


Sex and Candy

by Moonlady9



Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adult Content, Age Difference, Angst and Porn, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Incest Kink, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Somnophilia, Voyeurism, adopted dad kakashi, daddy/baby girl kink, dilf, father/son threesome, i dont want to hear it after, watch for squicks, youre being warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura loved her wonderful and loving boyfriend, Naruto. He was her sunshine and she was addicted to him in every way and he was addicted to her. Young love, it was perfect, they were so in love it was almost disgusting. Except for one thing, Naruto's father, Kakashi. Sakura couldn't help how Kakashi affected her, how her body rang when he was around.Kakashi knew who she was, his son's girlfriend, but the way his heart jumped when she was around, it was wrong, so very, very wrong and he hated himself for his depraved desires, but forbidden fruit was the sweetest candy.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Inuzuka Hana, Hatake Kakashi/Terumi Mei
Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678537
Comments: 463
Kudos: 457





	1. Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my wonderfully Kinky readers,  
> Here is my next story, this has got to be my kinkiest one to date. With that in mind, this has a lot of possible triggers. read the tags, they may be updated throughout. 
> 
> I don't want to be rude, but I do want to inform everyone so no one leaves a nasty review about being caught by surprise.  
> This has (So far):  
> Cheating  
> DILF Kink  
> Age Difference  
> Kakashi is Naruto's Adopted dad/ so incest kink  
> Daddy Kink on full display  
> some foot fetish stuff  
> Voyeurism  
> I haven't specified an age, just that they are young, the age is what you want it to be so if you think they're underage that's on you, if you want to think of them as adults that's on you too. I left that vague on purpose.
> 
> If more things come up I will update tags and put it on the notes. if any of these things are things you don't want to read, that absolutely fair and I respect that, i have plenty of other stories that may interest you. It's ok! if this story isn't for you, just don't go and tell me what a disgusting person I am for writing this, I already know. Don't complain about the content, you have been thoroughly warned. 
> 
> With all of that said, if you do decide to read and enjoy it, please let me know! It takes some fair amount of courage (if I do say so myself) to share something so provocative. I know this isn't for everyone, which is why every review makes a difference if you want more of this story or more of these type of stories from me.
> 
> This story wasn't inspired by the song Sex and Candy, but when I was thinking of a title that song came on and it just fit.
> 
> Anyways, long note over!  
> On with the story!

Sakura was walking out of her last class when she was tackled from behind in a bear hug. “Naruto!” she squealed.

“Hey babe, you coming home with me to do homework?” He let her go spinning her around.

Sakura and Naruto had been dating for a few months now, she gave him a kiss, her fingers running down his lean and muscular chest. “It’s Friday, there’s no homework.”

His sky eyes darkened as he gave her a wry smile, “There’s anatomy I want your help with.”

She laughed at the cheesiness of his line, she loved his bright smile and his sunshine hair “Well, my parents are out of town this weekend.” She ran her fingers through his hair watching it bounce back in array.

“So stay over, my dad won’t mind, he likes you, likes to remind me you’re too good for me.” They started walking, hands interlaced.

“Sure, let’s stop by my place so I can grab some clothes.” They walked into her empty home, she could have told Naruto to stay at her place since it was empty, but then it would deprive her of seeing his sexy father. She knew she shouldn’t have such feeling for Naruto’s dad, but that man was so good looking it was criminal.

Naruto started rummaging through her drawers pulling out some clothes. “Oh these are nice, how come I haven’t seen you in these?” He was holding a pair of very short lounge shorts.

She took them from his hand, “First, why are you going through my clothes? Second, because they barely fit anymore.”

He smirked at her, pulling her in to him and giving her ass a good squeeze, “Yeah your ass got nice and big.” She giggled, “Wear them for me please?” He kissed her neck where she liked.

She relented, it was Naruto, nothing he hadn’t seen before, “All right.” He kept kissing up her neck, “Babe, I need to change.”

“I’ll help.” He smirked as he undid her skirt, letting it fall to her feet, then started undoing the buttons of her top.

She loved the way his fingers glided over her exposed skin, she let him take off her clothes and her bra. She couldn’t stay idle and went to his jeans, undoing his belt and zipper as he pulled off his shirt. She licked her lips at his erection barely being held in his boxers. “Naruto, I can’t wait. I need your big cock inside of me.” She slipped off her panties and bent over her bed for him.

Naruto growled as she presented her backside to him. He took off his boxers, stroking himself even if he was already rock hard. He massaged her ass, giving her a few gentle smacks, she whined. “You want my thick cock babe?” He teased as he rubbed the tip over her slick opening. “Fuck you’re so wet.”

“Naruto please, fill me up. Stretch out my pussy with your thick cock!” she begged, wiggling closer to him.

He pushed into her center, “Fuck baby.” She moaned, “So tight.” It was always awkward but exciting to have sex in her room. It was such an innocent and feminine room, “Every time we fuck in your room I feel like I’m defiling an innocent little girl.” He slammed into her making her scream.

“Ah! Yes! Fuck me harder Naruto!” she looked back at him, her hips meeting his, “Get me all dirty,” she moaned. She liked fucking in her room because it made her feel like she was breaking the expectations of perfection and femininity. “I love it when you fuck me hard Naruto! Don’t stop!” she had lost her virginity to Naruto on her bed and it was perfect that he made her a woman in her childhood room.

Naruto always thought it was interesting that she liked it hard and rough in her house, but when she was at his, she liked it slow and sensual. He loved the two sides of her and did whatever it was she needed. He bent forward to reach for her clit, she cried out, “Yeah baby, tell me what you want.”

“Keep going don’t stop. Fuck me harder!” her mind was going blank; she couldn’t hold on.

“I can cum inside of you right?” they had gone to the doctor a month before, but it was still so new to him to release his seed inside of her without worrying about pregnancy.

“Oh yes! Fill me up! I like feeling your hot cum inside of me!” it was a feeling she had recently learned was what was missing from sex. He was plunging into her in harsh breathes and ragged moans, his fingers touching her just like she needed, and then she was screaming as she shook, her body overwhelmed with pleasure.

All air left his lungs as she convulsed around him, he groaned as he climaxed as deep inside of her as he could. She whimpered, he maneuvered them to lie on her bed, still connected. He brushed back her hair, kissing behind her ear. “I love you so much.”

Sakura smiled, it still made her heart flutter hearing him say that, “I love you too. Can we just stay like this forever?”

He chuckled, “Whatever you want babe.” He took his time caressing her and kissing where he could reach. They fell asleep, waking up a few hours later. She packed some clothes and went to his house.

Naruto opened the door, “Dad, I’m home. I brought Sakura.” Silence greeted him back, they stepped in. “He must be out.”

They put their bags in his room and went down to the living room to watch a movie. As usual, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They weren’t even halfway through the movie when she made her way to his lap, his hands on her hips and rear as they made out.

Sakura jumped as the door opened.

“Hey.”

Sakura looked back to the door, it was Naruto’s dad. She flushed. He was in joggers and a fitted shirt, he was lean, his silver hair awry. “Mr. Hatake.” She greeted as she moved to get off Naruto.

“It’s Kakashi, please don’t make me feel old.” He gave her a small smile.

She nodded. She felt hot as his gray stormy eyes turned to her, he had a long scar down his left eye and a beauty mark under his lip, she bit her own lip in the same place. He looked nothing like Naruto, they were night and day, but Kakashi had adopted Naruto, so it was no surprise to not see any resemblance.

“Hey Dad, Sakura is going to stay the weekend.”

Kakashi nodded. “Sure, your parents know?” he asked Sakura.

She nodded, “Yes, they would rather me stay here than at home alone. They’re gone for the weekend.” She lied easily, though she also knew her parents would agree.

“All right, I’m going to shower.” Kakashi moved to the stairs, he gave them one last look. “There’s more condoms in the bathroom.”

Sakura blushed, Naruto laughed, “Thanks Dad, but Sakura got on birth control last month.”

Kakashi made a sound of acknowledgment, “Too much information, but I’m glad you guys are being mature and careful.”

“You’re the one that brought up condoms Dad.”

Kakashi shrugged, “Right. I’m going out with Hana tonight. You’ll have to figure out what to eat.”

“Oh, date number three.” Naruto teased.

Kakashi ignored him and went upstairs.

Sakura hit Naruto on the chest, “Ow! What was that for?” he grumbled.

“You just told your dad I was on birth control.” She was embarrassed.

“And? What’s it matter? At least he doesn’t have to worry about us getting pregnant.” He rubbed his chest, she had a heavy hand.

“Still, that’s private.” She turned from him.

He pulled her back, “Oh come on, I tell him everything, I forget some things you might not want shared. I’m sorry.” He kissed her jaw until reaching her pouty lips.

She relented, “I guess I’m not used to be so open with parents, it’s nice you have such an honest relationship with your dad.”

“Yeah, I know I’m lucky that he chose to adopt me, considering he’s only fourteen years older, he’s not a stuffy old dad, it’s easy to relate to him. He’s not as judgmental as other dads.”

They finished watching the movie curled around each other. Kakashi came down in dress slacks, an olive button up. Sakura felt her stomach clench, he was so ridiculously handsome, she instantly grew envious of Hana.

“I’ll be home later. Behave.” Kakashi gave them a quick glance.

“Bye, good luck.” Naruto sniggered. Kakashi rolled his eyes and left them. Sakura turned to Naruto, she was in need, she pulled out his soft member and bent down to take him in her mouth.

“Ah! Sakura!” Naruto was surprised at how quick she had ducked down. Her hot wet mouth made him groan, his hands went to her hair as his head rolled back.

“Can you two at least wait two minutes after I step out the door?” Kakashi deadpanned.

Both yelped in surprise, Sakura shot up, scarlet. Naruto laughed sheepishly. “It’s your fault for not knocking.”

“I forgot my keys.” He grabbed them from the end table quickly, “Just… I don’t even know what to say. Wait until you hear the car leave at least.”

“Sure, just leave quickly.” Naruto laughed.

Kakashi left once more, they heard the garage close and the car drive away. “OK, where were we?” Naruto smiled at Sakura.

“Oh my God, I’m going to die of embarrassment.” She buried her face in her hands.

Naruto laughed prying her hands away. “It’s OK. It’s not like I haven’t walked in on him. It’s not fun, but it’s not the end of the world.” He kissed her, his tongue dipping in, reaching for hers. He went to cup her breasts as her hand went back down to stroke him.

She relaxed, he was right, it wasn’t the end of the world and she was still horny. She pulled back from him and lowered herself to take him in her mouth again. He quickly pulled down his joggers so he wasn’t constricted.

“Fuck baby, your mouth feels so good.” He moaned as he played with her hair, closing his eyes enjoying her nimble tongue.

Sakura liked feeling his hot thickness growing in her mouth. She licked and sucked, “You get so big.” She murmured as she kissed his tip, swirling her tongue under the ridge. He sucked in a breath. It made her feel pride at how he quickly fell apart at her ministrations.

He tried not to buck up, but she took him in all the way, and he couldn’t help but press her down. She gagged, tightening deliciously around him. “Fuck…” he could almost feel her smile and it brought him closer. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to cum.”

She continued, she wanted him to fill her mouth, she wanted his salty musk to fill her. He let out a groan as he jerked, and his climax rushed into her mouth, it was so much she pulled back, more squirting over her face.

He looked down at her, “Aren’t you a dirty girl.” He smiled, “Fuck you’re so sexy.”

She sat up and giggled, swallowing what she had in her mouth and licked what she could. “You came a lot.”

“You are amazing.” He gave her a light kiss. He stood up and went to the bathroom to get her a moist towel, he came back to her and wiped her face carefully.

She hummed contently at his gentle hands cleaning her. He put the towel down and started kissing her clean skin. He lifted her shirt, his hands on her waist as he moved up under her breasts. She raised her arms so he could slip off her shirt. He covered her breasts with his hands, kneading them gently. She liked his large warm hands, the way he touched her like she was precious and fragile.

Naruto bent down to lick at her rosy peaks. She sank her fingers into his hair, “I love your boobs.” He switched between them, trying to give them equal attention. His free hand went down between her legs, she was in loose lounge shorts, he moved them aside to get to her dripping center. “You’re so wet. Do you like sucking my cock?”

She let out a whining moan as his fingers traced her slit. “I like sucking your cock. I like how big it gets in my mouth.”

“Such a dirty girl,” he bit on a nipple as she pushed two fingers into her heat.

“I’m your dirty girl.” She moaned, gripping his golden hair tighter. She leaned back to the couch, he kissed down her stomach until her reached the edge of her shorts. She whined as he removed his fingers.

“Shh, patience. I want you naked.” He grinned up at her as he pulled off her bottoms. “That pretty pussy. Let me see.”

She opened her legs for him, he kissed from her knee down, he liked to tease her, “Naruto…” she panted. He spread open her folds to study her, she flushed in embarrassment.

“My anatomy lesson remember?” he smirked.

She couldn’t help but laugh, “Idiot.” He chuckled, she could feel his hot breath on her sensitive mound. “Well don’t just stare at it, do something.”

“Oh, right.” He laughed once more before flattening his tongue giving her a careful lick from her entrance to her clit.

She moaned out, “Gods you’re so dumb sometimes, but then you do that…” he flicked his tongue rapidly over her pearl. “Fuck, yes, right there baby.”

He hummed in appreciation, “You love that I make you laugh.” He sucked her clit gently.

She laughed again, “Yes I love that you make me laugh and also make me horny.”

“Mmm… you taste so good.” He dipped his tongue into her center swirling it, lapping up as much of her arousal as he could.

“Ohh! Stop talking and concentrate.” She groaned, her head falling back just like his had earlier. She felt his chuckle this time. She grinned as he went back to paying her the attention she was demanding.

He loved how bossy Sakura could be. She wasn’t the type to sit back and wait for things to happen, she went for what she wanted. Courting her had been difficult. She had captured his heart the moment he set eyes on her, but he quickly found out she wasn’t one to fall for basic, cheesy, romantic outbursts. She liked a challenge, so he changed his tactics. He stopped pursuing her, he gave her space but also made sure he was always in her peripheral. He charmed her with his humor, he made her search for him. He knew he had won her when she asked him out, that wasn’t to say he was just along for the ride. She liked romance, but it was only meaningful to her if it was thoughtful. Red roses, they wouldn’t do no matter how expensive, she liked wildflowers, the kind he would have to go out of his way and pick by his own hand, that he selected specifically because they reminded him of her. And he happily did it, because she was worth it.

He slipped his fingers back into her center, he curled his fingers to stroke her top walls. He had heard this was where her g-spot was. He was rewarded by a sharp cry and a jerk of her hips. “Don’t move.” He chastised teasingly.

“Oh gods! Do that again.” He had never touched her there; it had felt like a shock of pleasure that shot through her. He did it again, her toes curled. “AH!”

Naruto was elated, she had never given him a reaction quite like that before. He kept suckling her clit and stroking her upper walls. She was a moaning mess, her hands grasped his hair tight, but he didn’t care, the pain felt good. Then, in a moment she stilled, and screamed arching off the couch. A gush of her orgasm filled his mouth. She had never done that before, he drank it all up, not wanting to spill a drop. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her body was shaking. He pulled out his fingers slowly and gave her mound soft kisses, moving to her thighs and stomach.

Sakura was still seeing stars. She could barely breath. She felt boneless, floating happily. She giggled, “That was the most intense orgasm I have ever had.”

Her reached her mouth and gave her a gentle kiss. “It looked like it. You came really hard, squirted all over my face.”

Her cheeks turned red, “I squirted?”

Naruto brushed back her hair. “Yes. It was so sexy. I am going to make you squirt all the time.” He smirked, kissing her nose.

“Mmm… I feel like I’m gonna pass out.” She mumbled.

“Let’s go to bed then.” He pulled on his pants, grabbed their clothes and carried her to his room. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillows. He crawled in after her, basking in her glow.

Sakura woke up sometime in the night, she was thirsty and hungry. She looked over at Naruto, he was asleep, sprawled on his side of the bed. She smiled, he looked so cute and innocent. She carefully got out of bed and pulled on the first set of clothes she could find. Naruto had laid out the tiny shorts he had pulled from the bottom of her drawers and a thin strapped shirt. She threw them on, no one should be awake at this hour.

Kakashi sat in the car for a moment, he let out a long breath. His date hadn’t been terrible, but it certainly hadn’t ended how he would have liked. Hana was a tease, wearing that short dress that hugged all her curves, and low cut to show off her wonderful cleavage, and the way she was kissing him as he walked her to the door. He shifted as his erection still felt uncomfortable. She had left him at the door and hadn’t invited him in. He growled lightly as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Fuck. His hand would have to do tonight.

He walked into the house in a sour mood. He dropped the keys on the entry table and noticed a soft glow in the kitchen, probably Naruto getting a midnight snack. He walked over and was surprised to see a pair of lean legs, and perky ass barely covered by the fabric she was wearing. She was bent over, digging through the fridge. His cock instantly hardened. Fuck, this was bad. She was his son’s girlfriend and he just had repressed sexual frustrations that had nothing to do with her. Yet, he stood frozen watching her backside move as she rummaged. He wanted to bury his face in her perfect cheeks.

No, he needed to leave. He tried to turn around without her noticing, but his uncoordinated body managed to knock over an apple. He froze. Shit.

Sakura bolted up from the fridge, she hadn’t heard anyone enter with her head in the fridge until the thump of the apple falling. She looked back, it was Kakashi, his face flustered. “Oh Mr. Hat- I mean Kakashi, I was just hungry.” Her face flared with heat. She looked down and noticed how tight his pants were and a tell-tale bulge, she bit her lip and looked away.

“Um, no sorry, I was just going to grab some water.” He tried to not show how uncomfortable he was, but she was in a thin shirt and the cold of the fridge had made her nipples hard, pressing defiantly against the fabric. He could clearly see the curve of her mounds.

She hadn’t thought about what she was wearing, the stupid shorts Naruto had asked her to wear, and suddenly she felt very exposed. She looked back at him and noticed his eyes at her chest, she turned back to the fridge and grabbed a bottle. She glanced down; her nipples were hard from the cold. She raised her arm to cover herself. She turned back and gave him the bottle. “I should get back to Naruto.”

Kakashi took the bottle, his fingers grazing hers and it was like lightning, he gulped and stepped aside. “Um, yeah. Thanks.” He hung his head in shame for the very elicit and forbidden thoughts that crossed his mind.

Sakura stopped in front of him, he seemed upset about something. She chewed her cheek, she felt inclined to ask. “Was it a bad date?”

He shook his head at her question, trying to focus on something other than what his mind was imagining. “Uh, it wasn’t bad.”

She glanced at the clock, “But not great. You’re home too early.” She didn’t know why she was prying, maybe because some deep dark part of her hoped that he had been disappointed with Hana.

He didn’t miss the insinuation; he hadn’t gotten lucky. “Yeah, well, it just ended up that way.” He licked his lips, the image of her lips over Naruto from earlier etched in his mind, he tried not to think on it, but he wondered if it could be him instead of Naruto. He cursed his degenerate mind. He was fourteen years older and the father of her boyfriend. Albeit adopted father, but still. He was just tired and frustrated. “I should go to bed.” He turned to leave but was surprised as her hand reached for his arm.

“You can talk to me if it would help.” She glanced up shyly, there was no reason he should want to talk to her, but she hoped he would at least stay.

“I don’t think you want to hear an old man complain about the rigors of dating.” He chuckled bashfully.

She felt so hot, she let her hand drift down his arm, “You’re not that old. Am I too young?”

He sucked in a breath as her fingers lingered over his hand. “I know you’re not a child.” He sneaked a peek down her body, she had well defined curves, her rose hair falling down her back, and her almond shaped emerald eyes showed how much of a woman she was.

“I feel hot.” She breathed.

He became concerned, “Are you sick?” He reached up to touch her forehead, she did feel warm. “Maybe you should go sleep.” He moved his hand down to cup her cheeks, still warm, she pressed her face into his hands.

His large hands felt so good on her skin, “Kakashi,” she murmured, “your hands feel nice.” She reached up to his hand and moved it down to her neck.

His heart was thundering in his throat, her skin was hot, but he now realized for a different reason. “Sakura, you need to go back to Naruto.”

She couldn’t find it in herself to separate from him, instead she wanted to be closer, she leaned forward, “But you’re here now.” she purred into his ear.

“I’m not your boyfriend.” He said it more to remind himself than her. She moved so her lips were grazing his, his mouth acrid. “Sakura…” he tried again, more like a plea to rid him of this torture.

“I’ve wondered what you feel like.” She ran her hands up his torso to his chest.

For lack of anywhere else to put his hands, he held her waist. His mind was reeling, she had thought about him? The knowledge didn’t make it any easier though. He was imprisoned by her, he couldn’t move an inch. He could smell her, floral and bright. He flicked out his tongue to lick his dry lips, but he touched her lips.

Sakura took it as silent acceptance and pressed her lips on his. She moaned softly feeling him, tasting him, like an icy night, but he stayed frozen, unmoving. She couldn’t have that. She wrapped her arms around his neck pushing him against the counter in a frenzied kiss.

Kakashi knew he needed to shove her off, but her petite body melded to him. He was weak, he knew it, he was despicable, but gods she tasted amazing. Her lips were like fire burning through him. He reciprocated. His hands moved down to that perky ass he wished he had grabbed when she was bent over the fridge. He lifted her, without missing a beat she wrapped her legs around his hips, he turned so she was sitting on the counter, at the right level to press his erection to her heated center.

Sakura was breathless, she felt weightless, his kisses were demanding but gentle, he was experienced, he kissed her with his whole body. Every part of her was aflame, his hands touching her thighs, his chest on hers, his erection against her, she whimpered. Gods she wanted him.

It wasn’t lost on him the tiny short she was wearing. It wouldn’t take much to move them aside and to sink into her. He snapped back, like a band stretch too thin. What the fuck was he thinking? He violently pulled her off and stepped back. He brought his hand to his mouth to try to wipe the feeling of her off him. He looked over at her, she was stunned, chest heaving, jade eyes large and unsure. “Go to bed Sakura.” His voice was steel, he didn’t trust himself, he couldn’t believe he let this continue. He was the adult he should have never let her get the better of him.

Sakura knew she couldn’t change his mind, she softly jumped down the counter and rushed back upstairs. She went back to Naruto’s room and closed the door as quietly as she could. She let out a breath, she couldn’t believe what had just happened, she had been making out with her boyfriend’s dad. She looked at Naruto’s sleeping figure, she should hate herself, but she also couldn’t bring herself to regret it. She climbed back into bed, kissing down Naruto’s stomach, coaxing him awake. She needed to be fucked.

Kakashi stood in the kitchen, the hum of the refrigerator the only sound other than his heart drumming a war beat in his ears. Fuck. How could this have happened? If he was lucky, she would forget it all in the morning. If not, well he would have to talk to her. He went to his room, tearing off his clothes, his cock still hard. In for a penny, in for a pound. He started stroking himself, this was the plan all along anyways, but now instead of Hana, a rose haired girl filled his mind. He laid down and closed his eyes, trying to picture Hana and her large breasts, but it was replaced by more modest mounds, just the right size for his hands. He groaned, her ass sticking out and wiggling, the glow of the refrigerator light on her milky skin. He could hear her moans. His eyes shot up.

He could hear her, and the unmistakable sound of meeting flesh. She was fucking Naruto. He wondered if she was thinking of him. His hand started moving faster, her sweet voice carrying through the walls. She was asking for more, she wanted it harder. His hips met his hand to her commands. He would give her more, give it harder, make her scream. He imagined her face of ecstasy as he heard her climaxing cries, he moaned as he came with her, his seed arching to his stomach, finishing in sputters. Fuck. He was a piece of shit. He was a degenerate, thinking of a girl like that, and not just any girl, but his son’s girlfriend. He grabbed some tissues to clean himself and fell into uneasy sleep.


	2. Revving Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update of this deliciously naughty story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> You know the drill, leave me a review if you want more writings like this!  
> Much love to all my kinky readers!
> 
> Special thanks to my wonderful Beta, Mrs.SakuraHatake! Thanks for your help!!

Sakura woke up nestled in Naruto’s arms. She remembered what had transpired between Kakashi the night before and her mouth suddenly tasted of bile. She winced at the morning sun. Naruto buried his face in her chest. “Babe, I’m thirsty.” She licked her lips.

He grumbled as he separated from her and reached for a water bottle on the bedside table. He opened it and handed it to her. She gulped down half of it before handing it back to him so he could finish it. When she fell back onto bed, he looked down at the morning sun radiating off her body. “You’re so beautiful.” He went back to nuzzling her chest.

Sakura giggled, her fingers playing with his golden hair. She let her mind wander at his soothing touches and kisses, “I love you.” She did, she meant it with all her heart, he was her sunshine. Yet, she remembered the storm she was caught up in with Kakashi last night, and she ached to be caught up in it again. Naruto licked at her nipple, she moaned, “You are insatiable.” She teased.

“Hey, you’re the one that woke me up in the middle of the night to fuck.” He bit down gently and tugged, then releasing it and soothing her breasts with his tongue. “Don’t talk to me about having a voracious sexual appetite.”

She laughed, “That’s a good word.”

“I’m not a complete idiot.” He switched breasts.

“I never thought you were.” She sighed, letting him do what he wanted to her. “You just make me feel so good.”

“So do you. I can’t be apart from you.” He kissed down her stomach.

His tongue went to her favorite place, slow flat licks from her entrance to her clit. She closed her eyes as her head fell back into the pillows. “Oh yes…” she purred. “A little to the… ahh… Nar…”

Kakashi was woken up by Sakura’s moans. He flipped a pillow over his head. She was going to haunt him until he was an empty shell, he knew it. It had been easier to tune them out before, but now he found himself unconsciously searching for her voice. He had to suck it up and be the mature adult. She was Naruto’s girlfriend, he couldn’t banish her from the house, that was petty, plus Naruto loved her, and maybe it was young love, but it was real between them. That much he could acknowledge. Instead he got up and showered, heading out for errands, it might help him clear his mind.

Sakura laid over Naruto as they both caught their breaths. “We should shower.”

His hands glided over her back. “In a minute. It’s going to be hot today, want to swim later?”

“I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”

“I got you one.” He smirked.

Sakura looked up at his mischievous face and chuckled, “I bet you did.”

* * *

Kakashi was at the gym trying to work out his frustrations. He noticed a familiar redhead come his way. He put down the weight bar and gave her a smile, “Hi, Mei. Haven’t seen you in a while.”

She smiled back, “I was out of town for work. We should catch up.” her eyes promising something more than a friendly chat.

They had slept together in the past. Mei liked to have fun, and she was gorgeous. At the moment, the thing that drew him to her were her emerald eyes. “I got nothing after.”

She smirked, “We can catch up at my place.”

He nodded, “Meet you there.”

He took a quick shower at the gym before heading over to Mei’s. She was a woman that knew what she wanted, he respected and appreciated it. It didn’t take much small talk until he had her legs in the air as he plunged into her.

He grasped her large breasts roughly, loving how they overflowed in his hands. She had the body of a siren, curves for days. She was sexy in the traditional way that made men stumble as she walked down the street. And she knew it. She knew how desirable she was, and how to use it to get her way. If she wanted a man all she had to do was give them a look and they would melt. Kakashi had been no exception, and he didn’t regret it.

He looked at her face, sinful lips moaning his name with auburn hair sprawled around her. Then she opened her eyes. Dark emerald. Almost like Sakura’s. Fuck. He sped up, she was screaming for him, she was close. She arched as she climaxed. He came right after her, thinking of emerald eyes.

He was in the bathroom discarding the used condom. He looked at himself in the mirror, he was a sick bastard. He knew it, and he hated himself for it. It was the thought of Sakura that pushed him over the edge. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at it painfully in frustration.

Sakura looked at the red scraps of fabric Naruto had handed her. A triangle top and string bottoms that would not cover her ass. “You can’t be serious? Where’s the rest of it?”

He kissed her neck, “Please wear it? It’s just us, no one will see you in it but me.” His hands ran down her thighs, “I know you will look so sexy in it, and then you can ask for something in return.”

She smiled; he always knew how to get her to agree. “Fine, but you owe me.”

“Anything babe.” He kissed behind her ear. “I’ll be outside.”

She came out with a towel wrapped around herself, Naruto was already in the pool, he looked at her expectantly. When the towel dropped, her face flushed.

Naruto got out of the pool, walked up to her, and lifted her face. “You don’t ever have to be embarrassed around me.” He kissed her softly, feeling her relax. “I love you and you look amazing.” He took in her breasts covered by the triangle top, teasing their shape and perkiness. He walked around, his hands on her backside, the bikini smaller than normal, scrunching down the middle, accenting her plump ass. “Your ass looks amazing.” He squeezed her cheeks making her squeak. “I made piña coladas.” He went to get her a glass.

Sakura drank it gratefully; she needed a little liquid relaxation. After finishing a whole blender full of piña coladas, she was in the water with Naruto, goofing around.

“Do that hair flip thing.” He laughed as he tried to do it.

She chuckled, “It’s so not as sexy as movies make it seem.” She did her best, her hair arcing water as she flipped it, and they both fell into a fit of laughter.

“Oh! Go to the shallow end and bend over all sexy-like.” He asked.

She rolled her eyes but swam over to the steps, doing as he asked. She looked back and gave him her best sultry gaze, “Like this?”

He bit his lip and growled, “Fuck, you’re so sexy.” He made his way over to her.

She hummed as he kissed down her spine, his hands on her rear and legs. “Naruto,” She whimpered as his hands found their way between her legs to tease her.

“Shh, no one is home.” He kissed her lower back. He played with her slit through the wet fabric. She moaned softly.

She could never deny Naruto, he knew exactly where to touch to make her mind go fuzzy and agree to anything he wanted. He was right, no one should be home, his dad had texted saying he would be out for most of the day. She let her worries float away as Naruto’s fingers slid under her bottoms and sank into her heat. “Ah! Naruto!”

“Does it feel good?” his lips against her lower back.

“Mmm… yes…” she panted.

* * *

Kakashi threw the keys on the table as he walked in, before retreating into his room to wallow in his depravity. And as if the gods had cursed him, he looked out the window to the back yard, where Sakura was bent over in the pool with a look in her eyes that screamed of sex. His lungs wrung out the remaining air as his stomach flipped. Her perfect ass complimented with that tiny bikini. Then his stomach sank as he saw Naruto start kissing and touching her.

Kakashi couldn’t look away as he watched them, her eyes fluttering as Naruto pumped his hand. Kakashi let out a pained whine at this torture. He had just spent the morning fucking Mei to rid himself of these desires yet here he was, hard again, wishing he was touching her instead. He lost it when she arched her back, her mouth open in a silent cry, shuddering. He watched her climax, ingraining it in his mind.

He pushed down his pants and pulled out his painfully hard erection. He watched as she turned over, her legs spread for Naruto to fit between. Naruto undid the strings, Kakashi kept his eyes glued as he caught a glimpse of her naked mound before Naruto sunk himself into her. Kakashi watched her as her head fell back, her creamy neck open. Naruto seemed to think along the same lines as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

Kakashi couldn’t hold back, fisting his cock to the rhythm of their thrusts, wishing it was him that was surrounded by her. Naruto had pulled aside her top, revealing her perfect breasts and rosy nipples before he latched on to one. Kakashi’s mouth salivated at the thought of having one in his mouth.

This was so wrong, on so many levels, but damn his soul because he couldn’t stop. His hand moving as he watched the young couple below, his desire poisonous. Then she climaxed again, her nails digging into Naruto’s back leaving red welts. Kakashi could almost feel them on his own back. He came into his hand with a pained groan. “Fuck.” He looked back down at them and for a moment, he caught her jade eyes, dark and swimming in desire. His stomach churned. Had she actually seen him? Or had she just glanced up? It didn’t matter because he wanted to melt with just that one look, whether it was meant for him or not.

Kakashi secluded himself in his room, taking a nap, and hoping to rid himself of these thoughts. But she haunted him in his dreams. Realizing he couldn’t avoid the couple forever, and that his stomach was growling with hunger, he steeled himself and went downstairs. He heard the TV on, looked over and saw Naruto and Sakura curled around each other, sleeping. She was in those tiny shorts again, and one of Naruto’s shirts. She was laying on his chest, his hand on her ass holding her close. Kakashi made himself a sandwich, grabbed a beer and went to eat outside by the pool.

Sakura heard clattering in the kitchen, she woke up slowly, disentangling her limbs from Naruto. He stayed asleep; she knew he could sleep like the dead. She made her way to the kitchen, realizing how dry her mouth was. She turned to see Kakashi washing a dish. “Hi.” She said softly.

He looked up, her face was slightly pink and tan from the sun, and all he could see was the way her face looked when she climax. “Hi.” He figured short answers were best.

She wrung her hands, unsure what to do. “I’m thirsty.”

He watched her bashful movements. He glanced at the fridge, “There’s cold water.”

She chuckled nervously, “Yeah.” She made her way to the fridge.

From the corner of his eye he watched as she leaned down to grab a bottle. “Sakura, about last night…” he said under his breath.

She straightened her spine, “It was nothing, I just wasn’t in my right mind, still half asleep. I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what else to say. She couldn’t exactly say she loved every moment his lips were on hers, the way her body conformed to his, that she wanted it again.

He nodded putting the plate on the drainer. “Good, let’s just move on and forget about it.” He needed to be the adult here, that would be the right response. Even if he wanted to grab her again and put her back on the counter, touching anywhere he could.

“Thank you. I am pretty embarrassed.” Her cheeks bloomed in pinkness.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s in the past.” He looked over at her discomfort. “I hope you know that you are safe here. I don’t want to make you feel like you’re not welcome, last night was an error in judgment. It will never happen again.” Was it his imagination, or wishful thinking, but he could almost swear he saw a flicker of disappointment cross her face.

She shook her head, “No, I know. I trust you. Between you and Naruto I know I’m taken care of.”

He sighed, “I’m about to start dinner.”

“Can I help?” she looked at him.

Her eyes were bright with a hopeful smile, “Sure, you can prep the vegetables.”

They busied themselves with cooking, letting it ease them into comfort around each other’s presence. Naruto eventually woke up and went out to start grill for the salmon. After dinner they enjoyed a movie together. It was a normal family thing to do, maybe they could forget about that night. Maybe.

Time passed, that night seemingly forgotten when they were in the same space, but to Sakura, she could still feel his lips on hers, his lean body over hers. She would think about him sometimes when she was alone, wondering how good of a lover Kakashi was. She hated when she would climax thinking of him, instead of Naruto in her empty room, she couldn’t help it. Being around him was agony, but she couldn’t stay away either. If she had to pretend that night never happened to keep the precarious peace, then she would.

Kakashi tried to forget about Sakura and sate himself elsewhere, Hana had become a fun comfort and distraction, but when he couldn’t stop thinking of green eyes he went to Mei. Those days he hated himself.

Kakashi came home after a run and heard Naruto and Sakura in the kitchen. He went to grab water, “Hey.” He greeted them.

“Hey, Dad.” Naruto responded.

“Hello.” Sakura smiled.

“Dad, Sakura’s car is making a weird noise. Can you take a look at it when you have a chance?”

Kakashi gulped down a mouthful of water. “What kind of noise?”

“Like a loud screeching sound when I turn it on.” She answered. “But if you don’t have time don’t worry, my dad is going to take it to the mechanic.”

“No, it's fine, it’s probably something simple like a timing belt, and a mechanic would charge you for labor. Bring it this weekend.”

She grinned, “Thank you! You’re like my second dad now.”

Naruto laughed. “I’m going to that tournament this weekend so I won’t be here, but Dad will fix it for you.”

There was a beat of silence, Kakashi had forgotten Naruto was out this weekend. “It shouldn’t take long.” He recovered quickly before the silence became suspicious.

“I don’t want to trouble you.” Sakura looked down at her hands.

“It’s no trouble. Come over in the morning, hopefully it will be done by lunch time.”

“All settled.” Naruto smiled at both of them, glad they were getting along.

Sakura stood in front of Naruto’s door, she would normally just walk in, but he wasn’t home and thought it best to ring. She pressed the doorbell waiting. She chewed her lip nervously, she was going to be alone with Kakashi, she needed to keep calm and leave the man alone. She just had a crush on him. He was dating someone else, and she was in love with Naruto. She probably wasn’t his type anyway. She squeaked as the door opened.

“Sakura, why didn’t you just come in?” Kakashi looked at her in question.

“I wasn’t sure.”

“This is your home too. Come in.” He let her in.

She followed him, he was in a dark t-shirt and old jeans, ready for a dirty task. “I put my car in the driveway. I hope that’s Okay.”

“Perfect. Let’s take a look.” He walked throughthe door that led to the garage, hitting the switch to open the garage door.

Sakura followed him out, trying not to pay attention to his fitted shirt and jeans.

“Can you turn on the car?”

She nodded and went to turn the key; a screech filled the air. They winced. She pulled the lever to pop the hood, and he lifted it and looked in. He motioned for her to turn it off.

“Looks like it is the timing belt.” He went back into the garage and pulled out tools.

She stood by watching him. “Can you teach me?”

Kakashi looked at her, brows furrowed. “You want to learn?”

“Well, I should know the basics at least. I don’t want to be that girl that doesn’t know anything about her car and gets taken advantage of.”

He chuckled, “That’s true, it would be good for you to know.” He handed her a wrench. “That’s a wrench.”

She giggled, “I know tools well enough.”

He smiled, “Good. We’re going to take the old belt off and install the new one, it sounds more complicated than it actually is. Naruto got a new belt for your car before he left.”

“Oh, he’s so sweet.” She smiled at the thoughtfulness of her boyfriend.

“Good to know he treats you well. I would feel like I failed as a father if he didn’t know how to treat a girl as special as you.” He smiled.

She blushed. “You raised him well. He’s as much a gentleman as you are.”

They settled into working on her car, she had worn leggings and a tank top she wasn’t worried about ruining. She was glad she did, by the time they were done she had grease stains all over.

Kakashi was impressed how quickly she learned, he stood back as she checked the oil, she showed it to him. “Looks like you need an oil change soon.” She had a streak of black on her chin. Without thought he reached over to wipe it off her.

“Thanks, Daddy.” She turned scarlet at realizing what she had said. He looked at her wide eyed. “I’m sorry, my dad always…” she trailed off not sure what to say.

He recovered quickly, laughing as if it was a joke, “It’s fine.” He took the dipstick from her and put it back, closing the hood. “I think we’re all done. We can do an oil change later.” He tried to push past the awkwardness, hoping it would lay forgotten, but he couldn’t deny the effect that word had on him.

Sakura couldn’t look him in the eyes, she didn’t say Daddy because he reminded her of her dad, that was just something she made up in the spur of the moment. She had said Daddy because that’s what she would call him when she touched herself while thinking of him.

He could see she was still embarrassed, he reached for her shoulder in comfort, “Hey, really, it’s fine. Slip of the tongue. I suppose I should be happy you’re that comfortable with me.” He tried to ease her by laughing it off, but he hoped she would never call him that again. It was already taking a strain on him to suppress his arousal.

“Yeah. I suppose you’re right. Slip of the tongue.” She wished he would slip his tongue past her lips. She felt hot again, her knees weak, her head light.

Kakashi was surprised as all the color drained from her face and she collapsed into his arms. “Sakura!” she felt clammy, it was a hot day and he hadn’t seen her drink water. He carried her back inside and put her on the couch. He had seen a heat stroke before, this wasn’t one thankfully, but she was dehydrated. He took some frozen peas and put them behind her neck, then he took off her shoes putting pillows under her legs to elevate them and put the fan on her. He tried to get her to sip some water. He wrung a few towels in cold water putting them on her forehead and stomach. She needed to cool down quickly.

He waited near her, when she would stir, he forced more water in her mouth.

“Daddy…” She croaked, delirious.

He didn’t know what to do. He took her hand, brushing back her hair. “I’m right here, Baby Girl.” The nickname escaped his lips before he knew it. It was what he would call her in his fantasies, he should have never said it outloud. Hopefully she wouldn’t remember.

“Take care of me, Daddy.” She mumbled falling back unconscious.

He kissed her forehead gently, “Always, Baby Girl.”

When she woke up she was cold. She sat up and groaned, a set of strong, warm hands held her steady.

“Take it easy.” Kakashi took off the towels and the bag of peas.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, stormy gray meeting hers in worry. She raised her hand to his cheek. “I think I’m fine.”

“Drink some more water.” He pushed a glass into her hand.

She sipped slowly. “Thank you.”

“You gave me quite a scare.” He pressed his palm to her face checking her temperature. She was still warm but had cooled down.

She finished the glass, “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to worry you Dad- Kakashi.”

He didn’t miss what she had almost said. He dropped his hand. He moved to stand needing to get away. She grabbed his hand.

“I’m sorry if it’s awkward calling you that.” She couldn’t leave it without acknowledging the discomfort.

He kneeled back to her, “It’s just… it can be taken the wrong way.” He owed it to her to be honest.

“Like you calling me ‘Baby Girl’?” she locked eyes with him.

“I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.” Shame spread through him, thick and acidic.

“I like it.” She confessed softly.

Nothing could have prepared him for the weight in his stomach at how innocent and sexy she sounded. “Sakura…”

“I love Naruto, I do. He’s amazing and I can’t live without him.” She bit her trembling lip, “But I like you too. I want to call you Daddy.” She reached up to his chest, hopefulness in her voice.

“We can’t. We can’t go down that road, Sakura.” Her hands were burning his very skin, bubbling boils in his heart.

“So you feel it too. Daddy, please.” Her eyes sparkled, tears brimming. “I can’t help how I feel.”

“Please don’t call me that.” He pleaded, he only had so much self-restraint and she was already stretching it out to the point of breaking.

Sakura pressed forward, “Daddy, please.”

He couldn’t be strong, every thought that told him how wrong it was fell away as she called him _Daddy_. He cursed, “Baby Girl…” he pressed his forehead on hers.

“Yes, Daddy, I’ll be your Baby Girl.” She closed the distance pressing her lips on his again.

This time he didn’t stay frozen, he leaned into her body, grabbing at her, tasting her sweetness. They moaned into each other’s searing kisses. She was burning through his very bones. She pulled him onto the couch over her. Spreading her legs so he fit, her hands grabbing at his back. This was all wrong, but he couldn’t stop, the wrongness is what also made it so irresistible.

Sakura scrunched up his shirt until she felt his hot skin under her fingers, his kisses as demanding and gentle as she remembered, so uniquely his own. “Daddy…” she whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hardness through his jeans and her leggings.

“Oh, Baby Girl…” He kissed down her jaw and neck tasting her salty sweat and sweet taste that was all her.

“I think of you touching me when I touch myself.” She gasped as he nipped at that spot on her neck she liked.

He groaned, she was every dangerous thing he wished she was and wasn’t. “What am I doing to you?”

She sighed as he kissed across her collar. “You’re kissing me everywhere, touching me…” she took his hand and brought it down between her legs, pressing his fingers against her mound.

“Touching you here?” He added pressure making her moan.

“Yes, there.” She rocked her hips up to his hand.

He went back to her mouth, nipping and sucking at each other’s lips. Her hand went down to cup him through his jeans, he grunted as her small hand traced his bulge. The friction delicious.

She was panting between kisses, tongues swirling. It all felt so good, his firm body on hers, him touching where she wanted but not enough. “Daddy, I want more.”

He hesitated, his mind giving him an opportunity to turn back before taking another step. He reached for the edge of her leggings.

There was a shrill ringing of a pop song coming from the table. They both froze, looking at the phone. It was Sakura’s, the caller ID said NARUTO with a picture of the two of them in a sweet kiss.

Kakashi jumped off the couch, panting. Running his hands through his hair, he went to the bathroom to compose himself.

Sakura sat stunned, she could follow Kakashi or answer the phone. She reached for the phone. “Hi babe, how’s it going?”

“Just had a break between games, and I wanted to hear your voice. How did it go?”

Her heart melted; he really was the sweetest. She glanced at the bathroom door where Kakashi had disappeared to, with shame oozing into the pit of her stomach. “Good, your dad helped with the car. I’ll cook dinner next time as a thank you to both of you.”

He laughed on the other end, “You can thank me in other ways babe.”

She giggled, “You name it.”

“The next game is about to start. I’ll call you later. Love you.”

“Love you too. Good luck.” She hung up the phone.

She let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding. She stood up on wobbly legs and walked over to the bathroom door. “Kakashi?” she said timidly.

He couldn’t look at her right now, he couldn’t trust himself. He clung to the sink closing his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted to open the door and continue where they had left off. “Can you please go?” he wasn’t trying to be unkind, but he couldn’t say it any other way.

She hiccuped back a sob, she had messed everything up, really badly. She ran out the door not daring to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That amazing and sexy af art was done by the wonderfully talented  
> https://ducksperspective.tumblr.com/  
> on twitter: @Pumpkinfriend  
> Please check out their other amazing art and drop a comment if you like any of it. Let's spread some love and joy to our content creators during this time especially!


	3. Hot as Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an April Fool's joke!  
> Next installment for this naughty story!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to LindtLuirae for being such a wonderful beta on this chapter!

It was a few weeks before Sakura was back at Naruto’s again. She was making dinner just like she promised. What she hadn’t expected was for Kakashi to invite someone. 

His current squeeze, Hana. 

Sakura kept glancing over at the couple and her blood boiled in jealousy every time they laughed together. Hana was beautiful, a woman in every way. A veterinarian, big boobs, tiny waist, and a great ass. Sakura seethed. 

“Are you alright? You haven’t been yourself lately,” Naruto came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her neck.

She shook herself. “It’s nothing, just got a lower score than I expected on a quiz.” 

“My brilliant girlfriend, what did you get, a ninety instead of a hundred?” He teased, breath tickling her neck. 

She giggled; he always knew how to make her feel better. “As a matter of fact, yes. I missed two stupid questions.”

He switched to the other side of her neck and discreetly pressed himself against her ass. “It’s just a quiz, you’ll get them right for the test. I’ll make you forget all about it tonight,” He promised. 

She turned back to him, kissing him. “I love you so much.”

“Your son is as sweet and romantic as you,” Hana teased. 

Sakura looked over at the brunette woman who was interrupting her moment with Naruto. She felt a flash of anger toward her, but she forced it down and gave her a saccharine smile instead. 

“Naruto was raised well. I’m a lucky girl, they’re both wonderful men.” She met Kakashi’s eyes, hoping he would understand she meant every word.

Both Kakashi and Naruto let out sheepish laughs, “I try my best.” Kakashi tore his eyes away from Sakura. 

“Sakura is so wonderful herself — she makes me want to be a better man,” Naruto kissed her cheek. 

“Just adorable,” Hana sighed, reaching for Kakashi’s hand. 

Sakura glared at their entwined hands and in a moment, it passed, reminding herself who’s girlfriend she was. She smiled sweetly and turned back to dinner. “I’m almost done if you want to set the table.”

“We got it,” Kakashi pulled Hana with him and they started getting the dishes and cutlery.

Dinner passed without incident. Kakashi was lying in bed with Hana at his side, both sated post-sex. He played with her brown hair absently as she traced circles over his chest. 

“Kakashi ...”

“Hmm?” He looked down at her. 

“Sakura and Naruto have been together for a while, right?” she lifted her lashes to look at him. 

“Yeah, like nine months now. Why do you ask?”

She smiled innocently, “Nothing really, just … I didn’t know how close she was with both of you.”

Kakashi scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “She’s a good girl, and Naruto loves her very much. She’s easily likable and sweet, I like her very much. She’s important to Naruto and she’s important to me.” 

Hana shook her head, “I don’t mean any disrespect, she does seem like a sweet girl, I just meant — she seemed very possessive of both of you tonight ... She’s been the only girl in your lives for a while now, it makes sense,” she reached up to give him a placating kiss. 

“She’s part of the family and I don’t think she’s going anywhere. Those two are head over heels in love,” he added.

Hana chuckled, “That’s plain enough to see,” she settled back on his chest.

Kakashi stared at the ceiling as Hana’s breathing evened out. Sakura had been tense all night, he had caught a few less than friendly glances aimed at Hana, covered with smiles too wide to be genuine. 

Sakura had been jealous, and that sick, dark part of him was glad she was. 

Sakura was careful to keep her thoughts about Hana to herself. She couldn’t exactly act like a jealous girlfriend when it came to Kakashi, but damn did she want to. She wanted to tear Hana’s hands away from him, to pull her away from Kakashi every time they kissed. She took out her frustration on Naruto, their sex rough and a verging on painful. Just what she needed. 

He yanked her hair and bit her neck hard as she came. “Ah! Yes! Harder!”

He did as she asked, leaving a red bite mark on her shoulder and ramming into her as she climaxed. 

“I love you so much,” she cried out. 

“Me too, love you with all my heart,” Naruto groaned as he released his seed inside of her. “I’m going to marry you someday,” he said as an afterthought. 

Her heart caught in her throat. “Do you mean that?”

He looked at her, his azure eyes surprisingly serious. “Yes, I can see us building a life together. When we’re ready.”

She kissed him passionately. “Yes, when we’re ready.”

She woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and noticed a scribbled note on his bedside table. 

_ Went out. I’ll be back soon. _

She smiled as she got dressed and found her way down to the kitchen. She should make him breakfast. 

She saw Kakashi starting a pot of coffee. “Good morning,” she gave him a real smile. They had been under the unspoken agreement that their heated make out session had never happened. 

“Good morning. Naruto said he was coming back soon.” Kakashi hit the brew button. 

“Yeah, he left me a note,” she started pulling out eggs and milk. “Omelets okay?”

“You don’t have to.” He didn’t want to impose.

“I’m already making one for Naruto, what’s one more?” she narrowed her eyes as a thought came to her head, “Or two more I guess.”

“Hana already left. She had an emergency at the hospital. An animal in need.”

Sakura stilled, “She seems great.” Even to herself that sounded fake. 

Kakashi let out a dry laugh, “Why don’t you like her?”

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes boring into his,  _ because you’re mine _ , they said. “I just haven’t gotten to know her I guess.”

He stared back at her; he knew her true feelings behind that look, what she wasn’t saying was screaming at him. “Sakura, whatever game you’re playing, it needs to stop.”

Her chest heated in anger, she stood tall despite her stature, her chin jerked up in defiance. “I’m not playing a game,  _ Daddy _ , I meant what I said last time.” 

His nostril flared as he breathed out in anger and frustration, “You know what, Baby Girl, you need to know your place,” he grabbed her arm as he towered over her. 

“Do you want to show me, Daddy?” A devious smirk appeared on her lips. 

His chest was rising and falling. She was fierce, and it excited him — this challenge, fighting for what she wanted. Except she wanted him and Naruto and that couldn’t possibly work. 

She was naive and unreasonable. “Don’t be such a brat.” 

“Why, are you going to punish me, Daddy?” she snarled with a tug on her lips.

He snapped, “Stop calling me that.” 

She pressed herself closer to him, “Why? Because you like it?” she rubbed her knee on his groin feeling the start of an erection. “You’re already getting hard, Daddy.”

He growled. 

She was fire. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her hard, “You’re a spoiled selfish brat.” he breathed hard.

“I just know what I want and don’t know how to take no for an answer,” she buried her hands in his hair, gasping. “Do you like her more than me?”

“It’s not that,” he sucked on her lips, “You’re two different people.”

“Do you like her big boobs?” she was stirring the fire, nipped his lip and tugged making him groan. 

“Don’t be jealous. I like yours too, Baby Girl,” he went up to cup them, pleasantly surprised she wasn’t wearing a bra. “That first night, your ass looked so good. That shirt you were wearing was so thin, I wanted to suck on your pretty nipples.” 

She whimpered. “Daddy…” he pinched her hard nipples through her shirt. 

He kissed down her neck, “You are so sexy in your own way,” he murmured against her skin. 

Then he saw it, the red bite mark on the junction of her shoulder and neck, and froze. 

“What’s wrong Daddy?” she didn’t want him to stop. 

He gave the red mark a gentle kiss, all raging emotions dissipating in an instant. “Naruto will be home soon.” He gently separated them, running his hands through his hair, disheveling it even more. “I can’t do this to him,” he looked at her, his eyes full of remorse, pleading for her to understand. “He’s my son, you’re his girlfriend, I can’t let you ruin what he and I have. He’s the only son I will ever have, and I don’t want to destroy that.”

Sakura stared wide eyed as Kakashi tried to hold back tears. She felt her own eyes sting. 

He was right, could she ever forgive herself if she destroyed their relationship? “But … I don’t know how to be around you without wanting you.”

“Then figure it out Sakura because I can’t do this. I won’t,” he said with finality. 

She simpered as he turned his back on her and looked out to the backyard. 

“I’ll try,” she turned back to making their breakfast. 

Naruto came home to find a quiet kitchen. Sakura was making eggs and Kakashi was on his laptop. “Morning.”

Kakashi looked up, “Morning.”

Naruto sidled up to Sakura’s side, kissing behind her ear. He presented her with a bouquet of wildflowers. “I went for a run and saw these.”

Sakura felt her heart wrench. She was grotesque, she didn’t deserve him. She couldn’t stop the few tears that fell, “They’re beautiful, Naruto,” she turned to give him a kiss. 

He laughed softly at her tears, “There’s no need to cry ...”

She chuckled and wiped her face, “I just … I love you so much,” she did, she meant it and yet, her eyes flickered to Kakashi, his eyes steadily meeting hers. 

She looked back at Naruto, “I’ll put these in water, watch the eggs.”

They fell into a well-rehearsed performance, Kakashi was polite to her and Sakura kept her distance as best she could. She focused on Naruto, pouring all her extra emotions into him.

Kakashi had Hana, but when he would walk past the couple, Sakura always seemed to meet his gaze with a heat that made his breath tremble. Those days he went to Mei, drowning in evergreen eyes. They weren’t the same shade of sparkling emerald, Mei’s were darker, like an ancient forest, but it was the closest he would ever get to satisfy the sick urges his body had. 

Sakura realized with each passing day she didn’t know how to be around Kakashi without wanting him. Her desire festered and grew. Her heart belonged to Naruto, but there was a dark hole for Kakashi too. It just stayed empty, rotting, toxic in her heart. 

She tried turning to Naruto to quell her desires, and he was always great, but then she would see Kakashi’s stormy eyes and she wanted his kisses, his lips, his hands on her, too. She came to the conclusion she couldn’t be around Kakashi, and that would break Naruto’s heart. 

She had been avoiding going to their house as much as possible. Naruto laid in her bed, his soft caresses and kisses relaxing her. 

“Sakura,” he started. 

“Hmm?” she acknowledged him. 

“While I like coming over and I like spending more time with your parents, we haven’t gone to my place in a while.”

She opened her eyes, staring at the wall in front of her. So even Naruto noticed her change of behavior. “Well, your dad and Hana are together more often, I thought it would be best to give them space, give them some privacy,” she turned to him, “and I do like that you and my parents are getting along so well. I felt like I hadn’t been bringing you around them as often as I should have.”

He kissed her forehead, “I suppose you’re right. Dad and Hana have been together more. It’s nice to see him with someone.” Placated, he went back to cuddling her. 

Sakura felt vile, she didn’t deserve such a wonderful and considerate boyfriend, when she was also lusting after his dad. 

She fell into an uneasy sleep next to him. 

Kakashi had noticed Sakura’s absence. Even if it was agony to see her, he also had grown accustomed to the bitter pain in his stomach and almost looked forward to it. He understood why, he had asked her to figure it out and this was her solution. It must be just as painful for her as it was for him. 

The thought almost made him smile if it didn’t taste so vile in his mouth.

So when she walked in one day with Naruto, like a spring breeze, bright and fresh in a summer dress, Kakashi’s heart lurched as their eyes met. She smiled at him and it was as if the world turned on its axis, and then turned rotten and dark. 

The hole in her heart oozed it’s poison out. Distance hadn’t helped much after all, it only made her desire stronger now that she was seeing his silver hair and his lips. She licked hers. 

She could still feel his kisses. 

“Hey, Dad,” Naruto greeted. 

“Hey,” Kakashi returned, glancing at Sakura so she knew it also encompassed her. 

“Hello,” Her smile felt sour even to herself.

“We’re staying in tonight, watching a movie and ordering food, if you wanted to join,” Naruto offered.

Kakashi should have said no, he should have said he was busy, but instead his traitorous mouth said, “Sure, sounds fun.” 

Sakura’s smile faltered. He was staying, why didn’t he say he couldn’t? She wasn’t ready for his proximity yet. She pulled Naruto up to his room to put their stuff down. The moment he closed the door behind him, she jumped on him. 

Naruto grunted and grinned at her feverish kisses. “Babe …”

“Need you, make it quick,” she bent down to pull off her panties and went straight for his pants.

He laughed, “Sometimes I wonder if all you want from me is my cock.”

“It is a very good cock,” she pulled his already hard member out smirking, “I want you inside me all the time.”

“Me too, I fucking love being inside of you,” he grunted as he pushed her up onto his desk, lifting her dress and spreading her legs for him.

She groaned as he sank inside her. “So good,” she breathed. 

Her fingers slipped down to her clit. She needed the satisfying release of an orgasm quickly. 

He watched in fascination as her frenzied fingers played with herself, her other hand behind her holding her up. “You’re so sexy.” She was pure sexual fire, all consuming and blinding. 

She could feel the edge of her pleasure, “Baby, I’m so close,” she moaned as he slammed into her harder and faster. 

His fingers dug into her hips and thighs, her pussy convulsing around his cock. She was close.

Another thrust and she shuddered, cumming in waves. He held on until the last of her orgasm ebbed before he came, filling her with his climax. 

She sighed as his thick spend coated her insides. She felt full and sated. Hopefully this should hold her over. She reached for some tissues as he separated from her, wiping herself clean. He did the same before tucking himself back. 

She reached for her panties, but he snatched them from her, a wicked smirk on his lips. “Naruto …” she warned. 

“No panties tonight,” he threw them away from her and pulled her in, squeezing her ass. “I want to know you aren’t wearing anything under this dress.”

“You are such a pervert,” she shook her head in amusement, hiding her panic. “Your dad is going to be there.”

“And the forbidden is what makes it so sexy,” he kissed her before he pulled her back downstairs. 

They ordered dinner and started a movie. They’d arranged themselves in the living room with takeout boxes. Sakura sat between them, Kakashi on the other end of the couch. 

This was fine, she could deal with it if he wasn’t near her. She curled up against Naruto as the movie played. 

Kakashi would glance over as she laid her head on Naruto’s lap. As Naruto played with her hair absently, Kakashi wished he could feel those silky stands though his fingers. He shouldn’t have agreed to this, he should have gone to Mei or Hana, anything was better than this. 

Yet, he had missed her and even if it was torture, he was also glad he stayed. Her feet were near his leg, her creamy toned legs stretched out, her nails painted a minty green. 

Sakura stretched without thought, needing to get comfortable. Her feet hit Kakashi’s leg. 

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to kick you,” she offered an apologetic smile. She really hadn’t meant to touch him, it wasn’t intentional. 

Kakashi laughed. “No worries,” his hand grazed her foot, “Your feet are so cold. Why didn’t you ask for a blanket?” He reached over the arm and pulled a blanket over her. 

“Thanks, Daddy.” 

The three froze. 

Sakura flushed red down to her chest, a panicked look passing her face. Kakashi tried to keep his face passive. 

The tension broke as Naruto laughed. The two looked at him in question. 

“Sorry, it’s just funny. You two have been weird lately and I was getting worried, but I guess I was just overthinking it,” he rubbed her arm soothingly. 

“What are you talking about?” Sakura looked up to him. 

“Just … you say the same thing to your dad when he gives you a blanket. It’s nice to know you think of us as your family too,” Naruto said sweetly, all innocence. 

Sakura let out the breath she had been holding. That was a perfectly plausible and correct observation of Naruto and she felt no need to correct him. He didn’t need to know the real reason she called Kakashi Daddy. 

Kakashi made a noise of agreement and went back to pretending he was watching the movie. He moved the blanket to cover his lap, just in case his will power wasn’t strong enough. 

Falling into a sense of comfort, she left her feet near his leg under the blanket. He reached out to touch them and felt her stiffen and then wiggle her toes into his hand. 

He just wanted to feel her skin. 

Sakura bit her lip, Kakashi wasn’t doing anything more than just rubbing his thumb over the dip of her foot, but it felt so nice. Naruto had settled back to watch the movie, and slipped his hand under her top, rubbing over a nipple. 

She looked up, but he pointedly ignored her. She could see a small tug on his lips. She let it be, enjoying both their hands on her. 

Kakashi moved his hand from her foot to her ankles. Her skin was so soft. 

He almost chuckled at Naruto, he probably thought he was being slick, but Kakashi knew where his hand was. He had pulled the same move countless times. He was almost proud of him — if the tables were turned, he’d have his hand down Sakura’s top too. 

Sakura relaxed as the two touched her. Naruto was rubbing circles over her sensitive peak, and Kakashi’s hand was finding spots she didn’t know could excite her. The way he rubbed her foot was almost sensual. Fuck. This wasn’t supposed to be happening, she was supposed to be getting over him, he had told her to. 

What was his game in touching her like this? She wanted to kick him in his beautiful face. No, she wanted him to keep rubbing her feet, to kiss them, to maybe suck on her toes. 

She internally smacked herself. No, she needed to stop thinking of all the places she wanted his mouth. Like up the inside of her thigh to her naked mound. She cursed Naruto for that.

Kakashi felt like he had tormented himself enough and let her go. He should behave. What he wasn’t expecting was for her to press her feet to his leg, her toes prodding him for attention. He hid a smirk and gave her what she wanted. 

She was going to be the death of him. 

Sakura sighed contently. She felt spoiled, Naruto was playing with her boob and her hair and Kakashi was massaging her feet. This was heaven. She didn’t even let any of the dark poisonous thoughts of how absolutely wrong this was enter her mind. 

Naruto stretched as the movie ended, “You know what sounds so good right now? Ice cream.” 

Kakashi turned to him, “You ate the last of it yesterday.” 

Naruto scrunched up his nose in displeasure, “Oh, yeah. I guess I should go get some.”

Sakura sat up, “What? Now?”

“Why not? There’s a store just down the street that’s open late, I’ll grab a few pints. You can stay if you don’t want to go,” he stood up. 

“It’s really late.” She didn’t want to leave, she was so comfortable. Going out didn’t sound appealing at all at the moment. 

“It’s fine, you look warm, I’ll be right back,” Naruto gave her a soft kiss, grabbed a jacket and his keys and was out the door before she could react. 

She looked over at Kakashi. His face was made of stone, unmoving. “I should probably go upstairs,” she wanted to keep her end of the deal; she wouldn’t tempt him. 

He held her foot, not releasing her. “You make it so difficult, Baby Girl,” he pulled at her foot, rubbing it with both his hands. 

She let out a hot breath, her chest tight. “Please, you said …” the words were lost in her mouth as he brought her foot up to his face. She could feel the stubble of his five o’clock shadow as he rubbed his cheek with the bottom of her foot. “Daddy …” she whimpered, “Please, I can’t stop if you won’t stop.”

He knew she was right, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. the need for her had soaked into his chest in a heavy bog of dark lust. “I know what I said, but I can’t help that I missed you, Baby Girl,” he kissed the top of her foot, up to her ankle, the blanket falling off so he could see the rest of her creamy leg. 

“Me too, Daddy,” she breathed, his hand now moving down her leg. 

Kakashi caught a glimpse of her bare mound, pink and glistening. “You’re not wearing any underwear.” 

She bit her lip, blood rushing to her cheeks as she looked away. “Naruto …” was all she said in explanation before she felt his hot tongue slick against her big toe. 

Her reaction was priceless, he smirked as he slowly swirled his tongue and sucked on it. Her eyes were wide, dark with lust and at this angle he had a clear view of her pussy, which was getting wetter by the second. 

His eyes never left hers as he kissed and sucked each of her toes. She was breathless, her mind clogged with that sludging lust. He kissed down her foot to her ankle and didn’t stop. Unintelligent sounds escaped her as he got closer and closer to her center. 

It was an invisible force pulling him between her legs, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. She smelled divine, musky, sweet, and fresh. He was a terrible human, and an even worse father but he moaned in delight as he reached her soaked mound and a delicious gasp fell from her lips. 

“Daddy, please …” she didn’t know if she was begging him to stop or keep going. But her head fell back as his tongue dipped past her folds into the place that up until now, only Naruto had ever tasted. It was ecstasy. 

All restraint fell, shattering like thin glass. Her legs fell open for him, and he lapped her up like a thirsting dog, wanting to consume her whole. Her mewling cries filled his ears. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Her hands made their way into his hair. 

“Ah! Daddy, yes! Right there!” She groaned as his tongue searched for her pleasure points. 

They both jumped up at the sound of the garage door opening. Naruto was back. “Fuck. Say I went upstairs,” he said quickly.

Kakashi rushed upstairs, like the coward he was. He leaned against the closed door of his room, his mouth still full of her essence and quickly undid his pants, fisting his throbbing cock. 

Sakura quickly fixed her dress and threw the blanket over herself again. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. She picked up the TV remote, clicked on some random channel and curled under the blanket. 

She looked up just as the door opened in time to see Naruto walking in with a smile and a bag. 

“They had your favorite,” he raised the bag, enticing her. 

She gave him her best smile. “Oh! You found some strawberry shortcake?”

He went to the kitchen to put things away and to grab spoons. “Yeah, I even got Dad’s favorite. Where is he?”

The bile in her stomach churned, “He went to bed after you left.”

He came back with a pint and two spoons. “So just the two of us,” he grinned as he sat down next to her. He opened the cartoon, scooping some out on a spoon. “Come here,” he pulled her to his lap and brought the spoon to her mouth. He watched intently as her lips parted against the spoon, her tongue licking up any remnants. 

Sakura loved how his bright azure eyes turned indigo. She went to kiss him, his tongue dipping in to share the ice cream in her mouth. She grabbed his hand and put it on her breast. 

He knew what she wanted, he had teased her, going to the store was an excuse to tease her more, make her wait, make her yearn for him, and it had worked. He pushed down the top of her dress.

Sakura hissed as his cold tongue swirled around her pert nipple. “Naruto …”

“How bad do you want me?” he switched to her other distended bud.

“So bad,” she whined. She reached down to his pants; he was already hard. She needed him to bring her to climax since Kakashi hadn’t finished the job. She supposed that was Naruto’s fault for coming home when he did, but she couldn’t be mad, she was the one fooling around with his dad.

Naruto reached down to help her pull out his cock, her hands trembling. The moment he was free she sunk down on him and set a brutal pace. “Fuck babe. My dad could come downstairs at any time.” 

“I don’t care. It’s your fault for teasing me,” she needed release, she had been so close with Kakashi, and Naruto’s cock stretched her out so deliciously. “I need you, so badly, I need you.”

“Then fuck me, baby,” he sat back letting her use him, watching her movements, the rolling of her hips, her bouncing breasts. He lifted her dress enough so he could watch his cock disappear into her, coated in her slick. He lightly pressed his thumb over her peeking pearl. She moaned low in her chest.

“Oooh, don’t stop.” Her voice was hushed and low. He didn’t until she was biting her lip to keep quiet as she hit her climax.

He held her as she arched back. He loved watching her orgasm, the way her whole body gave into it. It wasn’t just pride or the eroticism, it was the shape of her, the way she curved like she was being taken by waves. He kissed her navel as he brought her back to him. 

Sakura sighed, contently laying on his chest. He traced the peak and curve of her breast. He liked to follow the curves of her body whenever he could, it was when she felt the most beautiful, like he was memorizing her, a landscape being painted by his hands. It made her heart flutter. When she was ready to move, she kissed his neck. “I think it’s your turn to cum babe.”

“Mmm … in a minute.” He let his fingers travel over her arms, her shoulder, up her neck ending at her lips. She kissed the pads of his fingers as he continued to trace the shapes of her. “You’re so round and soft.”

She breathed out a soft laugh, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Naruto kissed her nose, looking into her almond shaped eyes, “Just, you’re all curves, no sharp edges, round ass, round boobs, even your lips, curving perfectly.”

She brought her hand up to his chest, he was trim, muscular in a way that wasn’t intimidating, “You’re all sharp edges and angles” she followed his shoulder bone, “square shoulders and chest, strong arms and long fingers,” she brought them to his mouth sucking in each one gently. Her eyes locked into his, unblinking. “I love every bit of you, Naruto. Never question that.”

His heart melted, he could see the sincerity in her eyes. “I know, I feel the same.” Her kisses were sensual and loving, he could gorge on her love. She turned on his lap so she was facing away from him, twisting so he could suck on her nipple. Her feet on the couch spread for him. 

She held onto his shoulder as they moved, her other hand pulling up her skirt so he could reach forward to play with her pearl. 

Kakashi hated every bit of himself as he came into his hand. He could hear their soft moans from downstairs. He slowly opened the door and lightly walked over to the top of the stairs, he could see their figures, Sakura illuminated from the glow of the television. 

The top of her dress was pulled down as Naruto licked at her breasts, she was holding up the skirt as his fingers circled her clit. Kakashi shouldn’t be watching but she was radiant. He couldn’t look away. Her eyes flicked up and met his, and she bit her lip in a gasp. 

Kakashi smirked at her. 

She smiled back, as if saying to watch, to enjoy it. 

A blaze flared in her stomach at the knowledge that Kakashi was watching her. She wanted him to see what he had done to her, what Naruto was doing to her. Her body was burning with lust, oozing into every crevice. “Ah! Baby, I’m close,” She breathed out.

Naruto flicked his fingers faster as she rocked her hips in tighter circles. “Me too. Cum for me,” he bit down on her nipple. 

Kakashi kept his eyes fixed on Sakura’s emerald ones as she came.  _ This is for you _ , they seemed to say. When she came back down from her high, she turned back to Naruto as he finished. 

Kakashi retreated back to his personal hell to revel in his depravity. 


	4. Bitter Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter,  
> I am so grateful for everyone's support. I am so excited and surprised there is so much love for this fic.  
> Thank you all!!
> 
> Special thanks to LindtLuirae for helping me beta this chapter!

The hot summer months had Sakura spending more time at Naruto’s since he had a pool. Sometimes, if she was lucky, Kakashi would join them, and when she was unlucky, so would Hana. Sakura couldn’t stop the eruption of jealousy when Hana was around. So when she heard Kakashi had invited her over to hang out, Sakura dug out the red bikini Naruto had gotten her and put it on.

Sakura knew she was being childish and petty, but when she saw both men’s eyes take her in and flicker with lust, it was all worthwhile. She went over to Naruto, who was sitting on a lounger and slid into his lap.

Naruto put his hands on her hips toying with the strings, “Hey babe,” he reached up to give her a kiss.

She smiled, “Surprised?”

He shook his head and gave her another kiss, full of desire. “You look amazing. I bought it for you to wear, I’m glad you did” his hands moved down her thighs.

She giggled, “It’s starting to grow on me.”

“Will you two keep it in your pants?” Kakashi teased as he looked up from his book.

Hana laughed beside him, “They’re cute, puppy love.”

“Damn horny kids,” Kakashi joked. He did find them adorable, and it made him happy that the couple was so into each other. What didn’t help was that he remembered the last time she wore that bikini and he watched from the window as they fucked in the pool. 

Sakura looked delectable up close.

Naruto stuck out his tongue in jest, “We’re not kids anymore, Dad.”

“You’ll always be my bouncing baby boy,” Kakashi retorted with a grin.

A round of laughter eased them all. Naruto reached for the sunscreen; Sakura turned her back to him so he could cover her. She sighed at his strong, gentle fingers massaged her back. 

She lifted her eyes just enough so Kakashi was in her line of sight, his own meeting hers over the edge of his book. She licked her lips. His eyes crinkled with a smirk before he raised his book an inch, blocking her from his view.

This was dangerous, Kakashi knew it, their heated gazes, sneaking glances, right in front of Naruto and Hana, but it just made it so much more exciting. Hana was on her stomach reading and not paying him any attention, and Naruto only had eyes for Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto swam as Kakashi and Hana grilled some food. Sakura couldn’t help but admire Kakashi’s firm and toned torso, his skin alabaster. 

But she would glare and push down the bile every time Hana touched Kakashi.

She was being a brat as she did her best to tease both men. To anyone looking it would seem she was flirting with Naruto, but when she could, she would chance a quick look at Kakashi, making sure he knew it was for him, too. She tried her best sexy poses from movies, bending over, getting out of the water slowly as Naruto egged her on, suggesting more things. She kissed Naruto much too deeply to be decent in company. Luckily Hana thought they were just another horny young couple, making jokes of how she used to be when she was their age.

Sakura did her best to ignore her, but played it off by giving her saccharine polite smiles.

“Those two are so handsy,” Hana turned to Kakashi who was on the grill flipping the salmon. He looked back, Naruto was cornering Sakura on the edge of the pool, they were laughing and splashing each other, Naruto kissing her neck and shoulders when he could reach. 

Kakashi chuckled, “Yeah, you get used to it. As long as they’re not having sex in front of me, I don’t care.” Well, he had watched them have sex, not that Hana needed to know that.

She gave him a strained laugh, “I suppose.”

Kakashi looked at the brunette, she clearly had something on her mind that she was uncomfortable with. “Is there a problem with how they are around each other?” He gave her a hard look.

She flustered, “No! It’s not that, I mean, my brother is the same age and I have to yell at him to tone it down.” He waited for her to continue, “I just feel like they’re too much …” she mumbled.

He looked at Naruto and Sakura, he was grabbing her ass as she squealed in laughter. “I don’t see the problem. They are having fun and are clearly enjoying each other. This is their home. I don’t believe in those kinds of limits.”

Hana flushed, “You’re right, this is your home. They’re just so young and so openly sexual. That bikini …” she bit her lips; she knew she had said too much but it was too late.

“You are wearing the same thing,” he glanced down at the black string bikini she was wearing, not dissimilar to Sakura’s, and Hana had more curves to show off. “And weren’t you just saying how you used to be the same,” he said in an icy tone, “was that a lie?”

“No! I mean, I just always had to sneak around,” she tried to placate him.

“And I would rather they didn’t have to sneak around,” he watched as Hana looked at Sakura who was about to dive into the pool. Sakura had been in the swim team and was a great diver, beautifully arcing into the water. He turned back to Hana, and in a low voice asked, “Is this still about Sakura?”

Hana’s eyes widened, she shook her head, “No, I just …”

Kakashi knew she was lying. It was about Sakura. “I told you, she’s family. She’s important to us.”

Hana hung her head. “Yeah, I know.”

“I never thought you were the jealous type, Hana,” he turned back to the grill.

Hana nodded, “You are right, too many beers, I’m being silly,” she gave him a bright smile as she kissed his shoulder.

“It’s not a competition, she’s Naruto’s girlfriend, and you are …” he paused. They hadn’t used that word to describe each other yet, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that step. “You’re with me,” he said instead. That seemed to resolve whatever had just transpired, because Hana gave him a real smile and went to get plates for dinner.

Sakura caught the tension between Hana and Kakashi. She felt both guilty and giddy. She shouldn’t want Kakashi to be unhappy, and she shouldn’t be feeling glad there was strife between him and Hana.

After they ate, Sakura and Naruto cleaned up. She was washing dishes as Naruto cleaned outside. Kakashi walked in, with bottles for the recycling bin. “You should let Naruto do that. You cooked, we should clean.”

He gave her a small smile, “I just saw them and thought I would bring them in.”

Sakura looked outside to Hana, who was chatting with Naruto. “Are you OK?” she met his gray eyes.

He walked to her side, taking a moment to give her a deliberate look, eyes trailing down her body. He bent down, in a whisper, “You are a brat, Baby Girl. Made Hana jealous.” His fingers discreetly grazed her thigh and the curve of her ass.

Sakura let out a shaky breath, “Daddy …” she purred. She wanted him to touch her more, and the fact that both Naruto and Hana were right outside only increased her excitement.

The door opened and he grabbed the towel hanging next to her leg and started drying a dish.

“Kakashi, I’m going to change,” Hana gave them a curious look and walked upstairs.

“Her top was barely holding in her boobs,” Sakura muttered.

Kakashi laughed, “You’re both wearing the same thing, why are you jealous of each other?”

Sakura looked down, “Just an insecurity.”

He whispered in her ear, “Well I love your boobs. I want to touch them and suck on them.”

She smiled, pinkness in her cheeks. “I want that, too.”

He put the towel and dish away. He needed to leave before things got out of hand again. “I have to go.”

She nodded, knowing he was right. She watched him leave, knives stabbing at her stomach knowing he was going up to fuck Hana. She finished the dishes quickly and went out to get Naruto. He was finishing wiping down the grill. She went up behind him, cupping his groin.

Naruto grunted in surprise as her hands squeezed and stroked him through his trunks. “Want to go upstairs?”

“No, just need you now. Your dad and Hana disappeared to his room,” she pushed him down on a lounge chair. In quick movements she pulled out his erection, moved her bottoms aside and sunk down.

“Sakura!” He gasped in surprise. She had been extra sexy and flirty today but still, she wasn’t normally so willing to fuck him in the middle of the day, outside while his dad and a guest were in the house.

“Shhh … don’t want to get caught,” she smirked.

He grinned back, he wasn’t going to stop her, “Fuck Babe, what’s gotten into you? This is sexy as fuck.” A fantasy come to life. He spanked her ass, unable to hold back.

Kakashi closed the door behind him and heard the shower running, he stripped off his swim trunks and headed to join Hana.

She looked at him as he came in, her eyes taking his nudity in. “Kakashi,” she ran her hands over his chest.

He pressed his lips over hers, silencing whatever she was going to say. He didn’t want to hear it right now. Instead he fucked her. She was trying not to be loud but it just irritated him more. He wanted her to scream. “Don’t stay quiet. I want to hear you.”

She whimpered, “But your son …”

“They fuck all the time; they’re probably fucking now. Don’t worry. Let me hear you,” he slammed into her.

She was louder, but not as loud as he knew she could be. Even when she came, she bit into his shoulder smothering her cries. He separated from her without finishing. He was in a bad mood from the conversation from earlier, from Sakura’s teasing, and their little moment downstairs. He was off. He left Hana, grabbed a towel and went back to the room.

Hana followed him out after, turning off the water. “Kakashi, what’s wrong?” He usually was very loving after, and he hadn’t finished. He was standing in front of his bed looking out the window. He turned to her the moment she came in.

Kakashi grabbed Hana, threw her on the bed and kissed her hard. She was surprised but quickly gave into him. It was just a game to her, but to him, he needed a release from his frustrations. Especially since at that moment Sakura was bouncing on Naruto’s cock.

Hana moaned, he wanted her to be loud, she could do that. He threw off her towel and his. He buried his face in her breasts, sucking and nipping everywhere. He pushed them together, licking her nipples, dripping saliva between them.

Hana knew what he wanted, she helped him press her breasts together. “Go ahead,” she encouraged.

He let out a low groan as he climbed over her, slipping his shaft between her pillowy breasts. “Fuck I love your tits,” he rocked into her.

She watched his face as he looked back out the window, eyes closing as he moaned. She turned down to lick at his pink head as he fucked her breasts. His deep groans were so sexy. He had pleased her in the shower, it was her turn to return the favor.

Kakashi let himself go into the soft warmth of Hana’s full mounds. They felt so good. Then her tongue, he groaned as she swirled it over his head. “So good …” he looked down at her, her plump lips wet and swollen. He didn’t even warn her as he came on her face and chest. He got a dark satisfaction at seeing her surprised face. “Dirty girl. You’re going to need another shower,” he climbed off her and helped her up.

She laughed, “You got me all dirty.”

He kissed her forehead, and glanced out to catch Sakura’s orgasm. She looked like she was crying out to the sky. He smirked as their eyes met and walked Hana back to the shower.

Sakura fell onto Naruto. Kakashi had seen that, she was so happy as Naruto pumped his climax into her. “So hot,” she kissed Naruto’s neck.

He breathed out as he came down. “Gods you’re amazing. Never leave me.”

She giggled, “Never, and you can’t ever leave me either.”

He brushed her hair back from her face. “I may not be very smart, but I know I will never love someone the way I love you. There’s only you.”

She peppered him with kisses. “I love you so much.”

Kakashi was laying in bed with Hana sleeping at his side. He looked over at her nude figure. She was beautiful, her brunette hair falling around his pillows. He thought about how the last few months had been. With Hana, with Sakura. If things were different, he would think Hana to be a great match for him. She was intelligent, successful, sweet and caring. Yet, there were times, like today, where she could be shallow, not open and honest, and she had even attacked his parenting. He knew people weren’t perfect, he wasn’t one to call the kettle black. Sakura was a prime example of his deficiencies.

He rolled to his side, his back to Hana. How horrible was he that he wished it was Sakura naked and sleeping at his side? Instead, he had to live with the thought that it was Naruto holding her, playing with her rose hair, breathing her sweetness in. He wasn’t jealous of his son, in fact Kakashi was happy that Naruto was with Sakura. Kakashi just wanted a little of Sakura to himself, too.

Sakura was lying with Naruto on her chest. She played with his golden hair as his fingers traced her curves. She loved those moments. She felt like all was right with the world. The man she loved was with her. She belonged in his arms. Then when the moonlight shifted on his sunshine hair, Kakashi was brought to her mind. Her stomach clenched. Why couldn’t she just stop? The aching need in her bones for him was painful and toxic.

“Sakura, why don’t you move in with me?”

She looked down in surprise to find his azure eyes shy and hopeful. “Move in with you?”

“I mean you basically already live here. Half my closet is yours already, you have a drawer in the bathroom,” he rambled.

She sat up. She had just been thinking of Kakashi, and here was Naruto, thinking of his future and it included her. Her stomach knotted unto itself. “Oh, baby,” she reached up to him, caressing his cheeks, “I’m not saying no, but I don’t think I’m ready to make it official.”

He smiled softly, “I know it’s really fast, we haven’t even been together for a year yet. I just know it’s you, Sakura.”

Her heart broke, “I love you, Naruto, I do. I just need time to adjust to change. Can you wait for me?”

He grinned, “I’ll always wait for you. I’m just selfish and greedy and want you all to myself, always,” he fluttered kisses all over her face and chest. “I just want to kiss you at any time I want,” he moved down to her stomach making her laugh as he tickled her, “I want to touch you all the time.”

Sakura tried to shove him off as he continued his torturous tickling. “Naruto! Stop! We’re going to wake up everyone!”

Naruto finally stopped; he came back up to kiss her gently. “You still love me?”

“Always,” Sakura meant it from the bottom of her heart. Now if only she could get the poison out of it, it would be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every review makes me keep writing, it really helps keep me motivated. So drop a review!  
> Thanks loves!


	5. Too Much Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,   
> Here is another chapter to this fun little story.  
> Thank you for everyone's love and support on this story! it is so deliciously fun to write and I am beyond happy people are enjoying it!  
> I hope every one is staying safe and healthy and not losing their minds yet lol
> 
> Special thanks to Mrs.SakuraHatake for being a wonderful beta as usual.
> 
> special note: if you aren't aware, because of COVID-19 AO3 has stopped count hits for people that don't have accounts, it means so much more know to leave a kudos or a comment on any story you are enjoying.
> 
> On with the story!

Sakura was at the mall with her best friend, Ino. Sakura needed more bikinis that were as sexy as the red one. All she had thought about since that weekend was the heated looks Naruto had given her, the way his topaz eyes turned midnight as he drank her up. She wanted that feeling again. Her skin was heating up just thinking of the hot sex Naruto and she had that weekend. She also remembered the stormy eyes that snuck glances at her with the same lust.

“This is different for you, Forehead,” Ino pulled a violet sexy string two piece, she put it against her large chest and made a sound of approval, “I like this one,” she said, setting it aside. “Anyways, since when do you wear such sexy bikinis? Why aren’t we in the boring one-piece section?”

Sakura sighed, “I brought you to help me. You _are_ the biggest slut I know. I don’t need your criticism, Pig.”

Ino threw back her long blonde hair and laughed, “You asked the right person then. I’m just wondering is all, worried Naruto might stray? Especially since he’s been paired with that blonde bimbo Shion who has the total hots for him.” Ino’s icy blue eyes teasing.

Sakura looked down at a pastel striped bikini, she knew about Shion and that she had a huge crush on Naruto. In fact, Shinon despised her for having snagged Naruto first. “I’m not worried about Naruto. I just—he bought me this sexy red suit, and I thought I would surprise him with more.” And possibly surprise her Daddy too.

Ino pulled out a pink gingham suit with soft cups to hold up her breasts and little ruffles on the edges. “This is totally you, cute and sexy. Right up your alley. That striped one is cute too.”

Sakura took it and inspected it. “Actually, I really like it.”

“Well go try them on,” Ino encouraged. She had a handful of her own things to try on.

They spent the day hanging out, laughing, and catching up. Sakura realized she had been neglecting time with her friends to spend more time with Naruto, Choosing to spend time at his house so she could have those secret moments with her Daddy. She glanced at the bag that held her purchases, and hoped they both liked what she bought.

Sakura found Naruto after class a few days later, his sunshine hair making her smile, the huge grin on his face the moment he saw her made her heart skip. She jumped up into his outstretched arms and kissed him. “Hi, baby.”

Naruto chuckled, as he set her down. “Hi, babe.”

“Are we hanging out together after school?” she kept her arms around his neck as he held on to her waist.

“I can’t, I have practice and I need to work on the year end project,” he kissed her, “this weekend we can all hang out again.”

Sakura saw ashy blonde hair basically hop over to them. “With Shion,” Sakura dropped her hands.

Shion bounced over, twirling her hair in her fingers, “Hi Naruto, ready to go?” Lilac eyes full of smugness as she saw Sakura. “Oh, hi Sakura. I’m going to _steal_ your boyfriend for the night.”

Sakura wanted to slap the smirk off her face, her eyes narrowed. “I’ll see you this weekend,” she said, turning to leave. She didn’t want to stay a moment longer with her around.

Naruto wasn’t sure what happened, Sakura was stalking off and Shion looked at him innocently. He had enough sense to run after his girlfriend. “Meet you in the front,” he called to the blonde.

Sakura felt herself being turned around, before she could say anything she was being wrapped up in strong arms and kissed, his scent so bright and fresh. She couldn’t stay mad, his kiss told her who he wanted and gave into him easily.

“I’ll call you later.” He gave her one more kiss goodbye.

She stood dazed for a moment, he always seemed to have that effect on her, especially when he kissed her when she least expected. She watched him walk off, she still hated he was with Shion of all people, but she felt a little better.

Sakura was taking a bath when her phone rang. She picked it up, it was Naruto, she smiled as their picture showed on her screen.

“Hey baby.” She answered cheerily, she noticed the time, she was happy it wasn’t too late. Shion must be gone. “What’s up?”

“Hey babe, just finished for today, and I missed you. Whatcha doing?”

She grinned, excited to tease him. To remind him what he was missing and who was waiting for him, “Nothing, just in the bath.”

“Oooh, all naked and soapy.” She could hear his smile.

“Yes, all naked and soapy.” Her voice turned low and seductive. She heard the rustling of his pants and zipper on the other end. “You comfy?” she giggled.

“Oh yes.” He laughed “Just thinking of you like that gets me all hard.”

“Oh yeah? Well you _could_ have been in the tub with me.” she teased further.

“Send me a picture babe.” He pleaded.

She took a picture, the bubbles hiding her nudity just enough. She bit her lip and hit send. She looked at her contacts, Kakashi’s number was there too and it shone to her like a beacon. She’s never used it, she had it for emergencies and one hadn’t come up yet, but she wanted to tease him too. She was feeling devious. She sent him the picture too.

**< Baby Girl… you’re a brat…>**

She grinned and heard Naruto on the line.

“Damn babe, I want to play with your boobs so bad.”

“Mmmm, I want you touching them too.” She grabbed her breast rolling the hard nipple between her fingers, and took another picture sending both men a copy.

**< You are so sexy>**

**_< I’m feeling a little lonely daddy>_ **

She could hear Naruto’s shallow breathing, “Are you touching yourself?” she asked, eager to imagine his hand stroking himself.

A moan came through the phone, “Yes, gods I wish I was there, and we were touching each other.”

She slipped her hand down between her legs to touch her aching clit. “Aah, me too. I wish it was you fingering me instead.” She snapped another picture, her hand clear under the water, but still not showing anything outright.

**< Fuck, I want to sink my fingers into you baby girl>**

Kakashi stared at the pictures on his phone. She was killing him slowly. His hand was already down his pants. Imagining of the way she was touching herself, her sexy sounds, and the way she looked had him unbearably hard. She sent him another picture of her breasts without the soap bubbles, her pink peaks slightly distorted under the water but enough for him to let his mind complete the picture.

**< I want them in my mouth>**

**_< I want that too, Your tongue felt soooo good daddy>_ **

Fuck, guilt bubbling in his stomach, he was remembering that night, and while he hated how much he had enjoyed it, he could still taste her, she had been so delicious. He groaned, letting go of the guilt, remembering her sweet taste and sounds instead.

**< You tasted so good baby girl. I want to eat you up>**

He received a short video this time, she was sitting on the edge of the tub, her legs spread, her perfectly manicured fingers slipping inside of herself, at this angle he could even see her hard nipples in the background. Fuck. He couldn’t stop, he smeared his precum over his shaft pumping up.

**< Look what you’re doing to me, baby girl. I’m jerking off when I should fingering you.>**

**_< Show me daddy>_ **

Sakura received two texts simultaneously, two different hands on their own cocks. Naruto and Kakashi had sent identical videos showing her how they were pleasuring themselves.

“Baby, your cock is so big.” She moaned, missing him, wanting to be stretched out by him. She flipped to look at Kakashi’s video, just as delicious. She was so hot.

“Yeah, I want to bury my big cock inside of you and make you scream.”

She let the lust fill her, the thought of their thick cocks inside of her was too much. “Naruto, I’m going to…”

“Me too, keep going. Keep thinking of how I fuck you.”

Sakura moaned low as she came, hearing Naruto’s own sound of climax on the other side. “I need to see your cum baby.” She didn’t want to just imagine his orgasm on his tanned skin.

**_< I came thinking of your big cock inside of me>_ **

Kakashi read her text and let go of his restraint, thinking of the way her back arched and her pretty lips parted when she climaxed. He peaked, his stomach now streamed with his cum. He took a picture and sent it to her.

**< this is what you do to me baby girl>**

**_< I want to lick it up daddy. I want to know what you taste like>_ **

Kakashi groaned as he leaned back on his chair. The image of her pink lips and tongue licking him clean.

**< You’re being difficult baby girl>**

**_< You know you like it daddy ;) >_ **

Kakashi smiled, yes, he did.

“You’re coming over this weekend?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be over.” She sank back into the water, letting herself relax. She should feel more disgusted with herself, but in the ebbing of her euphoria she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Kakashi, Hana, Naruto and Sakura were relaxing by the pool, drinks in hand as each couple read, or in Naruto’s case played on his gaming device.

Kakashi heard his phone ring, looking down he saw Mei’s picture on his screen as her caller ID. She was blowing him a kiss in the picture. He had liked the picture, it never failed to make him smile. Hana had instinctually glanced up to look, concern crossed her face as he picked up the phone and answered.

“Hi, Mei, what can I do for you?” He knew it was best to answer her, she wouldn’t call at this time if it wasn’t professional.

“It’s what I can do for you, Kakashi. listen, I was working with a new client and I think I may have something that would interest you.”

That piqued his interest. He sat up paying more attention, “Oh yeah? Send me the details so I can look it over.”

“Sure, I’ll send you the info. I have to run, but you owe me a nice dinner,” she laughed flirtatiously, “I’ll talk to you later.” She hung up.

Kakashi put down the phone, Hana looked at him expectantly. “It was a friend.” He answered simply, and it was, though a friend he still slept with occasionally.

He could see that Hana wasn’t satisfied with his answer, “Oh, and she was just calling?”

Kakashi looked at her critical brown eyes. “She had a lead for me. Another client.”

“And you guys do that often?”

“She works in talent acquisition, and when she comes across something that interests me, she let’s me know.”

“That’s awfully nice of her,” Hana said, her voice suspiciously even.

He turned back to his book. There was no need to continue this conversation, if Hana had something to say, she could, but he wasn’t going to beg her.

After a few moments of heavy silence, Hana turned back to him. “Is it common for you to get referrals like that?”

He could tell she was trying to smooth things over by asking about his job. “Yes, as a consultant it’s how I get my clients.” He looked up from his book and saw Sakura laying on her stomach, Naruto turned his screen to her excitedly, they laughed. Her brightness made him want to bask in it.

“So... it’s strictly professional?” 

Her question brought him back. Kakashi was now irritated, “What are you asking, Hana?”

She looked affronted at being called out so pointedly. “Just that.”

“She and I are personal friends, we met through professional means.”

“Oh.” she sounded even more suspicious.

He put the book down, “Why don’t you just ask what you really want to know. I don’t care for the roundabout questions.” He challenged her.

She bit her lip, “It’s nothing. Really.” She gave him a smile trying to push it off.

He stood up, “I’m going inside for some water.” He could feel Hana’s surprised gaze as he walked inside.

He ruffled his hair, and went to get ice water. He needed to cool down, in more ways than one. He leaned against the counter watching Naruto and Sakura. He enjoyed watching their careless smiles, they seemed so happy to be around each other. Then Sakura looked up and caught his eyes. He smiled at her and she returned it in comfort.

The door opened and Hana walked in. “Are you alright?” she was unsure how to start a conversation with his mood.

“Yeah, just needed a drink.” He shook the glass letting the ice rattle as proof. .

She nodded; the silence putrid between them.

He let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t like this.” He said plainly.

She looked up in confusion. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“I can tell you have something on your mind you aren’t saying. I like it when people are honest and straightforward. You have something you want to ask, and you aren’t. I don’t like it. So, you might as well spit it out.” His gaze held hers, hard and even.

Hana chewed her lip, finally rolled her shoulders back, “Have you slept with her?”

“Yes,” he answered simply. She was surprised, either at his answer or his honestly, he wasn’t sure.

“Oh.” She looked down at her hands, wringing her fingers.

He could see there was something more. “Just ask already,” He commanded, his patience thin.

That seemed to bring her own anger out. “Are you still sleeping with her?”

Kakashi shrugged, “It’s been a few weeks since I’ve seen her.”

Her eyes widened, “A few weeks? We’ve been dating for a few months.” Anger and disappointment in her inflection.

“We never agreed to be exclusive.”

“But—it was assumed.”

“I didn’t assume, you assumed,” he accused, still unmoving leaning against the counter, not letting her fluster him. He knew these games, women trying to get a rise out of him, putting words in his mouth.

She stood stunned. “Well, is it what you want?”

“To be exclusive?” He thought about it, Hana was beautiful and successful but vain, prone to jealousy, and didn’t communicate well with him. She was that woman that when asked what she wanted to eat there was always at least fifteen minutes of going back and forth. She had questioned his parenting more than once, and while he admitted to himself the feelings she had for Sakura weren’t good, he always tried his best with Naruto, and he thought he had done a good job raising him. Kakashi didn’t like how she was always roundabout in what she wanted and wouldn’t just be honest or get to the point. “I don’t think so.”

Her face was pained, she was holding back tears, her lips trembling. She nodded slowly, “So all this time?”

“You can be fun to be around, but I don’t feel like we are good at communicating with each other.” He explained.

A few tears slipped past, she wiped them off angrily, “So you want to give up on us?”

His eyes met hers, “The more time I spend with you, the more it’s evident that you want different things than I do. We’re too different. It would be for the best if we went our separate ways.” He knew he was being harsh, but it was the truth and it was best to get it out so there were no miscommunications.

“Fine. I never thought you a fuck boy Kakashi, but you have her picture but not mine on your phone.” She went back outside to grab her phone.

Kakashi sighed, he knew this had been coming. He wasn’t in the right place to have a healthy relationship right now. Even then, he had to admit that Hana wouldn’t have been it. She was too passive. He looked at his phone, Mei’s picture on his recent calls. Mei was vivacious, honest, unapologetic in her needs. The picture she had taken herself and set it on his phone without his permission. Hana would never consider doing that, which is why he didn’t have a picture of her on his phone.

Naruto and Sakura noticed Hana’s red eyes and frown as she grabbed her stuff and went back inside. “Something happened. Should I go check?”

Sakura shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Naruto stood up and walked in, Kakashi looked upset. “Dad, what happened?”

“An argument. I told her it was best to go our separate ways.”

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, “Well, I guess she needs a ride. You brought her last night, right?”

Kakashi nodded, “Yeah, I can take her.”

Naruto chuckled incredulously, “I doubt she wants to be around you right now. I’ll take her.”

At that moment Hana came down with an overnight bag. Naruto went to her, “Come on, I’ll take you home,” he said with as much comfort as he could.

Not knowing what else to do she nodded and followed Naruto out with one last glance at Kakashi.

Sakura watched through the glass doors, she got up when she saw Naruto and Hana leaving. Kakashi was still leaning on the counter, unmoving. “Where did Naruto and Hana go?”

Kakashi looked up, she was in a striped pastel bikini. He let himself take her in, it was...cute, “He went to take Hana home. I ended things with her.” He didn’t know how to feel yet. Should he be upset or relieved?

Sakura felt her heart lurch, the way he was looking at her made her step forward and reach out to him. “Daddy…”

He pulled her into his body, burying his nose in her hair in comfort. “Baby Girl.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” She breathed him in, his hands rubbing her back.

“It’s okay, it was never going to work. Better now than later.” Her skin was so soft and hot from the sun. He kissed her head, then her forehead. She tilted her head back, he continued down her face until reaching her lips. He kissed her softly. “I shouldn’t be doing this,” but he felt like one less stone in his stomach while kissing Sakura. At least he wasn’t cheating on Hana now. He was despicable.

“It’s okay, Daddy, let me make you feel better.” She kissed him back, pulling him closer.

He gave into her gentle kisses, his hands feeling as much of her skin as he could. He reached her lower back, she moaned softly as he caressed her backside. “I like this suit on you.”

“I’m glad you like it. I was thinking of you when I bought it.” She smiled against his lips. She huffed in surprise as he picked her up and put her on the counter.

He kissed down her neck to her chest. “I really like it.” He nuzzled between her breasts, kissing at the exposed skin. He could see the outline of her distended nipples pressing against the fabric. “I want them in my mouth, Baby Girl.” He kissed over the fabric making her gasp.

She pulled the top aside. He stood back, inspecting her breasts. She chewed her lip, “I know they’re not very big…”

He kissed the tops of them, “They’re perfect.” Her rosy nipples adorning her full and modest mounds. He reached up to cup them, liking how they filled his hands perfectly. He rubbed his thumb over her pert peaks. “They’re so perfect.” He couldn’t contain himself and dipped down to lick a nipple making her gasp.

“Oh, Daddy!” his tongue flicked and swirled both nipples, getting them hard and wet. She whimpered when he started sucking on them.

“I’ve been dreaming of them in my mouth, Baby Girl,” he sucked one harshly, letting it go with a pop. “So pretty,” he continued to explore them, seeing how much of her mounds he could fit in his mouth. He would be aggressive then gentle, taking note of every reaction..

Sakura rubbed her thighs together needing some friction, her arousal dripping, soaking into her bottoms. His mouth was torment. As if noticing her need, he spread her legs and moved his fingers to tease her slit over the fabric, she groaned, “Oh yes, Daddy.”

He growled lightly at hearing her call him _Daddy_ , it always just did _things_ to him. He knew he didn’t have much time, Hana lived about fifteen minutes away, so thirty minutes round trip. He pushed aside her bottoms and went to circle her pearl. “You’re so wet, Baby Girl,” he mused as he kept playing with her chest.

“Daddy, I want to make you feel better,” She ground her hips to his hand, “we can do more. _Please_.”

He knew she was insinuating sex; he wasn’t ready for that yet. He didn’t want to take out his frustrations on her like that. “This is what I need right now. I just want to touch you, Baby Girl.”

She let him lavish her with attention, leaning back onto the cabinets, digging her fingers into his silver hair. She gasped as he slipped two fingers into her, “Yes! Anything you need Daddy! ”

He almost chuckled at how hot and wet and sensitive she was. “Do you like that?” He curled his fingers, pressing against the top of her walls.

She closed her eyes, unable to hold back, “Aah! Yes, Daddy, I like that.”

“You’re such a good girl.” She spread her legs more for him, “So pretty.” He was nipping at her mounds, tugging at her nipples, sinking into her center, enjoying her moans. He placed his thumb over her clit, urging her faster towards abyss.

She felt like every lick and stroke was melting her from the inside. All she could do was chant _Daddy_ over and over again until she fell into the pleasure, drowning in it. She arched back, her head on the cabinets, as he watched her, his dark eyes a brewing storm. “Oh! Daddy! Please...”

She was shaking, his hand covered in her musky honey. He let go of her breasts and moved up to kiss her languidly. “You’re so beautiful when you cum, Baby Girl.”

She giggled weakly, she felt boneless. “Naruto says the same thing.”

“That’s because it’s true.” He pulled his hand back, moving her bikini back to its proper place. “Thank you. This was perfect.” He licked her essence from his fingers, “You taste so good.”

“I want to taste you too, Daddy.” She ran her fingers down his chest.

“There’s no time. Go back outside and wait for Naruto.” He gave her a deep kiss, tapping her thighs in an order.

She nodded, “Yes, Daddy,” she pouted hopping down with his help, then they walked back out. She laid down on the lounger on her stomach, and in a last act of defiance she undid her top.

Kakashi smirked at her bare back. He bent down to kiss down her spine until he reached her bottoms. “You’re being a brat again, Baby Girl.”

She looked back with large faux innocent eyes, “I would never.”

He laughed and smacked her perky ass. “I have to go before you get me in trouble.”

She giggled, “You’re the troublemaker, Daddy.”

He stood up, giving her ass a light smack, and with one last glance he left her and went to his room. If he stayed any longer he would have fucked her and he couldn’t do that. It was bad enough that they were fooling around, but sex… his resolve hadn’t broken… yet.

Sakura had fallen into post orgasm unconsciousness. She groaned as she felt fingers caress down her back.

“Hi, Baby.” Naruto kissed her head. He had come back and found her napping right where he had left her, her top undone as she tanned her back. She looked so cute as sleepiness covered her features.

“Hi, babe,” she greeted back, “How did it go?”

“Awkwardly,” he kissed her cheek, “but it's nice to come home to this.” He continued to follow the curves of her back. “Where’s Dad?”

“In his room, I think.” She sat up, not caring about her bare chest. She went to kiss him, climbing into his lap. He was so bright and warm.

He moaned softly as he gave into her. “I love you, no matter what, I love you.”

She met his eyes; she knew he was reflecting on seeing a relationship end. It made her think too, but for different reasons, “I love you too, but you can’t promise you will love me no matter what.”

His eyes turned serious, “Yes, I can.”

“There will be times I will disappoint you, upset you, anger you.” Her stomach turned into itself. If Naruto ever found out about her and his Dad, he would leave her, as any sane person should, and on top of that his relationship with Kakashi would be forever ruined. “Maybe, someday I’ll do something unforgivable.”

He cupped her face, “I don’t think there’s anything you could ever do that would get me to stop loving you.” He kissed her deeply, imparting his sincerity.

“I’m far from perfect, but never doubt that I love you, Naruto. Even if I make a mistake, I will love you.”

He smiled, “What if I make a mistake?”

“Oh, then I’m dumping you in a second.” She joked, trying to push the heaviness away. He pouted, she laughed and kissed him again. “I will still love you, dummy.”

“So, you’re topless.” He smirked, finally acknowledging her nudity.

“And you’re not.” She tugged at his shirt.

He quickly took it off, “Want to head inside?”

She glanced up to Kakashi’s window, hoping he was watching. She came back to Naruto, tracing his muscular chest, “No, I want you now.” She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto growled, “Gods, if Dad catches us, we’re going to be in so much trouble.”

“It’s the forbidden that makes it sexy.” She repeated his words back to him, nipping at his lips.

He squeezed her backside, “You have such a delicious ass, I want to eat you first.” He set her down on the lounger. He kissed her everywhere starting from her mouth down between her legs.

Sakura easily spread herself open to Naruto, she knew Kakashi was watching and it just made it so much more exciting. How Kakashi had been quick in the kitchen, Naruto took his time worshipping her body, she loved every touch and kiss from both of them.

Kakashi had perched himself on the window when he heard Naruto’s car return. How disgusting was he that he hoped and waited for his son to have sex with Sakura? Still, he watched intently as Naruto played with the perfect breasts he had just explored earlier. Kakashi kept a careful eye on her as Naruto fingered her. Every so often she would open her eyes, jade eyes dripping with lust that infected his core. Her lean body was writhing and undulating as Naruto’s mouth reached her pussy. Kakashi could only imagine the pink clit of hers in his mouth. She was so sexy, it was unnatural. The way she arched as she came, her teeth pinching her lips together, the sound she had made in the kitchen for him coming back to his ears. That was when he started pumping his hard cock.

Sakura held back moans as Naruto licked her up, letting her ride out her orgasm. “Baby, I need you inside. Right now,” the need to have Naruto fuck her was overwhelming.

Naruto pulled down his shorts enough to pull out his erection. He took her legs in his arms holding them up as he sank into her. “Fuck, babe… you’re so tight.”

“Naruto, you feel so good!” she said in a hushed voice.

And then he started moving. Hard and fast. She bit into the palm of her hand to silence her cries.

She looked radiant as he fucked her in the sun. Her skin gleaming from sweat. He caught her emerald eyes, she looked to be begging for him, wanting more. He knew the look. He was too far gone to care about getting caught, so he kept going as her muffled cries reached him. “My naughty girl.”

“Yes! I’m your naughty girl.”

Kakashi cracked the window open so he could hear them. Her soft pants, how she was asking for more, being Naruto’s naughty girl. Her perfect breasts bouncing with each thrust, her fingers had gone down to play with her pearl as Naruto pounded into her. Kakashi was fascinated by her, the sex oozing out of her, she knew what she wanted and went for it. Unapologetic. Her orgasmic face, sending him over the edge into his own peak, wishing he was splattering his cum on her chest. He wiped his hands and went for his phone, maybe he could see what Mei was doing.

Naruto kept pumping into her, even as she begged him to stop, “No, I want another one baby, cum for me again.”

She was melting under the hot sun and Naruto’s thick cock. He dropped a leg, twisting her sideways, she buried her face in the mat, “Naruto, please!” she could feel herself ready to spring again so quickly.

“Tell me you’re mine. You’re my dirty girl.” He slammed into her making her keen.

“I’m yours Naruto, all yours.” She gasped, “I’m your dirty girl.” She looked into his topaz eyes, dark pools of lust and desire. “Please, fill me up. Make me yours.” And with that, they came. His cock twitching as his cum spilled into her, he pulled out and let the rest splash across her mound and stomach.

Naruto laid down behind her, fixing her bottoms, he grabbed a towel and wiped her stomach. He nuzzled into her neck as he wrapped himself over her. “You are amazing, I can’t be apart from you.” He gave her neck fluttering kisses.

“I need you in my life too Naruto, no matter what else I want, I need you.” She grabbed his hand, kissing they’re interlaced fingers. They didn’t even notice falling asleep out in the backyard, Sakura still topless.

Kakashi came down after a shower and a nap, he saw they were still outside, sleeping in each other’s arm, Naruto had a firm grasp on one of Sakura’s breasts. Kakashi chuckled, they seemed made for each other.

He went to the couch and absentmindedly turned on the TV, debating if he should go wake them. The sunburn was going to suck, but at the same time, he couldn’t bear to wake them. And he could tease them mercilessly later.

“I have a tan line of your hand on my left boob, Naruto,” she looked at herself in the mirror.

He laughed and went over, placing his hand over the outline of his hand, “My boob.” She smacked him lightly, “Ow, that’s my sunburnt side.”

“You are such an idiot.” She reached for the aloe vera and started to rub in on his arm.

“Yes, but I’m your idiot.” He kissed her forehead. When she was done, he took the bottle and covered her. He kissed her under the ear when he was done, “And you’re my very cute lobster.” He grinned.

Sakura shook her head in amusement, she couldn’t stand how adorable and sweet he was, she reached up and kissed him passionately. “I love my wonderful idiot.”

They went down for dinner, Kakashi couldn’t help the smirk on his face seeing them uncomfortable. “Spent too much time in the sun?” he teased.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, “Yeah no need to rub it in, Dad.”

“Well, that should teach you to not have sex and fall asleep outside after.” He smirked, a passing glance at Sakura.

Naruto blushed, “We already said we’re sorry.” Naruto grumbled.

Sakura laughed, “Well, too late to regret it now,” she got up to help with dinner, “Naruto, can you go get drinks from the garage please?”

He nodded and headed out.

“Did you enjoy the show, Daddy?” she whispered behind Kakashi.

“Very much, Baby Girl.” He smirked with a sideways glance as she passed behind him. Her hand gave his ass a quick squeeze, he was surprised by her cheekiness and boldness. He would have grabbed her back if it weren’t for Naruto coming back with drinks.

They sat at the table to eat. Sakura sat beside Naruto as Kakashi sat across from them. Naruto had a habit of reaching for her thigh whenever he could, she liked his small touches and she would return them. Rubbing her thigh against his, her foot over his.

Conversation remained lighthearted; Kakashi had a feeling Naruto was trying to make sure he was doing well after Hana. He still didn’t know how to feel about it, but Kakashi knew he didn’t feel as bad as he probably should have. He liked Hana, but he hadn’t liked her enough, he didn’t know if that was because of a bad match or because of Sakura. He almost jumped as he felt a warm foot rub against his calf. He glanced up, Sakura wasn’t looking at him, she was talking to Naruto about some girl.

Sakura did her best to ignore Kakashi and stay in conversation with Naruto as her foot moved to the inside of Kakashi’s knee. She kept her movements slow and unassuming. She could feel the weight of his gaze and it just made her want to keep going as far as she could.

“Shion doesn’t hate you specifically,” Naruto joked, “she would hate any girl that’s my girlfriend.”

“Oh, think much of yourself?” she joked back.

“Don’t be jealous, I only want you.” He bent over to give her a peck on the lips, “but that girl is persistent. I have to keep pushing her off, literally.”

Sakura pinched his sunburnt arm, he yowled, “You tell that bitch you belong to me.”

“Yes, babe.” Naruto kissed her again, placating her.

Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony. Sakura was jealous of a girl that was after Naruto, yet her foot was now pressed against the inside of his thigh. She had also been jealous of Hana. Sakura was a possessive girl, and he liked it. It wasn’t like Hana’s jealousy that slithered under the surface, Sakura claimed what was hers openly, and made no secret of her desires, in her own secretive way.

“What’s so funny, Daddy?” she teased, she didn’t call him that in front of Naruto too often, but since the blanket incident she would say it occasionally to make him squirm. She also made sure to press her toes right near his crotch. The dark cloud passing his gray eyes made her feel smug.

“Just never realized how _possessive_ you are, Sakura.” He said breezily. The smirk on her lips and her toes pressing against his groin was making his cock twitch.

Naruto sniggered, “Sakura is very possessive.” He grabbed her hand, kissing it.

“Just as long as you both know who you belong to.” She bit her tongue, realizing she had said what she was supposed to only think.

Naruto laughed again, “Sorry Dad, looks like Sakura has claimed you too.”

Kakashi kept his face as smooth as possible before the corner of his lips tugged up, “Looks like.” Their eyes met as she placed her foot over his length. Her eyes like molten lead, sparkling with mischief. He cleared his throat, “Is it a bad place to be?” he teased Naruto.

Naruto laughed, kissing her cheek, “Not at all.”

Sakura smirked, her hand dropping under the table, giving Naruto’s thigh a quick squeeze in appreciation. She felt Kakashi’s hand on her foot, adding pressure so she could feel his growing erection, before he gently pushed her foot off and stood up. “I’ll be out tonight. Behave yourselves, would you?”

Sakura and Naruto smirked, “I’m sure we’ll find ways to stay out of trouble, Dad.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the insinuation. He put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to change. He needed to see Mei.

He knocked on her door, she opened it wearing a cobalt nightgown that showed her ample cleavage and her long legs. “Hi, Handsome,” she greeted as she pulled him in with a deep kiss.

Kakashi kicked the door closed behind him as he let her guide him into her room, clothes coming off on their journey. He smiled as she pushed him down onto the bed, undoing his pants and pulling them off. “Hi, Mei.” He finally managed as she climbed up to him.

She let out a throaty giggle, “Do you want small talk now or later?”

He pulled her down to his lips, “Later.”

Mei was an oasis. He could enjoy sex with her without any guilt. She was beautiful, curvaceous, sensual, open minded, and unapologetic. She wasn’t one to hold back on what she wanted and how she wanted it, and it just made sex so much better. With Hana, he had always been guessing, with Mei, he never had to wonder. If Mei wanted to be on top, she would easily flip them, she would move at her own pace, with her own movements and it was the sexiest thing to see her claim her pleasure from him. In return, she would let him claim his pleasure from her, the perfect quid pro quo.

As they finished, he separated from her, wrapping the used condom in a tissue and throwing it out, Mei rolled over, placing her head on his chest. He breathed her in, she always seemed to smell of the ocean. He absently played with her fiery hair.

“So, it’s been a while since you’ve come to visit me,” she coaxed.

“I was seeing someone,” he answered.

“Oh, I guess it ended?” she ran her fingers down his chest.

“Yes, it wasn’t a good match,” he grabbed her hand, and kissed it. She was too close to his sensitive ticklish spots.

“So, you came to me to heal your broken heart?” she joked.

He chuckled, “Maybe I needed some good sex.” He bent down to kiss her.

“That I can give you any time, Sweetheart.”

“Yes, I know.” he smirked.

“Will you stay the night?” she asked, looking into his eyes.

“If you want,” he didn’t want to presume.

“I want,” she nuzzled back onto his arms as they fell asleep.

He woke up, put on boxers and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was used to being in her space, having been on and off for years now. He knew from the moment he met Mei she wasn’t one to be tied down, and if at one moment he desired more from her, he had learned to stop expecting it and to just enjoy her when she was willing.

She came downstairs and hugged him from behind. She kissed between his shoulder blades. “I love it when you make breakfast for me, Sweety.”

He chuckled, “You would like anyone making you breakfast as long as you didn’t have to do it yourself. You were never the cook.” He teased as he turned around, kissing her softly.

“I was never made to be a good housewife, I’ll admit. My talents lie elsewhere,” she grinned.

“No shame in that,” he squeezed her ass before returning to his cooking.

She set about making coffee and setting the table. Kakashi couldn’t help but think this was nice; good sex, waking up to breakfast, sharing it with a beautiful woman. A sexy woman that apparently liked to eat while in his lap. With breakfast that ended with more sex on the table.

As he got ready to leave, she gave him one more kiss, “I’ll help your broken heart whenever you need it, Sweetheart.”

He chuckled, “You’ll toy with my heart is more like it, Mei.”

She smirked, “You like it.”

“I do.” He walked out the door, wondering, why he did this to himself, set his sights on the most unavailable women. Mei, Sakura, neither would nor could be his. He ran his hands through his hair as he sat in his car. He didn’t quite remember the drive home, his thoughts consumed about his immoral thoughts for Sakura, his inadequacies in relationships, his choice in women, he just needed to accept the fact that he was going to be a bachelor all his life.

He opened the door to the house, moans quickly stopped, and the sound of ruffling clothes filled it instead. He slowly walked to the kitchen. Naruto and Sakura were breathless, flushed, and sweaty, their clothes not quite right. She was pretending to wash the dishes and Naruto fiddled with a towel.

“Dad, you’re home!” Naruto said a little too cheerily.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, “Hi, I see you’re making your walk of shame.”

Kakashi shook his head in amusement, “There’s no shame in it, and just disinfect the kitchen please,” he walked up to his room.

Sakura and Naruto turned back to each other and laughed, “Good thing he just got laid or he would have ripped into us.”

Sakura giggled, “Let’s continue this elsewhere?”

Naruto followed her sexy laughs back to his room, to finish what Kakashi had interrupted.

* * *

I asked for another stunning and sexy af bikini Sakura art from the wonderful <https://ducksperspective.tumblr.com/>

on twitter: @Pumpkinfriend  
Please check out their other amazing art and drop a comment if you like any of it. Let's spread some love and joy to our content creators during this time especially!

I may make this a series, because have you seen how hot this is!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please let me know with a comment below.  
> If you aren't aware, because of Covid-19 AO3 is not counting hits for people that don't have accounts, leaving a comment or a kudos is the best way of letting authors know how much you are enjoying their story. i promise you, it doesn't have to be a long comment, we thrive on anything, your thoughts! Favorite part? line? Your reaction? a single emoji, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded if you don't want, just let us know your feelings.  
> I do go back and read them when I need some motivation and if you want me to continue this is the best way of letting me know.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_


	6. Melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my kinky readers,  
> here is another naughty little update for this delicious story.  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Special thanks to Mrs.SakuraHatake for being an amazing beta as usual for this story, i think she really enjoys getting the first hand sneak peek and I am so grateful for her help.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!  
> Thank you and stay safe!

“There’s a summer festival happening at the beach in a few weeks,” Ino said, showing Sakura an ad on her phone.

“Oh, that would be fun. I haven’t been to the beach all year.” Sakura ate her lunch, wondering where Naruto was.

“Yeah, we should all go.” Ino looked up, noticing Sakura’s lack of attention, “Oy, Forehead, you listening?”

Sakura nodded “Yes, you want us all to go to the beach, that’s fine.”

“What are you thinking about? You’re barely paying attention.”

“Naruto, he should be here by now," Sakura mumbled, chewing on her cheek in concern. 

“He was finishing his presentation today, right?” Ino said carefully, she knew Sakura was not happy about Naruto being partnered with Shion.

“Yeah, with Shion,” Sakura said the name with disdain. “Maybe I’ll go see if he’s still in class.” She grabbed her bag to look for her boyfirend.

“I’ll go with.” Ino followed her best friend. If Sakura was going to get into it with Shion she wanted to be at her friend’s side.

Sakura was grateful Ino came with her, as she rounded a corner, she saw Naruto’s golden hair. She smiled, and then frowned as she noticed he was being backed into a wall by the blonde bimbo. Sakura held Ino back, a part of her was curious what Naruto would do.

Naruto held his hands up, trying to keep his distance, but Shion was persistent, pressing forward. He couldn’t deny his eyes had glanced down at her low cut shirt that showed off her ample cleavage, and she was certainly blessed in the area, but he had Sakura.

“Naruto, we should celebrate getting through this project. I’ll make you dinner?” Shion stepped forward, her hand on his chest, smiling flirtatiously.

Naruto laughed nervously, “Really, it’s no problem. We both did our fair share and got a good grade. That’s enough for me.” His back hit the wall. He didn’t want to be rude, but she was pressing up against him.

“Maybe I just want to show my appreciation,” she purred, rising to her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

Sakura was livid. How dare that little tramp get so close to Naruto? By the way Naruto was squirming, she knew it wasn’t wanted by him, and she knew him well enough to know he was too nice to shove her away She stepped forward.

Naruto had enough, he wasn't the type to be mean, but Shion needed a firm hand. He grabbed Shion’s shoulders and gently pushed her back. “Shion, I’m with Sakura, and you know that. Please, just stop.”

“Naruto,” Sakura reached him in time to hear what he said, she turned to Shion with anger, “Beat it, skank. He’s _my_ boyfriend and he just turned you down. Stop harassing him and chasing him like a bitch in heat,” Sakura snarled.

Shion bared her teeth, “You’re the little tramp, you stole him from me. We were dating when you came in and took him from me.”

Naruto was so confused at what was going on, all the women bristling and snarling at each other, even Ino seemed to be on edge behind Sakura.

“OK, you all need to stop. Shion, we weren’t dating, we hung out a few times and made out like twice,” he turned to Sakura and grabbed her hand, “Let’s go.”

Sakura gave the blonde one more scathing look then let Naruto drag her away, Ino following.

“Ino, I’ll talk to you later.” She gave her friend the signal that she needed alone time with Naruto.

“Sure, call you later.” She waved goodbye and took off.

Sakura took the lead and pulled Naruto to a secluded part of the campus. She pushed him against the wall of the back building to kiss him deeply and passionately before he could say anything.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed. Their tongues swirling. This was all he ever wanted, Sakura in his arms. He was happy here. He turned them so she was on the wall and lifted her, her legs circling his hips.

“I love you, Naruto. You’re mine,” she mumbled between kisses.

“Mmmm… love you too. Just yours. I don’t want anyone else.” He kissed down her jaw.

“Fuck me! I need you right now.” Sakura wanted him to know she was his as much as he was hers.

He glanced around and saw there was no one around, he quickly undid his pants, hiked up her skirt and sheathed himself into her. He knew what she needed. She said to fuck her, but what she was really saying was that she needed to feel them together. United as one, and he was willing to give it to her. He was willing to give her anything she wanted. He nipped at her ear, panting softly as he took her against the wall.

She held on to him tightly as he slammed into her, filling the deepest parts of her that only he ever had. “Oh, yes…” she sighed, she tugged on his hair so he would look at her, his ocean eyes boring into hers.

They muttered their love to each other between breathless thrusts and moans, until they came, foreheads pressed together, eyes locked, pouring their feelings into each other. They reluctantly separated and fixed their clothes, she gave him another grateful kiss before they walked back, hand in hand.

“I’m sorry…” he started.

She shook her head, “Don’t be, you did nothing wrong.” He hadn’t, he was so perfect it was too much almost. “You are the most perfect boyfriend a girl like me could ever ask for.”

He kissed her forehead, “You’re perfect too.”

Sakura smiled softly as her stomach churned in bile. It was she that didn’t deserve him, she was the one that ached for his dad. She was the one that behaved just like Shion to Kakashi. What right did she have to be so jealous and upset with Shion? She looked at Naruto, she couldn’t help the _need_ to be in his presence, he was sunshine, and he shone on her, warming her very soul. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like if he didn’t shine his light on her, she couldn’t imagine the coldness of his shadow. She needed to stop, she needed to find a way to squash her feelings for Kakashi or risk losing Naruto.

Kakashi’s phone lit up with a chirp, he glanced at the screen. Mei’s picture was blowing him a kiss, he smiled, and opened the text.

**_< Hey handsome, I have an opportunity for you, are you busy this weekend?>_ **

**< Not really, what do u have in mind?>**

**_< Great, meet me at the boardwalk at 11am. _ ** **_😘_ ** **_>_ **

**< Can’t wait>**

He put the phone down, he couldn’t help the tug of his mouth at the prospect of seeing Mei again.

Sakura and Naruto were getting ready to go early one Saturday morning, when Kakashi came down and noticed the beach stuff. Sakura was in small denim shorts, a white blouse and strappy sandals with a pink string around her neck from her bikini top.

“You guys going to the beach?”

Naruto nodded, “Yeah, to Whale Cove with some friends.”

Kakashi chuckled, “Funny, that’s where I’m going too.”

“Oh, what are you doing at the beach?” Sakura asked.

“I have a prospect meeting at the boardwalk.”

“What if we go together? We can hitch a ride with friends on the way back and not have to worry about parking for two cars.” Naruto suggested.

Kakashi nodded, “Sure, sounds like a good idea.”

They loaded up into Kakashi’s car. Sakura sat in the back seat and watched the two men in the front. They were bickering over music, and she couldn’t help but smile. They had such a good relationship with each other, and here she was shoving herself in the middle of it. She glanced up at the rearview mirror and for a moment she caught Kakashi’s stormy eyes, he winked at her and it made her stomach flutter pushing away all her worries. 

They arrived, walking through the boardwalk, Kakashi spotted Mei’s fiery hair shimmering in the sun. She saw him too and walked over.

She gave him a hug and a chaste kiss on the lips, “Hi, Kakashi.”

“Hi, Mei, been waiting long?” he noticed her hand grip his arm and not let go.

“No, just got here,” she looked over at Naruto, “Hi, Naruto, it's been a while, is this cutie your girlfriend?”

Naruto flushed and grinned, “Hi, Mei. This is Sakura,” he presented her proudly grabbing Sakura’s hand.

Sakura smiled, “Hi, nice to meet you.”

“Mei is a longtime friend,” Kakashi explained.

“We’ve been sleeping together on and off for years.” Mei covered her mouth, in a faux whisper towards Sakura.

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh at how audacious this woman was. She liked her, something about her openness put her at ease immediately.

“Mei…” Kakashi warned.

“What? Not like they aren’t having sex, right?” she winked at the couple.

Naruto and Sakura both flushed and laughed bashfully.

“Nothing to be ashamed about. A cutie like that, if I was your age Naruto…” she teased.

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh harder at Mei’s blatant teasing and Naruto’s red face.

“I bet you don’t have any problem in that department now,” Sakura admired, giving her a pointed once over.

Mei giggled, “And she’s funny, Naruto, you have a keeper.”

Kakashi always admired how easily Mei could enrapture almost anyone. It seemed no one was immune to her charms. “Alright, we have work, you told me there was a prospect you were going to introduce me to.” Kakashi needed to rein her in.

Mei gave him a wide-eyed look of reprimand. “Oh, killjoy,” she gave him another quick kiss. “Yes, I do. Since you’re so eager to meet them, let’s go. Hopefully, I’ll see you two around.”

Sakura and Naruto waived at the two as they left. Sakura couldn’t help but watch as the couple walked away. Mei was beautiful, curvy and fun, she could see why Kakashi was attracted to her.

“So, Mei and your dad?” she asked as she turned to Naruto.

He smiled, “They have a complicated relationship. It’s casual sex from what I understand, but dad wanted more at the beginning and she didn’t, He he seemed to accept it. He’s tried to find a relationship since then, but they don’t seem to stick. I think he still compares every woman to Mei, and well, she’s unique.”

Sakura nodded, “She seems fun.”

“She is. Maybe someday they’ll finally get together.”

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. She did want Kakashi to be happy. She cared about him enough for that, and Mei didn’t give her the bad energy Hana had. She wondered why that was. She would have thought originally it was possessiveness, even jealousy, but maybe it was something else.

They met up with their friends, Ino and her current guy, Sai. Eventually Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari joined, and finally Choji with Karui. They played some games at the arcade, had food from the stands before finally finding a place on the sand to set up.

Sakura slipped off her blouse, she wore the pink gingham bikini with the ruffles on the edges that Ino had picked out for her. She pulled off her shorts and noticed that Naruto was watching her, his topaz eyes intense.

“What?”

He came up to her and kissed her deeply. “I am so lucky you're mine. I love this.” He played with the string on her hip.

“Alright you two love birds, this is a public place,” Ino teased, but she was also being embraced by Sai from behind as he kissed her neck.

“Look who’s talking Ino-Pig?” Sakura laughed back. She looked around, Shikamaru was already laying on Temari’s lap, Karui was sitting between Choji’s legs. She loved that all their friends were happily paired up.

Naruto pulled her to the water, “Come on, let’s get in.”

Sakura ran to the water with him. She loved the water. She pulled him into the waves, when they swam far enough to avoid the currents, where they floated watching the sky, she turned to him. “Naruto,” he looked over, his eyes just as clear as the ocean, “I love you.” She said it simply but at the moment she could feel that in the center of the ocean. There was no one else she would rather be with. She also knew she wasn’t worth his love.

Her emerald eyes sparkled with something he wasn’t sure of, it was something darker behind them, he swam over to her, “I love you too. No matter what.”

“No, don’t say that. Love isn’t unconditional like that.Let me earn your love; let me strive to be worth it.” She didn’t know where this desperation came from, her eyes watering. Was it Kakashi? Was it Shion? Guilt and jealousy oozing through her.

He wiped the tears from her cheeks, “Babe, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he asked, his voice full of worry

She splashed water on her face, “I’m sorry. I just—I just need to tell you I’m sorry.”

He didn’t know why she was suddenly so emotional, “There’s nothing to apologize for.”

There was so much for her to be sorry for, but as she looked at his face of love and concern, she held back and kissed him softly. She was a coward. She was selfish. She was disgusting. Instead, she let him love her and let all those feelings wash away with the water and enjoy his light.

Kakashi and Mei finished their meeting, they walked down the boardwalk, her arm through his.

“Thanks for the referral, he seems like a great prospect.” He saw her smile, and he couldn’t help but lean down to kiss her.

Mei grinned, “You’re welcome. I thought you would like to work with them.” They reached the end of the pier, she leaned against the railing and pulled him in.

Kakashi held on to her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her again, letting himself give into her soft lips and bubbling enjoyment. He knew better than to want more than what she was giving him in the moment, but it was these moments, where she treated him like more than a friend that had him aching for it to be more. It’s how she always reeled him in. He was too weak to resist her, and tell her to stop playing with his heart. At least she thought he was worth playing with.

“Since we’re at the beach, want to get in the water?” she ran her hands down his chest.

He looked down, she showed him the stings of her bikini that were hidden under her flower print dress. “Sure, I have a pair of trunks in the car.” He wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to see her in a bikini.

After he changed, they walked down the beach to find a spot, he watched, enraptured as she pulled off her dress. She was in a cobalt blue suit with gold stripes that hugged her every curve. She threw the dress at him with a wink and a giggle. Kakashi laughed at her playfulness and followed her into the water.

“Aren’t we too old for this?” Kakashi teased as she splashed him.

“You’re never too old for the beach, Kakashi.” She splashed him again.

He lunged at her and grabbed her by the waist, causing her to squeal in delight. “No, I guess you’re right.” He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and walked them deeper into the water.

Sakura was laying on her stomach, baking in the sun, reading when Naruto came to sit with her after playing volleyball with the others. He gave her ass a pat, letting her know he was back. She gave him a smile as he bent down to kiss her temple.

“I’m getting hungry,” he brushed back her hair, he couldn’t get over how lovely she looked, tousled hair, “You would be the most beautiful mermaid,” he laughed.

She chuckled, “And you can be my God of the seas.” She sat up running her fingers through his hair, “I could eat.” She got up and pulled on her shorts, following Naruto and the rest other than Shikamaru and Temari to get food.

Sakura chuckled inwardly at the lazy couple. Temari had moved from the desert and had fallen in love with the ocean and didn’t want to go with them; of course Shikamaru was more than willing to lay down, watching the clouds pass by. Sakura looked back at the two, they seemed like such an unlikely couple. He was lazy, she was ambitious. Even so Sakura could see how much they cared for each other as Shikamaru went back to lay his head on her thighs and Temari played with his hair.

Sakura looked ahead at Choji and Karui, they were holding hands and smiling sweetly. Choji tempered the hot headed Karui. Then there was Sai and Ino, Sai was the calm to Ino's enthusiasm. They were newer, and Sakura hoped they would work out in the long term. She grabbed Naruto’s hand, he squeezed it back.

They played carnival games after eating. Naruto won her a stuffed fox. She held on to it as she ate her popsicle. She noticed Naruto watching her mouth. She smirked and gave the popsicle an extra sexy lick just for him. She giggled as his cheeks flushed, and his eyes darkened. She tilted the popsicle to him, he licked it after her and gave her a deep kiss sharing the sticky sweetness. 

“Mmm… you are a tease babe.”

“Tonight baby.” She ran her nails over his bare chest, his tanned skin hot under her fingers.

Kakashi and Mei had been walking down the beach, letting the water lap at their feet. He glanced down at their interlaced fingers. This was nice, but he didn’t want to startle her by drawing attention to it. He liked the easy talk that they had, he thought of Hana, how different it had felt. With Hana he had felt like he was walking on eggshells, with Mei, he didn’t ever have to censor himself and she didn’t hold back either.

As they walked, they noticed Naruto and Sakura putting away their things. Kakashi walked over, “You guys heading home?”

“Yeah, everyone else left, we were going to head out with Shikamaru,” Naruto answered.

“We were going to head out too. We can all head back together.”

“Perfect.” Naruto turned to Shikamaru, “Hey, we’ll catch a ride with my dad.”

“All right, see you later.” The dark-haired man waived and walked off in a slouch after Temari.

Kakashi couldn’t help but notice as Sakura bent down in those tiny denim shorts as she gathered their stuff. Her ass overflowing in those shorts, the top of her bikini a sweet pink with innocent ruffles that hugged her full breasts enticingly. He shook himself as Mei squeezed his arm, he looked over at her, unaware of anything other than Sakura for that split second. He hoped no one noticed.

“What if the kids take your car and you come with me?” Mei bit her lip flirtatiously.

That was an idea, and a way to release the feelings in his stomach at seeing Sakura, “Sounds like a plan.” He pulled out his keys and threw them at Naruto, “You guys take my car, I’ll go with Mei.”

Kakashi followed Mei to her car, then tossed him the keys to drive. When they were on the road she reached over to his lap tracing the bulge that he’d been working so hard to keep down, but as her fingers grazed him he didn’t have any will power to hold back.

“Mei…” he sighed as she reached into his trunks to pull out his hardening member.

“Mmmm?” she looked at him with faked innocence. Her lips turned up to a wry smirk as she leaned over and bent down kissing his length.

“Hmmm… Mei…” he gripped the steering wheel tighter as her velvety tongue moved up from base to tip, swirling on the underside of the head.

“Shhh… just focus on the road. I’ll take care of you,” she soothed as she kept playing with his cock.

He groaned, “You’re making it hard to focus.”

“Watch the road. How would it sound if we got into an accident as I gave you road head?” she chuckled and sucked on his tip.

“Fuck, Mei…” one hand left the wheel and entangled itself in her hair. She was too much sometimes, and he loved it. The danger and excitement, how hot her mouth was, how nimbly her tongue lapped him up, the soft moans she was making, he loved it all. And then, she reached down to play with herself, “Fuck… you’re so sexy.” He let go of her hair and slipped his hand under her dress to tease her nipples.

He could feel her eagerness as she moved her head faster and sucked him harder, taking him in as deep as she could. She then reached down to tug at his sacs and Kakashi had to focus extra hard on the road. Mei knew what he liked and had him climaxing before they reached her place. She sat up wiping her mouth as she swallowed.

“Mmm.. you taste so good,” she teased with a lick at her lips.

“You almost made me go off the road,” he watched her smile. She knew what she had done and enjoyed every minute of it, “Now lean back and let pull down your top.” He reached between her thighs to find her pearl.

She moaned and did as he asked, leaning the seat back and undoing her top so her breasts spilled out.

“You have the greatest tits,” he admired as he flicked her clit, his attention divided between the road and her delicious body.

She moaned loudly as he kept playing with her, her own hands moving up to her breasts to knead and play with them. Pinching and pulling as she liked. “Oh! Right there, like that, that feels good…” she moaned as his fingers found a rhythm that was making her body tingle.

“Are you going to come for me, Baby?” he asked in a low voice.

“Mmmm… keep going! Just like that,” she moaned as she closed her eyes and gave into him, focusing on the pleasure until she was shuddering and screaming in pleasure.

He smirked as she fell back on the seat, he lifted his hand covered in her orgasm, licking each finger slowly. “You are delicious.”

She was still in haze and didn’t bother fixing herself the rest of the way. He pulled into her garage and climbed over between her legs. He hadn’t had car sex in a long time. Sure it wasn’t the most comfortable, but she just looked so irresistible that he had to have her right then and there. He undid the string of her bottoms, she lifted her feet to the dash, and tore off his shirt pressing her nails on his back. Her eyes dark with lust in invitation.

“Fuck me hard,” she commanded with a smile. 

He kissed her rough, “Yes, ma’am,” he smirked as he sunk himself into her and did exactly as she requested.

Sakura and Naruto made it home, having been teasing each other the entire ride back with touches and compliments. They stumbled into the house in each other’s arms, kissing and unfocused.

“Shower, now. Too much sand,” Sakura muttered against his lips. They managed to make it to the shower in uncoordinated steps up the stairs and fumbling hands as they took clothes off each other..

Naruto would never grow tired of seeing Sakura naked. Her perky breasts with water dripping down. He loved her hard, rosy nipples in his mouth, and her firm ass in his hands. He whined as she pulled him off, but he quieted down quickly at the look of promise in her emerald depths, and as she pushed him against the tiled wall and moved down. He let out a loud groan as her mouth enveloped his hard cock, licking at him just like she had the popsicle.

Sakura relished in Naruto’s expressions as she looked up to see what she was doing to him. His head back on the wall, his eyes firmly closed, enjoying her mouth. She moved down to take his balls in her mouth as she stroked his shaft. He looked down, their eyes meeting with lust.

“Sakura… I’m gonna…” he choked out as she found a pace that had him reeling.

“Cum all over my face baby.” She released his balls and went to lick at the slit on the tip, keeping her hands twisting and pumping. His cock twitched in her hands as he came, streams of white cum squirting out. She opened her mouth, to catch some on her tongue, but most covering the rest of her face. She giggled at his breathless cry, surprised at how much he had released. She kissed his softening length gently, “There’s a good boy.”

Naruto let out a wheezing laugh as he pulled her up to see her covered face, “You’re such a good girl.” He kissed her, still tasting himself, “Let’s get you cleaned up. Though, I do like you all covered in my cum.”

She ran her finger over her cheek, picking up some of his orgasm and licking it off. “I like being covered in cum.”

“Mmm… dirty girl,” he smeared her face even more as she laughed.

“I want your cum everywhere, Naruto.” She sucked on his fingers.

“I think I can manage that.”

When Sakura woke up the next morning, sticky and sore, she rolled over to Naruto. He was still passed out, sprawled on the bed. The sight filled her with contentment. She snuggled into his side, and he sleepily wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his hardness against her thigh, she bit her lip as her desire for him flared again, thinking of all the things they had done and how he had made her feel. She climbed up and slid him into her again. She wanted to be filled by him, wanted to know that he was the only one that would satisfy her. He groaned in his sleep, she liked this. She could use him as she wanted, watching him slowly realize he wasn’t dreaming. That she was, in fact, fucking him while he was mostly still asleep.

Kakashi walked in after Mei dropped him off. He walked upstairs and as he neared Naruto’s room, the door slightly ajar, the sounds of sex slipping out. They must not have expected him to come back home so early or they had been too enraptured in each other to make sure the door was closed. Through the crack, he saw Sakura riding Naruto. She seemed so lost to the feeling as she bounced on him. Her breasts following the movements of her body, her moans loud and clear. He stopped shamelessly and watched her through the sliver. She was so radiant in the morning light, her head falling back, her throat open as her hair fell back in waves.

“Ah! Naruto!” Sakura was so close; he had woken up somewhere in the middle and his fingers started pinching and playing with her clit, pushing her toward the edge.

Kakashi was entranced as she arched. Her body was shaking, screaming for Naruto as she came. She was so beautiful and erotic, and the lewdness of watching her was making him hot again. He kept watching as Naruto pulled out, flipped her on her back and came all over her stomach and thighs. Kakashi was rock hard seeing her covered in cum and her face of satisfaction as she smeared it over her skin, licking her fingers. She moaned softly as she tasted the milky spend. He wished he could walk in there and finish covering her himself too. Instead he tore himself away and quietly walked to his room. Cumming in the shower wishing it was Sakura’s chest instead.

* * *

I just could not contain myself and asked for another! piece from the amazing Lairis!

Please oh please stop by her page and let her know how amazing and sexy her Sakura's are, cuz hot damn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill, leave a comment down below, it feeds my desperate need for validation and makes me want to write some more.  
> Love you all!


	7. Serves Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my awesome readers,  
> here is the next delicious update to this story.
> 
> I want to take a moment and dedicate this chapter to the wonderful Ila-Moon, (if your reading) Thank you for being such a great person, a talented writer, and bringing some great stories to the fandom. I wish you nothing but joy and happiness, please take care of yourself and your family. Sending you so much love.
> 
> Special thanks to Mrs.SakuraHatake for betaing as usual, I don't know what I would do without you.
> 
> You know the drill, if you like what the work that I'm putting out, let me know, you might think that little single emoji isn't enough, promise, it is. I smile at every single comment each of you leave. That goes to all content creators. There seems to be a big influx of negativity recently, maybe people cooped up to long, not sure, but its more important than ever to support each other, spread some love and positivity in this fandom. We've lost so many talented people because of the toxicity of the fandom, let's try to keep them motivated. 
> 
> Please, everyone stay safe, sending love.

Kakashi was in his study, trying his best to work, but all he could think about was Sakura, her graceful arching body as she came, the look of pure greed and lust as Naruto came on her. Kakashi hadn’t touched Sakura in weeks, and he missed her. He pulled out his phone and looked for the pictures she had sent to him that day she had masturbated in the bath. His mouth watered at the thought of her pert nipples in his mouth, his tongue in her sweet pussy, and her ass—those perfect globes. He groaned in frustration, his pants tight as his erection pressed against them.

He needed something, anything from her. He texted her.

< **Baby Girl I miss you** >

Sakura was in the library for her free period when her phone chirped. She glanced down and grinned when she saw who texted her.

**_< I miss you too Daddy>_ **

**< I saw you and Naruto the other morning. I want my cum all over you>**

Sakura looked around, the library was mostly empty at this time, and she knew the most secluded places, having been a library assistant, she knew the secret bathroom in the far back. She quickly gathered her things and rushed to that private bathroom. Her belly was already hot with just that text. She locked the door behind her.

**_< I want your cum all over my skin daddy>_ **

She unbuttoned her top and took a picture of her breasts.

Kakashi moaned, undoing his pants and pulling out his hard cock. He took a quick video pumping himself.

Sakura whimpered, she needed more. She hit the call button.

Kakashi was surprised that she called but quickly answered. “Baby Girl…”

“Daddy…” she said in a breathy moan, “I want to suck on your cock so bad, Daddy.”

“That sexy little mouth of yours, wrapped around my cock.” He moaned as he stroked thinking of her, and the soft sighs she was making on the other end.

“I’m playing with my nipples, wish you were sucking on them.” She took another quick picture of her hard peaks as she plucked at them.

“Gods I miss them so much, Baby Girl. I miss your nipples in my mouth.” He was salivating at her perfect mounds.

“I like it when you swirl your tongue and suck on them at the same time.” She leaned against the counter, closing her eyes, imaging him doing the things she was describing.

“I like the little sounds you make as I touch you.” He brought to mind the soft moans and mewls she made. “Touch yourself. Tell me how wet you are.”

Sakura whimpered at the authority of his tone, “Yes, Daddy,” she breathed out as she took off her panties, lifting a leg up onto the counter as she sat back to get comfortable. She moaned quietly as her fingers pushed past her slippery folds. “I’m so wet, Daddy.”

“Such a good girl,” he praised, pumping his hand tightly.

“I wish you were eating me out, Daddy.” Her fingers were circling her pearl. She brought the phone down and took a video of her fingers covered in her arousal. “Look how wet I am, Daddy.”

“Fuck, Baby girl. I want to shove my face in your pussy. Next time I’m eating you out till you come all over my face.”

“Oh, yes, Daddy, please.” She shuddered at the thought, she cried out as her fingers dipped into her heat. “Your fingers—they were… Aaah…so good… Mmmm…”

“Your pussy is so tight and warm, Baby Girl, and you taste so good.” He jerked in his chair as he teased the tip, thinking of how it would feel to be inside of her.

“I’m dripping thinking of you, Daddy,” she whimpered, her clit extra sensitive.

“I’m so hard thinking of you, Baby Girl.”

“Are you leaking precum, Daddy?” she imagined what he would taste like, thinking of the engorged pink head oozing out his salty musk.

He grunted as he thrust into his hand, sticky and slick from his saliva and precum, “Yes, my cock is all hard and wet as I jerk myself off wanting you, Baby Girl.”

She whined, “I want to be filled up with your big cock, Daddy. I’m so close…”

“Cum for your Daddy, Baby Girl. I want to hear you cum for me,” he commanded.

“You too Daddy, cum for me,” she gasped, holding back a cry as she came. Her walls pulsing around her fingers wishing for something more. She took a video, showing him her orgasm leaking out and covering her hands, then licking them clean.

The video was the final push over the edge. Her pretty pink pussy gushing with her orgasm. He growled, angled his phone down and groaned as he came, his hand catching his release, “Fuck, Baby Girl…” he panted, “You’re so sexy.” He sent her the video of him cumming.

She watched as ropes of his climax shot out over his hand. Sakura giggled breathlessly as she caught her breath. “You’re sexy too, Daddy.” She fixed her clothes, “Make time for me this weekend.”

“Friday night. Come down to the kitchen when Naruto is asleep,” he should be more disgusted with himself for the suggestion, but gods, he couldn’t stay away from her. “By the way, I really liked the bikini you wore to the beach.”

Sakura chuckled, “Thanks, but I didn’t think you were paying any attention to me when you had Mei.”

He tucked himself back into his pants, wiping his hand on a tissue. “Don’t be jealous, Baby Girl.”

She laughed, “I’m not actually. She’s beautiful and seems fun. I think you two would be a good match.”

He sat back, surprised, “You hated Hana.”

Sakura shrugged, “Yeah, I don’t know how to explain it. Hana didn’t give me good vibes, but Mei does. Hana was so uptight, you always seemed so tense around her, but you seem more yourself around Mei.”

“Yeah, she’s easy to be around.”

She glanced at her watch, “Sorry, Daddy, I have to get to class. I’ll see you this weekend.”

“Bye, thank you.”

“It was fun. Bye.” She hung up, cleaned herself and ran to her next class. Maybe Naruto would come home with her today.

Naruto gladly came over to have dinner with Sakura’s parents. She had been itching to touch him and have him touch her. She wanted him to fill her and stretch her out. For his tongue….

“Honey, are you ok, you seem flushed?” her mother asked.

Sakura snapped out of her daydream, “Hmm? Sorry. Yes, I’m fine. The curry is a little spicy today.”

“Want more water?” Naruto asked.

She glanced over at him, she discreetly squeezed his thigh giving him a dark look, “No, it’s fine. Thank you.”

Naruto knew the look and why she had her hand on his thigh. He cleared his throat to control himself, “Sure.”

They finished dinner and escaped to her room. The moment she closed her door Naruto was on her, his kisses greedy and lustful, and she returned them in kind.

“What were you thinking at the dinner table, naughty girl?” He nipped at her ear.

She shuddered, “You, filling me up, stretching out my pussy,” she gasped as he licked behind her ear, “your tongue around my nipples, eating me out.”

“I can do that. Anything you want, Babe, just ask.” He moved to the other side of her neck as he maneuvered her to the bed.

She pulled down her skirt and panties with his help, “Eat me, please…" she pleaded in a low voice, tugging off his shirt.

He smirked, lifting her legs over his shoulders and kissing down her thighs. “Anything, babe.”

She took off her shirt, and fell back on the mattress. She moaned softly as he came closer to her center; every press of his lips on her thighs was like ice and fire. When his tongue finally made it to her folds, she jerked at how good it felt.

Naruto licked with long flat strokes, she was so responsive, trembling with the lightest touch. “Damn Babe, you’re so sensitive,” he dipped his tongue into her sopping entrance, “and so wet.”

“I’ve been so horny, baby.” She snapped off her bra, his large hand reached up to knead a breast as she played with the other.

“I can see that.” He mumbled, mouth filling with her sweet musky arousal.

“Stop talking, concentrate,” she said with a smile.

He smirked, “Sorry, Babe.” He went back to her pussy, suckling her clit softly as he moaned so she could feel the vibrations.

She was panting, her eyes closed as she gave into every move he made. He slipped in two fingers, curling them up to her special spot. Her body jolted as she cried out.

“Oh! Yes! Naruto, that’s it,” she breathed out. He was so good at this. He knew exactly where to go, her body was his to learn from. He was a quick study and a genius in bed. Then his thumb grazed her second entrance, she felt her body tighten at the new feeling.

His thumb had slipped, he hadn’t meant to touch her there. She had told him before she wasn’t ready. “I’m sorry,” he moved his thumb away.

She relaxed as his mouth went back to her pearl, “It’s ok, just not expecting it. Keep going.” She reached down to his hair and pulled him off, he looked at her confused, “Actually, get up here, I want to suck your cock while you eat me out.”

Naruto quickly removed his pants, he laid down as she settled her hips over his face. His hands went to her ass, pulling her down so he could lick at her pussy. “Just sit on my face for a minute,” he muttered.

“Aaah… yes…” she groaned as she hovered over him. She reached forward to caress his hard cock. It was jutting up towards her, calling for attention. A bead of precum dripped down as she rubbed her thumb over the tip. His moans vibrated deliciously against her mound. She licked the palm of her hand, leaving behind a generous amount of saliva and went to stroking his length.

“Gods, I love you,” he mumbled into her center as he pushed two fingers back in.

She could barely hear what he was saying, his voice muffled, she giggled, “I love you too.” She bent down to finally take him in her mouth. She was so turned on, having been on edge all day since her call with Kakashi, and Naruto was merciless in his touches, she came with a gasp choking on his cock down her throat. 

Naruto lapped her up, feasting on her. Sakura’s mouth was so hot, and the vibrations of her moans were radiating down his shaft. He gave her ass a few gentle smacks as he laid her down on her stomach. She had a smile on her lips, whimpering softly as she came down, “Oh, I’m not done with you, Babe.” He climbed on top of her, rubbing his cock over the cleft of her perky ass cheeks. He lifted her hips slightly for a better angel and shoved himself deep into her pussy. She buried her face in the sheets to muffle her scream.

He bent down to kiss her neck and shoulders as he rocked into her, holding her hips down. “Feel good, Babe?”

She simpered, and nodded, “Yes, Baby. So good. So full. So big.” She spoke in broken sentences between each powerful thrust.

“My big cock filling your pussy?” he groaned pumping into her harshly. 

She could only nod breathlessly.

“My thick cock stretching out that tight little pussy of yours?” he licked and sucked behind her ear and neck where she liked.

“Yes, oh yes!” she moaned, “You’re so thick and big. I love your cock.”

“Good, I love your pussy. So tight. So wet. So hot.” He grabbed her wrists pinning them behind her back. He sat up and fucked her. She was sobbing in pleasure as she climaxed again, her body convulsing under him, but he didn’t stop.

“Naruto… please…” it was too much.

“I’m not done,” he growled, “I’m going to cum inside of you. Fill up your pussy with my cum.” Her walls were quivering around his cock, begging for his seed. “Ready? You gonna take my cum inside your pussy, Baby?”

“Yes! Please yes! Give it to me!” she groaned deeply.

His cock twitched as streams of his climax erupted inside of her. Another surge of pleasure overtook her, she clenched the sheets as he slumped over her. He rolled them onto their sides, so he wasn’t crushing her, their legs entangled, still trembling with aftershocks.

He brushed back her hair, holding her tight as they breathed deeply. “Do you think your parents hear us?”

She was still in her little pleasant cloud, his hands caressing her breasts in soothing circles, “Hmm? Their room is on the other side of the house. They’re usually watching TV, and they’re heavy sleepers." she breathed in deep, loving the smell of him and her surrounding them. "They’ve never mentioned it to me. They just told me to be safe, not get pregnant. It helps that they like you.”

“That makes me feel better. At least they don’t hate me for fucking their daughter,” he chuckled.

“You fuck her so well,” she teased.

“She’s just a total sexy babe. I can’t keep my hands off her. It’s their fault for making such a beautiful woman,” Naruto joked back as he squeezed her breast.

She laughed, “You’re so dumb.”

“Yes, and you still want my sexy body,” he smirked.

“Dumb, with a sexy body, and a great cock. That’s my man.” Sakura looked back to kiss him.

“You’re the brains,” he said kissing her forehead, “I’m just your arm candy.”

They laughed. This is what love was to her, the laughing, the warmth, the ease of being with each other. 

As she fell asleep in his arms, the nagging guilt crept back into her stomach. She knew she shouldn’t want Kakashi. Naruto was perfect, everything she could ever ask for and more. Why did she crave Kakashi the way she did when she had everything right in front of her? Maybe if she could figure it out, she could move on from her destructive desires.

Friday, after school Sakura went to Naruto's. She was still in her uniform and over the knee socks, when they walked into his house.

“Dad, you home?” Naruto called out as he took Sakura’s bag.

“In my study,” Kakashi answered.

“I’ll go see what he wants for dinner,” Sakura told Naruto.

He nodded, “I’ll put these away." He disappeared up the stairs.

Sakura rushed over to Kakashi’s study. He looked up at her and smiled. He had been waiting for her all day, excitement bubbling in his belly at the dirty things they had promised each other when they last spoke. She looked divine, his sweet Baby Girl. 

She looked so innocent in her uniform and headband, but the look on her face was downright erotic. She twirled for him, lifted her skirt, bending over slightly showing him her lacy black underwear that hugged the curvature of her perky ass. She turned back and gave him a wink. He growled low, “Baby Girl…”

“Naruto wanted to ask what you wanted for dinner,” she smiled innocently at him, as if nothing had happened. Her eyes locked on his, a dark storm brewing. 

“Anything is fine.” He wanted to pull her to him and bend her over his lap, tracing the edge of her socks up to her panties, massaging her firm cheeks.

She felt smug at his stunned look, and his granite eyes darkening into storm clouds at her teasing. She looked down the hall as Naruto came in, “Your dad says he doesn’t care.”

“Great, can we have ramen?” he smiled bright.

Sakura and Kakashi laughed, “We had that last week,” Sakura told him.

“But ramen…” he whined, he looked at both with pleading eyes.

“Gods you're so dumb,” she smacked his arm, “Fine, ramen.”

He grinned as he left down the hall, heading towards the kitchen. Sakura turned back to Kakashi, giving him a final wink as he laughingly scoffed, shaking his head. 

After dinner they watched a movie in the living room. She curled onto the couch, her head on Naruto’s lap, her feet on Kakashi’s. She wasn’t as shy this time, Naruto didn’t think twice as she asked for a blanket. Kakashi absently rubbed her feet. Not with the same energy as that night, but still it had her looking forward to seeing him later when Naruto fell asleep.

She purred softly as Naruto played with her hair, her excitement for Kakashi was dampened at the shame that crawled down her throat to her stomach. Kakashi’s thumb rubbed the arch of her foot. Of course, he gave great foot massages.

She eased her conscience by taking care of Naruto when they went up to his room. She let him cum in her mouth, then on her face and chest again. He had fun getting her dirty again, and he had especially loved her socks, requesting she keep them on. She didn’t deny him anything, making sure he was sated. They took a shower after they were done, cleaning up his mess on her body.

Sakura couldn’t follow Naruto into unconsciousness. She was waiting for the right time. She hated that she was in Naruto’s arms, but still looked forward to playing with her Daddy. Somewhere in the night, she heard Kakashi’s door open. She looked over to Naruto, sleeping soundly. She disentangled herself from him, threw on her panties, pulled on the socks, since it seemed Kakashi liked them too, and one of Naruto’s shirts. She slowly opened the door, making sure Naruto didn’t wake up and walked out quietly. Her heart was hammering. The lust in her chest acidic, burning through her, she felt like melting. She stepped down the stairs quietly, and saw Kakashi’s lean figure illuminated by the refrigerator light.

She bit her lip. He was in tight boxers, and she could clearly see the outline of his thighs and muscular ass. She tiptoed over to him. She didn’t want to startle him, but she couldn’t help reaching out for him. “Hi, Daddy.” She said softly.

Her warm hand gently caressing his back caused Kakashi to turn around. Sakura looked so sweet. Sleepy, hair mussed, but bright. “Hi, Baby Girl. What are you doing down here?” He ran his hands down her arms after he closed the fridge.

“I got thirsty.” She smirked.

“I’m a little hungry myself. Your little teasing earlier left me wanting more,” he grinned back deviously, “bend over, Baby Girl.”

She turned and did as he ordered, holding on to the counter. He pushed her oversized shirt up, massaging her rear in appreciation.

“You have such a great ass. These socks,” he growled teasingly as he ran his fingers over the edge of them. He kissed down her spine. He tugged down her panties, not wasting any time. He went back to trace the edges of her socks. He heard her soft gasp as he pressed his lips to her thighs, kissing and nibbling lightly, moving up to her perky ass. “I’ve wanted to do this since that first night.” He murmured into her skin.

Sakura worked at keeping quiet as he explored her with his mouth. She squeaked louder than she expected when his tongue slipped between the cleft of her cheeks lightly grazing over her second hole. “Daddy… that’s…”

“Shh, someone might hear.” He hushed with a smirk and dove back between her two firm cheeks. He had to contain the urge to moan. She was a dream come true. He flicked out his tongue, going back to tasting every part of her. He let his mouth wander from back to front, suckling on her clit, dipping his tongue to her entrance, letting her juices fill his mouth. Her quiet pants and moans were so sexy. He had been wanting to finish what they had started for so long now.

His mouth was everywhere, places she didn’t even know could feel good. She bit down on her hand as he pressed his tongue alternating between both holes. Naruto had asked for anal before. She had always been too embarrassed, but she had never imagined it could feel so good.

Her legs were trembling, her breathing quickening, he slipped a finger into her soaking pussy, urging her closer to her climax. His thumb reached for her clit as he continued to tongue her puckered hole. Then she was shoving her fist in her mouth to muffle her sounds as her climax had her shaking, his hand was dripping with her orgasm. He moved his mouth down to taste as much as he could, licking his fingers clean of her. He kissed back up her spine soothingly until he reached her neck. “Feel good, Baby Girl?” He nibbled at her ear as she let out a breathy chuckle.

“You know it did. Thanks, Daddy.” He grabbed her hips, pressing his hardness to her sensitive mound.

“It was my absolute pleasure, Baby Girl.” He kissed behind her ear. “You taste so good.” His hand moved under her shirt to palm her breasts. He thrust his pelvis against her ass like if he were fucking of her. Dreaming he was inside her hot center. She met his hips with low moans. “Shhh…” He covered her mouth with his hand as he brought the back of her head up to his chest.

Sakura was going to lose it. This was beyond sexy and dangerous. His hard cock pressed against her naked mound. It wouldn’t take much for him to slip out his length and slide into her. His hot breath was on her neck making her lightheaded.

He wasn’t going to fuck her. It might be stupid considering how far they came, but he could still hold back on completely defiling her with his depravity. His beautiful, innocent, and sexy, Baby Girl. She was moaning into his hand as he grinded against her. Her wetness had soaked his boxers. He needed to stop now while he could. He turned her around and kissed her hard. He lifted her shirt so he could see the perky mounds he had been thinking of for so long. He lathered them both with attention as she gripped his hair. He nipped at her hard peaks; she did her best to be quiet, but he also wanted to see if she would break.

Sakura ached for more, she went down to play with herself. “Daddy…” she whispered, he seemed to read her mind as he sunk his fingers back into her. “Oh yes…”

Kakashi kept playing with her breasts, he knew he was driving her crazy, her walls pulsing around his fingers when he did something she liked. Then she sucked in a sharp breath, her pussy clamped around him and she came again. He let go of her breasts and dove down to lap up her orgasm. She whined as it became too much.

He kissed up her flat stomach, then her chest, until he reached her lips. She was the perfect balance of sweet and sexy. He wanted her like this always. His tongue plundered her mouth, claiming her as best he could.

Sakura was delirious in the haze of him. Nothing mattered except her Daddy and how he was making her feel. He pulled back from her gently, she looked at him in confusion. He pressed his fingers to her lips.

“Go back to Naruto.” He smiled at the cute pout on her full lips. “Don’t argue with your Daddy.”

She rolled her eyes, but nodded, bending over to pull on her panties. He brushed back her hair when she stood up, she leaned into his hand with a smile. “I want to taste you, Daddy.”

He bent down to kiss her forehead and then her soft lips. “Not tonight, Baby Girl.” He watched her lean legs decorated with those sexy socks walk up the stairs. He reached down to squeeze himself, his boxers soaked by her, he went back to his room to finish on his own, still tasting her orgasm in his mouth.

Sakura woke up the next morning in Naruto’s arms, he’s soft snores comforting but also a reminder of her toxic desires. As he slept soundly, she had been downstairs with his dad. Naruto would wake up and go about his day, not knowing she was some sex crazed slut going after his dad. She wished she could just rip out her heart and scrub the desire she had for Kakashi from it.

Naruto rolled over, his face in her chest as he curled around her body, “What are you thinking about?” he mumbled sleepily.

Sakura laughed quietly as she brushed back his bright sunshine hair. She was always surprised how good he could read her sometimes. Which made her wonder how long could she keep her immoral lust a secret from him. “You and me,” she answered, continuing her train of thought, “how much I love you, how much I wish I was a better person for you because you deserve the best, Naruto.”

He grumbled, “You’re stupid.”

Sakura scoffed, “Excuse me? I’m stupid?”

He held her tighter around the waist, kissing at her mounds, “Yes, you’re stupid, and I should know, I’m pretty stupid. I know what I’m talking about.”

She laughed, “You are so dumb.”

“So, I’m not perfect then?” he cracked open his eyes to look at her.

She smiled sweetly at him; she knew what he was getting at. “No, you’re not perfect.”

“So, if I’m not perfect and you’re not perfect why are you wondering about what I deserve when I clearly have made my choice on what I want. Which is you.” He stared into her eyes hoping to impart his sincerity.

She pulled him up to kiss him, her heart could burst, he was so perfect. “I love you, so much.”

“Me too,” he peppered her with kisses, “I’m also very horny for you right now.”

She laughed, “You’re so stupid.” She pulled him into a lustful kiss, “Me too. Also, you asked about it before, I think I’m ready to let you play with my…” she flushed.

He quirked his head in confusion, she wasn’t usually bashful when it came to sex, “Play with what?”

Sakura took a deep breath, “Anal, I’ll let you try-—but no deep penetration.” She added quickly as he grinned.

“But I can touch you there?”

She nodded, “Yes, you can.”

He gave her another kiss, “Thank you, I’ve been wanting to eat your ass for so long.” He reached down to her hips, “Why are you wearing underwear?” last he remembered they fell asleep naked after sex.

“I went to get water last night, figured it wouldn’t be good to walk around the house naked,” she answered smoothly.

He shrugged and took them off, “And you kept the socks. So hot.” He took his time touching her everywhere. The new little places that made her moan and whimper. He liked her bent over, her firm ass in the air. They way she cried out his name as she climaxed from his mouth and hands.

“Naruto, put it in!” Sakura begged, she screamed as he shoved himself into her soaking pussy, his hands firm on her hips as he fucked her hard and fast.

Kakashi woke up to Sakura’s orgasmic cries, and then her moans and pleading to Naruto to fuck her hard. Kakashi couldn’t help but smile, her sounds were so lewd and lustful, he wanted her to make those sounds for him someday. But he couldn't really go that far with her, there was at least that invisible line he placed for himself, in some twisted sense of morality. Instead, he dialed Mei.

“Hi, Handsome,” she said in a husky voice.

“I’m sorry were you sleeping?” he hadn’t thought about the time, but now he thought of sleepy, early morning Mei in a silk nightie. 

“Mmmm… yeah but it’s okay. Needed to get up anyways.” He could hear her sheets being ruffled.

“Are you busy today?” he asked.

“Not really, want to do something?” she stretched and yawned.

“Come over, we can hang out here,” he enticed.

“I haven’t been over in a long time. Sure, I’ll head over later, you still have the pool, right?” It was going to be another hot summer weekend, a pool sounded refreshing.

He chuckled, “Yes, bring a swimsuit.”

“Great, see you in a bit.” They hung up.

Sakura screamed again, Kakashi could tell she had climaxed again. He was somewhat proud of Naruto, at least he knew how to take care of Sakura. Kakashi showered, he thought of emerald eyes as he pleasured himself. Mei would arrive soon, he was already looking forward to being with her, Sakura had only inflamed his desire. He needed to sate his lust, and Mei was everything he needed and more.

Kakashi went to open the door when Mei arrived, she reached up to kiss him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he smiled, “you look nice.” She was in a short mint green sundress that showed off her body in the best way.

She giggled, “It’s just a simple dress, Kakashi.”

He went up to cup her large breasts in his hands, “You could be wearing nothing and still look great.”

She laughed, “Baby, I look better naked.”

“That is true. Let’s get you out of this awful dress into something better then,” he smirked as he nipped at her ear.

She giggled as he pulled her to his room, “Are we alone?”

“The kids are showering.” He pointed at a door, the sound of water, laughs, and moans came through.

Mei laughed into her hand, “To be young again.”

“Oh, I’ll have you in the shower later. Don’t worry, Beautiful.” He closed his door behind her.

“That’s a promise?” Her eyes sparkled as she pulled off her dress.

He buried his face in her plump breasts, “Definitely.”

“Wear the pink one again, I liked that one.” Naruto pulled out her suit, she kept them at his place since he was the one with the pool.

“Ino picked it out. It’s my favorite too. It’s cute,” she giggled as she put it on.

“I’ll have to thank her one day.” He sat on the edge of his bed to watch her get dressed.

She liked how Naruto would always stop to watch her as she dressed. He always looked slightly disappointed and excited at the same time.

When they got downstairs Naruto picked her up in his arms, walked over to the edge of the pool as she let out peals of laughter, and screamed as he tossed her in the deep end.

“Jerk!” she accused as she surfaced.

He jumped in after her, he chuckled as he grabbed her and kissed her. “Yeah, but it was funny.”

Kakashi and Mei made their way out, Mei gave Kakashi the sunscreen as they sat down. He sat down on the oversized lounge chair, leaving her a space between his legs. She scooted into his body, he moved her long auburn hair aside to reveal her back, he kissed the base of her neck before squeezing some sunscreen and rubbing it into her skin.

Mei giggled at seeing Sakura and Naruto splashing each other and dragging each other underwater. “They are so cute together,” she smiled, looking back at Kakashi as he massaged her.

“Yeah, they are,” Kakashi agreed as he watched the couple, her bright smile radiant in the sun. Naruto was looking at her full of love. The shame and guilt started rotting in the pit of his stomach.

Sakura pulled herself out of the pool. “I need water, stop pulling me down, jerk.” She laughed as she kicked Naruto off her.

“Get me one too please.” Naruto grinned at her.

Sakura looked up to Mei and Kakashi, “Hi. Nice seeing you again, Mei. Do you guys want a drink since I’m going inside?” she smiled at them both. Mei was in an emerald bikini, her breasts barely held in as she tilted forward while Kakashi rubbed sunscreen on her back.

“Oh, sure. I’ll take a beer. Thanks, Hun,” Mei said cheerily.

“Thanks, Sakura, a beer is fine,” Kakashi answered.

Sakura nodded. She went to get the drinks but was soon joined by Mei.

“I figured we should get some snacks too,” Mei said as she opened the fridge and looked in.

“Oh, that’s a good idea. There’s a fruit tray we cut up yesterday. Some cheese, salami, and fresh salmon for Kakashi,” Sakura pointed at things in the fridge, and then opened the pantry, “There’s crackers, chips, and we can make a quick dip.”

Mei laughed, “You really know this house, don’t you?”

Sakura blushed, “It’s like my second home. Actually, I probably spend more time here than at my own home. My dad joked that he had forgotten he had a daughter the other day,” she chuckled sheepishly.

Mei dug through the fridge pulling stuff out, “Oh avocados. We can make guac.”

“Great!” Sakura and Mei started chopping tomatoes, onions and cilantro for the dip.

“So, girl talk,” Mei smirked. “Who was Kakashi dating before?”

Sakura bit her lip, unsure if she should be gossiping. Even if she had disliked Hana, that was on Kakashi to tell Mei. “Um, she was a veterinarian, she was pretty.”

Mei scoffed, “She already sounds boring.”

Sakura giggled, “Maybe a little.” Sakura liked how easy it was to talk to Mei.

“I love your bikini, so cute with the ruffles,” Mei reached over without thought at the fabric on Sakura’s chest.

Sakura blushed as at the proximity, “Oh, thanks, I like yours too.”

“Aren’t you sweet. It’s just a plain bikini, nothing special.”

“It helps you have a great body,” Sakura couldn’t deny the fact.

Mei laughed, “I have been blessed, and lots of gym and no carbs.”

Sakura joined in the laughter then looked down at herself, “Well, mine aren’t as big as yours, but I like them.”

“Please, Hun, don’t do that. You are a total cutie, and you can go braless, or wear those super cute low-cut shirts without looking like a prostitute. If I don’t wear a bra, these puppies have their own gravity and flail around,” they were chortling, “Plus, you have got a sexy ass. Do you play sports?”

“Yeah, I did diving last year. This year it’s water polo, and lacrosse.”

“No wonder you have great muscles.”

It felt odd being complimented so openly by another woman that wasn’t one of her friends, and Mei was so sincere.

“You’re both beautiful, right, Naruto?” Kakashi walked in, Naruto following.

Naruto and Sakura flushed at being put on the spot, “Yes! Of course, you’re both beautiful,” he nodded enthusiastically.

“Such a sweetheart!” Mei grabbed Naruto’s chin and kissed him on the cheek, “You have grown so much from that awkward loudmouth little kid.”

Sakura stifled back a laugh as Naruto’s entire face turned red, “Why did you guys come in?

“You two were taking so long and I could hear the laughter, figured the party was in here.” Kakashi went to the fridge and grabbed a beer for everyone.

Sakura took it gratefully, “We lost track of time.”

Naruto escaped Mei’s teasing and went to stand behind Sakura, hugging her and burying his bashful face in her neck. Mei went to Kakashi, he put his hand on her hip.

“We’re almost done with the dip, if you want to grab plates?” Sakura turned to Naruto.

He went to gather the plates, they served themselves and went back outside putting up the umbrellas for shade over the large lounge chairs.

After another layer of sunscreen, Mei and Sakura laid down next to their respective partner. Naruto settled into playing video games as Sakura read. Sakura would read him passages and he would show her what he was doing on his screen.

Mei cuddled up to Kakashi as he read. She was content enough with her head on his chest, scrolling through her phone randomly showing him funny pet videos. It was a nice lazy Saturday afternoon.

Naruto started getting fidgety. He was touching her, kissing her, teasing her. She knew he needed alone time.

“Let’s go inside,” Sakura whispered into his ear. He nodded eagerly. Sakura glanced at Kakashi, their eyes met in a heated gaze. She smirked at him before turning back to Naruto. She found she didn’t hate Mei touching Kakashi. It didn’t bring up the same boiling anger that she had with Hana.

Kakashi took a moment to appreciate Sakura’s ass one last time before turning back to Mei. She was already undoing her top, he chuckled.

“Finally, the kids are gone,” she smiled deviously.

“I scolded Naruto for having sex out here. I should set a good example,” Kakashi teased, running his fingers over her bare back.

“You’re no fun,” she giggled as she sat up, her breasts at his eye level, “Want me to put them away?”

“You are a troublemaker,” he grinned before taking a full breast into his mouth.

“That’s what I do best,” she moaned as he played with her chest.

Sakura and Naruto fell onto his bed as they both finished. They were panting heavily, her throat dry. She looked around and saw that they didn’t have water. She caught her breath and got up, pulling on panties and a dress.

Naruto groaned at the lack of her body, “Where are you going?”

“Water, I’m thirsty. You tire me out.” She smiled, then gave him a quick kiss, “I’ll be right back.”

She walked into the kitchen, and through the glass door she saw Kakashi and Mei, fucking. Sakura froze, for a moment. Kakashi had seen her and Naruto have sex before, and now that the tables were turned, she was curious. He had Mei’s leg on his shoulder as he pumped into her.

Her eyes were glued to the way his muscles flexed with each movement, his pale skin glistening from exertion, then his eyes met hers. She smiled at him, and he smirked back.

He kept fucking Mei as Sakura’s eyes bore into his, fetid desire and lust shared between them. Then Mei was cumming, he tore his gaze from Sakura and looked down at his partner. She was clawing at his arm, her evergreen eyes on his as she cried out for him.

“That’s it, cum for me, Beautiful,” he bent down to kiss her neck, as he finished with a few more harsh thrusts. Their heavy breathing and sated mewls the only thing breaking the silence.

Sakura quietly grabbed a few water bottles and ran back to Naruto. He was laying on the bed flipping through channels, she took off her dress and panties, climbing into his lap, kissing him, her hands in his hair pulling him to her.

Naruto wrapped himself around her feverish kisses, “Mmmm… Babe, at least give me a break,” he chuckled.

She pulled back, her face flushed, “Sorry.”

“What brought this on? What did you see downstairs?”

There was a way that he smiled at her like if there was a dark secret she was now part of, she narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion, “That’s a weird question, what was I supposed to see?”

It was his turn to blush up to his ears, “Well, when Mei is around, her and my dad—they kinda go at it like rabbits.”

Sakura laughed, “So when you had mentioned walking in on your dad before…?”

“Well, I can’t really blame him.” Naruto admitted, “it’s the same as how I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“Oh, really? You think she’s that hot?” she teased.

“Don’t get mad, but yeah, she’s hot,” he looked away sheepish, “The first time I walked in on them, it was the middle of the night and got up for a drink, they were doing it on the couch. I was like twelve, thirteen. It was— a sexual awakening for sure.”

Sakura chortled, “Oh, she was the first woman you jacked off to? No wonder you're so shy and bashful around her."

He turned red down to his chest, “Stop laughing. It’s embarrassing. Anyways, you’re all hot and bothered, did watching them turn you on?” he changed the conversation, hoping to embarrass her.

Sakura looked down, bit her lip, her cheeks flaming, “Maybe,” she admitted.

He slipped his finger down between her legs. She was so wet. “It did!” he grinned.

“Stop it! Don’t be a jerk.” She buried her face in his chest.

“I am just always amazed at what a naughty pervert my girlfriend is,” he joked, rubbing his fingers over her clit.

She moaned softly, “You’re the bigger pervert.”

“It takes two, Babe,” he pulled her face up to kiss her as he kept touching her where it would make her scream.

They gulped down the water after their next round. Naruto pulled her down to snuggle her chest. “Nap time,” he murmured.

She chuckled, she was tired, “Nap sounds good.”

She ran her fingers through his hair as his breath evened out. She stared at the ceiling, wondering what it was about Mei that didn’t create the same jealous feelings Hana had. As she had watched Kakashi, there was something about him. The way he had enjoyed himself, looking down to make sure he didn’t miss Mei’s climax. She could tell he had deeper feelings for Mei than he ever had for Hana. 

She took her lack of negative feelings for Mei to be a good sign and decided to join Naruto in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


	8. Candy Swirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll are impatient and thirsty! lol (and i love you all for it)  
> I know its been a few weeks since I have updated this delicious little story, so thank you for your patience.
> 
> Just needed a little break, but that doesn't mean I was unproductive.
> 
> Without further ado...  
> Here it is...  
> Enjoy

Naruto rushed home from school on Friday. The four of them had plans to celebrate Mei closing a deal at work, and he had to get dressed. The music in his ears had left him deaf to the rest of the world, but it was a way for him to destress. His usual routine was to go over to his dad to let him know he was home, so he made his way over to the study. It wasn’t until Naruto reached the door frame and took off his headphones that he heard—and saw— Mei moaning as she rode his dad.

Freezing in silence, Naruto couldn’t help but watch as her hypnotic breasts bounced. Her nipples a soft pink, the thought that they were slightly darker than Sakura’s crossed his mind. Luckily, Kakashi was facing away from the door, unluckily, Mei saw him. Air escaped Naruto’s lungs as her forest eyes met his, her body shook as a sharp moan escaped her plump lips. Kakashi was saying something to her as his hands groped at her mounds, but Naruto couldn’t hear as he watched Mei in the throes of her orgasm. It felt like he had been standing there for an eternity, until she broke eye contact lowering herself to Kakashi. Naruto turned on his heels and quietly ran up to his room.

A trembling breath made its way out as his hands ran through his hair. “ _Fuck_ ” he hissed.

It was so hot—she was so hot—it was better than when he had seen them in semi darkness at thirteen. Daylight illuminated her in all her curvaceous glory.

“Fuck…” He _needed_ Sakura, but the plan was that they were going to pick her up on the way to the restaurant. Throwing off his clothes impatiently, he did the next best thing; took a shower, wondering how Mei’s breasts would feel in his mouth. Thinking of how perfect it would be to have Sakura ride him while Mei smothered his face with her bountiful breasts. Even better if they both suffocated him with their perfect breasts. A ragged groan accompanied his climax.

Naruto couldn’t look Mei in the eye as they got into the car. Mei sat up front as Kakashi was driving, leaving him alone in the back to stare out the window. He jumped out as they reached Sakura’s house. Impatiently waiting for her to open the door. When the door opened, he couldn’t contain himself and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss.

Sakura was breathless. This kiss was unexpected, and uncharacteristic of Naruto to do so publicly. It made her skin flush. When he finally pulled away, her eyes locked into his azure ones. “Hi Baby, got something on your mind?”

He growled gently, “You are so hot, and I want you so bad.”

She giggled, leaning into his ear to whisper, “Calm down babe, you’ll have me all weekend. Let’s just enjoy dinner and then I’ll let you fuck my brains out.”

He gave her another appreciative kiss, as he walked back to the car with him.

The couples went to a fancy restaurant, the men in suits and the women in cocktail dresses. Sakura couldn’t help but admire the two men so well dressed. Naruto’s golden hair stark and his topaz eyes shining against the navy blue of his suit. Kakashi’s black suit contrasting against his silver hair and stormy eyes. Sakura had to remind herself not to gawk at him so openly with Mei and Naruto there.

Naruto sat across from Mei and beside Sakura, he leaned over to give his girlfriend a chaste kiss on the cheek. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. She was in a blush pink dress, halter with a high neckline that showed off her shoulders and arms, and short to display her legs and perky rear.

“You look very handsome yourself.” She returned, taking his hand in hers.

“Oh, young love,” Mei sighed. “You two are so adorable. I can’t take it.” She smiled as the coupled blushed, reaching for Kakashi’s hand. “Do you remember ever being that young and in love? Or were you always a player?”

Kakashi chuckled, “I had a girlfriend, but we broke it off when I joined the military after high school.”

“Oh, do you still have the uniform?” Mei smirked.

“No, I don’t,” he chuckled. “How about you?”

Mei looked off dreamily. “There was a really cute boy I loved with all my heart, until I caught him cheating on me,” she laughed ruefully.

Sakura glanced at Kakashi, guilt flashing in their eyes.

“Oh stop, it was years ago, you guys are so serious. Anyways, you two are so perfect together. I have never had what you two have.” She raised a glass to Sakura and Naruto. 

The young couple smiled at each other, letting an unspoken _I love you_ pass between them.

The rest of the dinner was fun, Mei was energetic, like a bright sun shining happiness around. Even Kakashi laughed through the night. Naruto enjoyed seeing his father being so carefree around someone, he took Sakura’s hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

Somewhere between dessert, Sakura noticed Naruto glancing across the table, lost in thought. She followed his gaze to Mei's ample and delicately covered cleavage. She found herself wondering what they would feel like. They looked so plush. 

Mei shifted, noticing Naruto's gaze break, and soft blush on his face. She made sure to wink at him next time their eyes met, making him blush deeper. 

Naruto turned to Sakura and a look of understanding passed between them. He gave her a guilty smile. She laughed softly at him. Feeling slightly better that she wasn't jealous and even found his bashfulness amusing, he leaned to her. They kissed gently, giggling at each other.

Sakura walked with Mei to the bathroom, she waited as the other woman reapplied her lipstick. Mei had a few too many drinks and was uncoordinated swiping on the lipstick. Seeing her lipstick smeared. Sakura reached up to the corner of the other woman’s lips to clean it for her.

“Thanks sweetie, we girls have to look out for each other.” She tucked a loose strand of rose hair behind Sakura’s ear.

Sakura couldn’t help but blush, there was always something about being around Mei that was both intimidating and empowering. “You remind me of my best friend, Ino. So full of confidence and energy.”

“You’re so sweet, Sakura. I can see why he likes you so much.” Mei walked out.

Sakura stood frozen for a moment. Whom did she mean? Naruto? Or Kakashi? Mei seemed the type to be sharp and intelligent, but unless Kakashi had slipped up, there was no reason to assume Mei meant anyone other than Naruto. Maybe it was just guilt and paranoia? Sakura hurried back.

Naruto drove them all back, Kakashi had a few drinks himself. Sakura sat in the front with him, holding his hand. The other couple was in the back seat, Mei leaning on Kakashi’s chest as his hand ran up and down her side. Sakura watched them through the rear-view mirror. Kakashi’s eyes meet hers. She turned to Naruto, squeezing his hand, he turned to her and gave her a smile.

When they arrived home, Kakashi and Mei stumbled up to his room in delightful sniggers that promised fun times ahead. Naruto and Sakura made it to his room. When the door closed, they both laughed. “Well, they were acting like teenagers all night long,” Sakura said, tossing her clutch onto his chair.

Naruto came up to her, lifting her on the desk to kiss her. “Mmm… they were acting like us.” He smirked.

“It was cute.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Gods, I love you so much. Are we that sickly sweet?”

“Yes, I’ve been told it's disgusting how in love we are,” he teased.

“Oh good, I’m not the only one that hears the complaints.” She nipped at his jaw.

“I love what we have, I don’t care what others think. They’re just jealous.”

“Agreed. Now I need you to take me to bed and fuck me.” She smirked mischievously.

“Yes, babe.” He picked her up and set her on the bed. “This dress is so hot on you.”

“Do you like it more than Mei’s?” She taunted.

“That’s no fair, her dress was… well, there was a lot of boob, couldn’t look anywhere else.” He flushed at her teasing. “And she was sitting right in front of me. I think she enjoys making me uncomfortable.”

Sakura laughed. “It was a lot of boob. I found myself wondering what they would feel like.”

He laughed, grabbing a handful of her breasts, "Like yours, but more?" 

She giggled, "Maybe?"

“You’re not much better, showing off your ass and legs in this. A wrong move and anyone could have seen your panties." HIs fingers lightly grazed the bottom of her dress.

“If I had been wearing any.” Sakura gave Naruto a wry smirk. She spread her legs slowly, his eyes going down as she pulled up the hem of her dress. He licked his lips as she revealed she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

Naruto growled softly. “All night?”

She nodded with a smile. Her heart fluttered and her belly clenched at the look of pure lust he gave her. She reached down to spread herself open for him, looking up at him expectantly.

He couldn’t contain himself. She was so sexy it was unfair. Her glistening folds were calling to him. Naruto dropped to his knees in front of her, swinging her legs over his shoulders and tasted her. Her moans filled his ears, her thighs warm and quivering as he lapped her up. He loved eating her out, getting to know every intimate part of her and what made her scream.

She watched him as he focused on pleasing her. She groaned as he slipped two fingers in, stroking her spot. He was so good at this. She squeaked in surprise as he flipped her over, lifting her ass. He massaged her cheeks as he went down to dip his tongue at her center. She reached down to play with her pearl wanting to keep the pleasure going.

Naruto loved her like this, and since she had allowed him to tease her second entrance, he had taken advantage of it. He let his thumb circle her puckered hole making her gasp into the mattress. He moved his tongue to join his thumb for lubrication, reveling in the way she shuddered under him.

“Feel good baby?” He kept licking, adding pressure.

“Nnngg… oooh… yes…” Ever since Kakashi had done it, she had let Naruto and he had been so excited to learn something new together.

“You’re so sexy.” He mumbled as he kissed her perky rear. He slowly slipped in his thumb.

She cried out, the intrusion odd but not unwelcome, she wanted to be filled. “Naruto, I need your cock in my pussy.” She pleaded.

He grinned and fixed himself to push into her slippery heat. “You’re so wet baby.” He moaned. She was still toying with her clit, as his thumb teased her ass, her walls were fluttering with each sensation making him want to take it slow to enjoy every second.

Sakura couldn’t stop the moans and pleas, it felt so good. Being touched by him in a new place, she almost wished she had let him try sooner. She reached behind her with the singular thought that she wanted more, and spread her cheeks open for him.

“Fuck, Sakura…” She was on full display for him, he couldn’t hold back the pride and lust. She trusted him enough to see her like this, and it just turned him on even more. He increased his speed as she signaled for more.

“Naruto, I need more. I need you!" she babbled. She just wanted him everywhere. Her fingers feverish as she brought herself to climax.

He watched her convulsing under him as she came, screaming for him. He bent down to kiss between her shoulders as she came down. “Gods, baby, you’re so amazing.”

She giggled, dazed. “You’re amazing. And you haven’t finished yet.” She could feel his hot throbbing cock inside of her.

“In a minute, I just like watching you cum.” He rocked slowly into her, her soft sighs making him twitch.

“Do you want to try anal?” She felt herself flush, but she was willing to try with him. She wanted to try. His teasing had felt good, he had been so sweet and gentle.

He nipped at her ear, “Are you sure?” He didn’t want to push her, but she had been more willing recently.

She looked back at him and nodded. “Yes, I trust you. I want to try with you.”

“You’ll tell me if it hurts or if you want to stop.” He wanted to make sure she knew he wasn’t going to push her more than she was willing.

His azure eyes were so deep, she smiled. “I love how considerate you are.” She reached up to kiss him. “Yes, I’ll tell you.”

Naruto grinned and went to his bedside table. He grabbed a bottle of lube. “Can you lay on your side? Might be more comfortable?”

Sakura was grateful for the idea. She wasn’t sure how much her legs could stand after that last orgasm. She peeled off her dress and laid down.

Naruto undressed and settled behind her, his hand went back to the cleft of her ass, smearing the slippery substance. He slowly circled her puckered hole. She closed her eyes as she clung to the pillow beneath her face. He slipped in a finger and then two. He had heard he needed to stretch her out. He took his time, her soft pants letting him know she wasn’t in pain.

“Is this okay?” He nibbled on her ear as he inserted a third finger.

Like everything so far, it wasn’t unpleasant, it was just new, and soon it became pleasurable. “Oh, yes. Go slow. Yes, like that.”

He followed her instructions, kissing her where he could reach. Her soft mewls let him know she was doing well.

Sakura was as ready as she could ever be. She was surprised at how different but pleasurable it could feel. Her anxiety dissipated. “Naruto, I want you inside.”

“Really? We can stop here if you want?”

She nodded impatiently. “I want you. Now.”

Naruto kissed her, removing his fingers. He was still painfully hard as he covered his length with lube. He pulled her closer to him, his cockhead rubbing between her ass cheeks.

Sakura was enjoying his touches, letting him know what felt good and what didn’t. This was why sex with Naruto was amazing, he cared and listened. She heard the stories from her friends, mostly Ino, some guys weren’t that great, and maybe she didn’t have the experience Ino did, but she knew Naruto was great in bed. Kakashi slipped into her mind, well she had that experience as well, though they hadn’t had sex, she did know he made her feel just as good.

She reached back for his hand, lacing her fingers through his. “Naruto, I’m ready.”

He kissed her hand. "Okay.” He knew not to question her anymore, when she had her mind made up there was no changing it. He pressed his tip to her backside, pushing in slowly. He watched her face closely, her brows furrowed, she bit her lip, her hand tightened around his.

“Oh, stop, don’t move.” She gasped when his tip was in. He was so thick. Spreading her open more than his fingers had. It was so weird.

“I’m sorry.” He wasn’t sure if he should pull out or not.

“It’s okay, just give me a second. It’s just… a new feeling. I’m not used to is all.” She relaxed, taking in a few deep breaths. She gingerly moved her hips slowly, sinking down on him inch by inch. She could feel his tension, he didn’t want to hurt her and that just made her chest tighten in appreciation.

“Babe, take your time.” He nuzzled her neck, soothing her with gentle kisses.

“I love you so much, Naruto,” she moaned as every inch of him entered her.

“Me too.” He kissed her. He held her tight, moving slow and sensual. His other hand groping at her breasts, feeling her hard nipples. She always loved her breasts being played with.

Sakura gave her body to him. He knew how to treat her right. “It feels so good, Naruto.”

“Yes, you're so hot and tight,” he groaned as he slipped in and out of her. He reached down to play with her pearl.

She felt like she was melting; his hands, his kisses, his cock, it just made her fall into his heat. He held her tight as she came again and then the hot liquid squirting into her from his orgasm made her moan out.

“Are you okay?” He brushed back her hair to see her face.

Sakura smiled dozily. She was exhausted, “Mmmm… that was wonderful.”

“Yes, it was, thank you,” he kissed her temple. He separated from her slowly, reached over for some tissues and wiped her clean. He always enjoyed seeing his spend dripping out of her, the possessiveness in him coming out.

“Sleep now,” Sakura mumbled.

Naruto chuckled, he kissed her, pulled her close and fell asleep with her.

She woke up sometime in the night, her throat parched. She found Naruto’s dress shirt and threw it on, loosely buttoning it up. She didn’t bother with underwear; his shirt was long enough, and no one should be up. She was sure Kakashi and Mei were passed out from drinks and sex.

She stopped at the bathroom to clean up and wash her face of the residual makeup, and padded downstairs to the kitchen. Sakura opened the fridge and gulped down an entire bottle of water. She was so focused on quenching her thirst that she didn’t even notice anyone down with her until she felt fingers trail down the curve of her ass. 

She whirled and gasped, hand at her mouth, worried anyone had heard, “You scared me,” she said in a hushed whisper. The light illuminating Kakashi’s bare skin, he was just in boxers.

“Sorry, just heard some noise and woke up.” He reached for her, tracing her jaw with his knuckles.

She sighed as his hot skin touched hers, his hand moving down her neck, to her chest. He moved aside the shirt to peek at her bare breasts. She whimpered as his thumb rubbed over her nipples until they were hard. “Daddy…”

He picked her up and set her on the dining table, she spread her legs for him, “Always so beautiful, Baby Girl. I noticed you weren’t wearing underwear all night long, Naughty Girl.” He nipped at her neck as he undid some buttons.

“I want you so badly, Daddy,” she mewled as he went to suck on her hard peak.

She was so magnificent in the moonlight, she glowed, and he could make out a few bite marks on her, he wanted to leave his own. He bit down on the side of her breast. She pinched her lips together to hold back a grunt.

“Stop, don’t leave a mark,” she admonished.

“Just one, no one will never know.” He went back to her nipples, nipping and sucking as she moaned quietly. He was surprised when she reached down and grabbed his cock over his boxers.

“Daddy, you always touch me and don’t let me touch you,” she whined.

“Because if you start touching me it will be harder to stop.” He rocked his hips into her hands. “We never have enough time, and tasting you is more important to me.” He stepped back lowering himself until her folds were in front of him. He dove in, slurping her up. She was gushing into his mouth.

Sakura hated that he always distracted her like this. She looked up at the chandelier, reflecting the silver moonlight as his tongue pushed her to her peak. She should be more concerned about getting caught, but his skillful mouth always had a way of pushing all worries away.

He knew Mei was upstairs, but she was passed out. Alcohol and orgasms always made her sleep like the dead. He could still taste Mei now mixing in with Sakura in his mouth. Sakura’s fingers were trembling as she clenched his hair. Her hushed breaths quivering as he made her cum, lapping up her orgasm. When he kissed her, she smiled at him hazily.

“I really would like to repay you someday, Daddy.” She sucked on his tongue, tasting herself and him.

Maybe he could reward her a little. He pulled her off the table, turned her around and bent her over, taking out his cock and slipping it between her thighs, rubbing his length between her folds. “Since you have been such a good girl, I’ll give you a taste of Daddy’s cock.” Her delicious whimpers had him wanting to do more than just grinding on her.

Sakura moaned softly as he rubbed himself on her, the head catching on her clit. She used to do this with Naruto before they had given each other their virginity. She forgot how good it felt, and yet, if she angled her hips a fraction up, he could slip into her. As if sensing her traitorous thoughts, he pulled away.

Kakashi gave her rear a gentle smack. “Time for bed, Baby Girl.”

She whined in protest. “Yes, Daddy.” Maybe if she was a good girl she would get more in the future.

He gave her one last kiss, then watched her walk away. He sat down on a chair, his cock still covered in her arousal, he pumped his hand over it until he came thinking of how hot and tight she would feel if he ever let himself fuck her. 

The next night was a warm summer Saturday. Sakura and Naruto had gone out to see a movie with their group of friends. Sakura and Karui were talking excitedly over the explosion scenes, Temari liked the fight scenes and of course Ino was drooling over the hot guys. The guys seemed to be in a deep debate of whether the hero or the villain had the best fight moves.

They walked the streets of downtown when they heard, and felt, the loud thumping bass beats of a club. The girls looked at each other and grinned.

“Let’s go dancing!” Ino and Sakura turned to their respective boyfriends.

Choji looked at Karui. “Do you want to go?”

She grinned. “Sounds fun.”

Shikamaru groaned. “No, I don’t want to go.”

Temari smirked as she took his hand, “Yes you do, you like it when I dance against you, and don’t deny it.”

He grumbled, “You’re such a drag, woman.”

Naruto and Sai shrugged and nodded.

Luckily, the girls were already dressed for a night out, short dresses and heels. The moment they stepped in, the throbbing vibrations of the music infected them, pulling their man to the dance floor. Ino was grinding against Sai, Temari was a bit more reserved but still, Shikamaru held her hips as she circled them against him. Karui and Choji were just having fun. Sakura moved to the beat of the music; Naruto held her close to him.

As the night went on, the heat of the people and dancing left them covered in sweat. Naruto ran his hand over her chest and up to her neck, slick with perspiration. He kissed the back of Sakura’s neck, she leaned against him, he could feel her hum against the palm of his hand.

It was like every deep bass note was reverberating in her center, Naruto’s scent was overwhelming. His bright spiciness with the salty tang of his sweat, it’s what he smelled like during sex. She turned around to face him, kissing him, biting his lower lip. The colorful lights reflecting off his hair in a distorted neon rainbow. He grabbed her ass, hard. She knew what he wanted. She wanted the same thing.

Naruto looked at his phone, it was past one in the morning, they could go home. He looked around and saw their group still dancing. He looked at Sakura, he jerked his head in a silent question if she wanted to leave. She nodded eagerly. Shikamaru was the closest to him, he tapped him on the shoulders and waved goodbye. Shikamaru and Temari waved back. Naruto took Sakura’s hand to lead her out.

Sakura was breathless as he pulled her down an alley, pushed her against the wall and kissed her. It was burning her with desire. She had been feeling his growing erection all night long. “Either take me now or take me home to fuck me.”

He growled softly, he reached down to the hem of her dress as he sucked on her lip. He moved his hand slowly up the inside of her thigh. He could feel her trembling breaths, her hands were clutching on to his shoulders, he traced the outside of her mound over her panties.

“My dirty girl,” he whispered in her ear, “You’re so wet. Your panties are soaked.”

She whimpered into his neck, “Naruto, please…” She was falling apart from need.

He brought his other hand up to her neck, pushing her against the brick wall, her surprised gasp and wide eyes made him shiver. “You’re so perfect when you're begging.” He added slight pressure against her neck, she moaned. “Do you like this?”

Sakura had never seen Naruto look at her with such dark confidence, and it brought up a new illicit desire within her. “Yes! I like it,” she answered softly.

“You have been teasing me all night, dancing, that perfect ass against me. I think I’m going to make you wait.” He smirked at the look of panic that crossed her face. This was new, he had never denied her anything before. She was always the one to lead him. He wanted to try something different.

“Naruto...” she whined. He had never not given into her before, but the way he was looking at her made her stomach bubbled.

“Don’t worry, Babe. I’ll take care of you. When I’m ready.” He separated from her and pulled her to his car.

Sakura touched her neck. His big strong hands around her slim neck, the pressure just enough where she could feel his strength. She was shocked to find she was so turned on. He opened the door for her as she climbed in. He bent in to put on her seat belt for her, she shuddered at his closeness, his scent making her dizzy again.

Naruto reveled in her reactions. He grazed her thigh as he clicked the seat belt in. Her chest was raising heavily, beads of sweat rolling down her cleavage. His hand traced her collarbone, down the valley of her breasts, she purred and then gasped as he yanked down her top. He bent down quickly to suck harshly at her nipples until they were hard and pulled her top up again with a smirk. He stood back, leaving her so dazed, she flinched as he closed the door.

The energy around him seemed tense, but in a good way. Sakura looked over at him when he sat next to her and turned on the car. She reached over, putting her hand on his thigh, he smiled placing his hand over hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. He wanted to play a game, and she was going to let him, because she wanted to see where it would take them.

They arrived at his house, Kakashi’s car was gone, he was probably at Mei’s. Naruto closed the garage, undid her seat belt, and walked over to her side to open the door for her. Her emerald eyes dark with excitement and anticipation. When she stepped out, he closed the door, and pushed her against it, kissing her harshly, she moaned into his mouth. “I want to be rough with you,” he murmured.

Sakura felt like liquid fire was pouring down the marrow of her bones, “Yes,” she gasped, “Use me however you want. I’m yours.”

“Yes. You are mine.” His hand grasped her hair at the base of her neck, the other to squeeze a breast. She groaned. “Tell me if I’m hurting you.” She nodded in agreement. “Gods you’re perfect.” He kissed her exposed neck, “I’m going to eat you up.”

She gasped as he bit her sensitive spot on her shoulder. “Oh! Naruto… you’re amazing,” she gasped. Her hands moved deftly to undo the buttons of his shirt. He pulled down the top of her dress, he left a trail of bites down until he reached a hard nipple. She moved on to his pants, pulling off his belt and unzipping him.

He turned her around, wrapping her hair around his hand and yanking down the zipper. He impatiently pulled down her dress, letting it pool at her feet. She was left in heels and a thong, he growled as he took in her curves.

Sakura was panting. She could feel the heat from his eyes, his shallow breaths, his other hand playing with the thin fabric. She wanted to tell him to hurry up and fuck her, but she bit her lip and held back. This was his game. He yanked her head back, she cried out and moaned as his lips found hers in rough claiming bites.

Naruto pulled down one side of her panties lifting her leg to the hood of the car, slipping it down and over her shoe, letting the fabric hang off her other ankle. “You are so fucken sexy,” he purred against her ear.

She let out a ragged moan as he pressed himself against her, his grip tighter on her hair as he pushed her down, the heat of the car on her cheek. “Aah, Naruto…”

Her perfect ass available to him, he undid his pants, pulling out his throbbing erection. He rubbed his cockhead between her folds, teasing her and moving up to graze her second entrance.

She jerked, and made a sound of surprise, it felt good, but she also wasn’t ready for that, it was still too new for her. She wasn’t sure if she could handle his thickness inside of her so suddenly.

“It’s okay, Babe, I’m not going to fuck your ass tonight,” he soothed, knowing her limit. He felt her relax. He grabbed her leg, hooking it on his arm and sank into her. She screamed under him. Her walls pulsing at the sudden intrusion. He groaned, “Fuck, Babe—Aah… so tight.”

Sakura planted her palms on the car since she couldn’t grab on to anything, he was pumping into her impatiently, taking out his frustrations on her, and it was perfect. She was mumbling his name between breaths, but she wasn’t asking anything of him. “Use me, Naruto!”

“I’m going to use you like you use me, Sakura.” He slammed into her, she was struggling against his hold on her hair, but he didn’t let go. He liked her pinned down for him. Then she was crying out in gasping sobs, her pussy convulsing around him. “Already cumming, my naughty girl? You like being used, don’t you?”

She gulped down lungfuls of air, “Yes! Yes!” The current of her pleasure was endless as he kept going without reprieve.

He was close but he forced himself to hold on just a little longer. He wanted to enjoy her for as long as he could. When she was sobbing, he finally let go, squirting his hot cum into her. She whined and shuddered under him. Her walls milked him of every drop. “Fuck, Baby, your pussy is drinking up my cum.” He let go of her hair and gave her ass a smack. She whimpered.

It all felt amazing; the roughness, his heat, the firmness of his hands, she wasn’t sure she was going to be able to walk upstairs to his room. She groaned as he pulled out. His orgasm dripped down her thighs.

Naruto stepped back to watch his creamy climax run down her legs. “There is nothing better than cumming inside of you, then watching it drip out.” He lowered his head to kiss her ass cheeks, spreading them open so he could get a better view.

Sakura sighed, tiredness settling over her, but she didn’t rush him, letting him do what he wanted. He was saying dirty things, things that were making her laugh and her belly tingle.

“Your pussy is made for my cock.

“You take my cum so well.

“Your pussy makes me cum so much. It’s just flowing out.”

She finally couldn’t stop laughing. “You’re such an idiot. Let me get cleaned up.”

He pulled her off the car and pushed her down on her knees. He saw the look of confusion and surprise on her face. “First, clean me up, then I’ll think about letting you go.”

She smiled; she liked this Naruto. She obediently leaned forward and licked at his half-hard cock, tasting their combined juices. She swirled her tongue diligently, sucking on him softly, until he pulled her off and raised her.

“Such a dirty girl.” He kissed her.

“Was I a good girl?” Her eyes sparkled.

He smirked. “Yes, you were my good girl.”

“I want to be your good girl, Naruto.” She licked at his lips.

“I like you being my naughty, dirty girl, but I like seeing the good girl too.” He loved when she took charge, when she took what she wanted, and he also liked her when she let him do as he pleased. “I love all of you, Baby.”

“I love you everything about you.” She grinned as she bit his lip.

Kakashi spent the rest of the weekend at Mei’s, while he would have also liked to go home and maybe see Sakura, he also couldn’t see himself leaving Mei either. It was a struggle; either see Sakura in their dark secret rendezvous that left him wanting more or pour his desire into Mei who he could be with freely without guilt. Maybe it was the guilt that his dark heart enjoyed?

When he walked back into his house, late Sunday night he was surprised to see Sakura in Naruto's lap as they made out. He almost smiled at the way they both jumped as the door closed. His eyes went straight to her. Her plump lips, her dark jade eyes, the shorts she was wearing that showed off her firm rear.

“Hi, Dad. How was your weekend?” Naruto greeted.

Sakura bent down to place her head on Naruto’s shoulder as he caressed her back thoughtlessly. She held onto Kakashi’s gaze, until he finally broke it.

Kakashi cleared his throat as he put the keys on the table. “It was good. Did you two behave?”

“We didn’t get caught doing anything wrong, so that’s a win.” Sakura smirked.

Kakashi had to push down the tingling lust wanting to flare up again. “Good, as long as you don’t get caught.” He walked to the kitchen and gulped down cold water to calm himself.

Sakura turned back to Naruto, kissing him. “I should get going. It’s getting late.”

Naruto pouted. “Stay.”

She giggled, “You know, I should go home every once in a while. My parents forget about me as it is. You know they booked a month-long vacation without me.”

He flipped her over on the couch, so he was on top of her. “Then you should just live with me. I would never forget about you.”

She laughed, “You say that now.”

“We could do something for our one year if you want.” He kissed her jaw.

“Mmm, that sounds nice. How about an onsen?”

“That sounds perfect.” He went back to kissing her.

Kakashi knew that they had forgotten about him and watching them together and talking about the future brought up the acidic bubbles in his stomach.

“Naruto, I really need to get home. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” She finally managed to separate from him.

“Fine, leave me alone then.” He pouted overdramatically.

She laughed, “I love you. I’ll see you at school.”

“I just realized I left my phone in the car,” Kakashi mumbled as he followed her out.

Sakura was surprised as she was pulled to the side of the house, Kakashi’s lips on hers. She gave in immediately. She had missed her daddy.

He grabbed her ass pulling her as close to him as he could, “I want you so bad, Baby Girl.”

“Me too, but we can’t right now.” She whimpered. 

His body was glued to hers, separating from her would hurt, he knew it, but she was right. They couldn’t spend more time than this stolen moment. “If you moved in, we could be with each other more.” He was shocked at voicing the thought. He had no control over it, his need for her was overwhelming, and disgusting.

“That’s what scares me. I need to go.” She pulled herself free and ran to her car. She couldn’t spend another moment in his arms, or she would never be able to leave. 


	9. Like a Candy Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> here is another update, hopefully hotter than the last  
> I am adding the dubcon and somnophilia tag, so be warned.
> 
> Special thanks to Mrs.SakuraHatake for helping me through this and being my beta, I don't now what I would do without her.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

The last few weeks, Sakura had felt Kakashi’s absence. He hadn’t been around lately, spending his night’s at Mei’s more often. Sakura wasn’t sure how to feel about that. She had no right to feel anyway about it, but she couldn’t help the questions in her mind. Even worse, when he was around, she could never find alone time with him. She knew it was toxic and putrid to miss his touches, and still be in Naruto’s arms, she couldn’t control her need for her Daddy.

Kakashi had been spending a lot of time with Mei, which was odd in itself. She wasn’t the one to just want to hang out, but lately she had been asking him to come over and stay for days at a time. Even odder than that was that they went out together for little things. He had mentioned he needed new running shoes and suddenly they were at the mall. It took him by surprise when she innocently took his hand and laced their fingers together. The soft blush in her cheeks was not something he ever expected to see from her, nor would the word innocent come to his mind when it came to Mei. Yet, she did look sweet. He tightened his hand and kissed her forehead, his stomach fluttered in lightness at the small act of intimacy. They continued for the rest of the day hand in hand.

They got back to her apartment after dinner at her favorite place. She guided them to the couch. Kakashi easily fell into her kisses and touches. She took her time teasing him, undressing him, letting him undress her. She rode him, her every moan making his cock twitch inside of her. Her bouncing breasts in his hands as she gripped his shoulders for leverage.

“Mei… you feel amazing,” he moaned as he sucked on a nipple.

“Ooooh… so do you, Kakashi.” She rocked her hips over his lap.

He buried his hand in her hair and pulled her down for breathless kisses. Their tongues unworried about the mess as they reached for each other. When they pulled apart to breath he drowned in her eyes. When she reached her peak, his hands held her steady as she arched back.

“Beautiful…” he murmured as he pushed her down on her back and climaxed after her.

She nuzzled into his neck, he brushed back her auburn hair, peppering her with kisses. She mewled contently as he lavished her with attention.

“You are the sweetest, Kakashi,” she giggled.

He chuckled, “I am not that sweet. You're just worth pleasing.”

“So, I’m just sex to you?” she teased.

He smiled. “Not what I said, and it’s really the other way around. I’m just sex to you.”

“You’re more than that,” she mumbled softly.

A blush spread across her cheeks, he lifted her chin, “Why are you blushing? That’s not like you. You have been all touchy lately.” He kissed her softly.

She reached up to run her fingers through his hair, “Maybe I like touching you, and I might have missed you before, when I was gone on that long business trip. I came back and you’re dating someone, and maybe,” her forest eyes fluttered down as her plump lips pressed together in worry, “maybe, I was a little happy when it ended and you called me.”

He was taken aback, Mei had never been the feelings type, but he could tell by the way her eyes were looking down that she was being honest. “I have liked you for a long time, since the beginning,” he confessed.

“I wasn’t ready then, but lately, maybe I’m just getting old, but it hasn’t been as fun as it used to, and I find myself thinking of you. Only you.” She looked up to his stormy eyes.

He didn’t know how to respond. Yes, he had wanted her for a long time, but as her green eyes met his, another pair of green eyes came to his mind. Then, he thought of Hana, it hadn’t been fair to Hana to be in a relationship with her with the feelings he harbored towards Sakura. He didn’t want to make the same mistake again. Mei meant too much to him and if he was going to try then he had to be honest with her, and more importantly, himself.

He cleared his throat. “Mei, you are perfect, so perfect. Beautiful, smart, accomplished, confident, sexy, and I enjoy spending time with you.” He looked away unsure how to phrase it, “I’m not in a place to offer you a relationship right now. I have not been myself lately, and I don’t want us to start something when I’m not being truly myself with you.”

She gave him a small smile, “So I guess it’s my turn to wait for you.” She kissed him softly.

“You don’t have to wait for me Mei, any man would be lucky to have you, you deserve the best.” And he wasn’t it right now. Even he knew where he stood on the morality meter.

She laughed, “It’s no secret I’ve been around lots of men, but you, you’re different. I like that you accept me as I am. It’s okay, it’s not like I’m asking you to be mine forever, but can we keep seeing each other like we have?”

He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together like she had earlier. “Like dating?”

She shrugged, “Or something, no pressure and no labels.”

“I enjoy being with you.” He did, he enjoyed her vivaciousness. For it to work with Mei, he really needed to let go of his twisted desire for Sakura. Nothing good would ever come of it anyways.

Kakashi returned home to an empty house., Naruto was at school. He went to his study to work. It was late when he heard his phone buzz, as a text came through. Sakura’s name flashed on the screen; he eyed her name tentatively. He shouldn’t feel so excited to see her name, but he couldn’t stop himself from quickly opening her text. He wasn’t disappointed, it was a picture of her breasts covered in a lacy blush pink bra that pushed them up enticingly.

**_< do you like daddy?>_ **

He put the phone down and groaned in frustration and arousal. Scrubbing his face as if hoping to burn the image into his mind but knowing he shouldn’t be receiving these texts from her to begin with. He shouldn’t encourage her, but gods did her breasts look delicious. His phone buzzed as he got another text.

Matching panties.

Fuck.

Now he was hard.

**_< I’m shopping and was wondering what u think would look good on me daddy>_ **

Picking up the phone he knew how weak and despicable he was, and still the lightness in his chest won over the heavy guilt in his stomach.

**< baby girl…. I want to eat you up>**

Sakura smiled to herself, glad to have gotten his attention. Ino and her had a girl’s day shopping. Taking advantage of it, Sakura thought it would be fun to do something nice for Naruto, but she could also tease Kakashi. Changing into the next outfit and taking pictures, her stomach twisted in arousal and remorse, but she just couldn’t find it in herself to stop. After hitting send, she waited anxiously for her daddy’s response, hoping for his approval and praise.

Kakashi had lost all focus and was texting her back. She was sending him other outfits, each sexier than the last. All he could think about was how she would look if she was standing in front of him. How each material would feel on her skin, how he would take it off, or leave it on as he played with her. It was obsessive how much he wanted her to keep going.

“Hey Dad, hungry? I was going to start dinner.”

Kakashi all but jumped from his seat, slamming the phone face down on the desk. He had been so preoccupied that he hadn’t heard Naruto come in. “Um, yeah, I’ll be done in a minute.”

“Can we have ramen?” Naruto asked. Then, noticing his dad’s flushed face and wide eyes, he could guess what was going on, he chuckled. “Were you getting naughty pictures?”

Kakashi was dumbstruck, how could Naruto know about Sakura’s pictures? His mouth hung open wordlessly.

Naruto laughed, “I bet Mei loves making you all flustered. I know Sakura does it to me when I least expect it.”

Kakashi breathed in relief, of course, the naughty pictures would be coming from Mei, that was the obvious choice. Naruto would never suspect that Sakura was the one making him flustered. He let out a sheepish laugh, not wanting to get into how Sakura was sending both pictures and making them frazzled at inappropriate times. It seemed she enjoyed teasing her men. “Uh, anyways… You want ramen in this heat?”

His son grinned at him, sky blue eyes bright, only Naruto could crave a hot dish in the middle of summer, but he didn’t have the heart to say no. “Fine, ramen sounds great.”

Naruto hurried out, excited to get food ready. As soon as he was alone, Kakashi turned his attention back to his phone. Sakura had sent him a picture of her bare breasts. How could they keep playing this game? It was getting too dangerous, but damn if he didn’t love it. He flicked his tongue at the thought of having her perfect nipples in his mouth.

**< you’re being a brat again. Naruto just came home. He would like the first one. Talk to you later baby girl>**

Sakura smirked at herself and pulled the first outfit. Naruto would like that one.

**_< Thanks daddy>_ **

She knew she shouldn’t be so thrilled to be sending such photos to Kakashi, but it made her skin feel electric. Slipping on her clothes, her day with Ino continued with no one else knowing about her dark secret, and for some reason that made her step bounce.

Sakura didn’t often go to Naruto’s on a weeknight, but he needed help studying and she had already taken the class, so she headed over with him. They settled into doing their homework in the living room, both sitting on the floor working on the coffee table. Looking up to see Naruto focus on something he was reading, she couldn’t help but smile at how cute he looked concentrating on the task at hand. The way he chewed his pen, his topaz eyes narrowed, absently scratching at his neck or jaw, she found it endearing. People always assumed Naruto was slow and stupid, but she knew he wasn’t. He just had a different learning method; his mild dyslexia didn’t help with readings, but she knew him to be intelligent and if explained in a way he understood he grasped it quickly. He was a more hands on learner.

With that thought in mind, the need to feel his body came upon her. Crawling over to him, she settled over his lap, facing away from him. “It’s okay, keep reading,” she pulled her books and worked.

Naruto kissed her neck gently, her body comforting as he leaned back on the couch, one hand holding up his book the other on her hips. They worked quietly, random touches and caresses encouraging each other. He seemed to focus better having her with him as he played with a lock of her hair.

Finishing her homework, she looked back to see Naruto still reading, and she didn’t feel like moving. Instead she pulled out her own book to read. Distracted at the thought of the new bra and panties she was wearing under her uniform, the book she was holding stayed at the same page for longer than it should have. Her eagerness to show Naruto what she was wearing was swirling in her mind. She didn’t even notice her hips rock slowly over him.

Naruto was so focused on a passage it took him a moment to notice Sakura’s movements. His hand went back down to her hips encouraging her to continue. She seemed to be playing a little game. Choosing to ignore her, he pretended to go back to reading. Her games never disappointed him.

Sakura knew that Naruto was enjoying this, his erection was enough proof. His thickness pressing against her pearl through the fabric, she felt empty and needed him inside of her. Slipping a hand down to undo his pants, she silently pulled out his cock.

He grunted as her warm hand wrapped around his shaft, he let her lead, remaining wordless as she adjusted their positions. Helping her out by lifting her pleated skirt and moving aside her panties, her slick heat surrounded him as she sunk down slowly. They both sighed softly as she took every inch of him.

“I’m supposed to be reading and you’re supposed to be helping,” he taunted, rubbing her firm ass.

“I’m not stopping you, read it to me.” Even to herself her voice was breathless.

He chuckled and went back to his book. This was wonderful, just being connected, her walls pulsing lightly around him letting him know she was enjoying it as much as he was. Clearing his throat, he started to read out loud to her, every sentence punctuated with a sway of her hips.

Sakura took out the questions for his reading. When he was done, she quizzed him. With every right answer she rewarded him with pulling up and sinking down. The slow tantric feeling of their union was making her body tingle and her breathing become shallower.

“Mmmm… Can we study like this all the time?” Naruto moaned as she came down again, he held her steady, not moving, just taking in the feeling of being enveloped by her pussy.

“Maybe, you’ve actually gotten every question right.” She turned back to smile at him.

He grinned, “I’m not that stupid after all.”

“I never thought you were.” She flexed her walls making him groan.

His head fell back onto the cushions, he put the book down. She was pulsing her muscles around him, “Oh baby, that’s good.” A low groan left his chest.

She giggled, it did feel good, the slow movements of their hips, the tightening of her muscles was making her feel like she was nearing the edge. Closing her eyes to focus on their union, on his breathing, his hands on her thighs under her skirt, she started to move up and down.

Naruto held on to her thighs as she moved, letting her move as she wanted. “Think I can take my test like this?”

Sakura laughed, “Perv.”

“You’re the one using me babe,” he teased.

“You like it.” She sank down making him groan.

“Very much.” He lifted her skirt to watch as he disappeared into her. “This is nice.” He traced the edges of her lacy pink panties.

“I’ll show you the rest later.” She huffed as his cock twitched inside of her. “Oh… baby… I’m close…”

“Me too. Keep going. Cum on my cock.” He moaned as she moved deep and deliberately. Reaching forward to help her out, his fingers found her cloth covered clit, brushing over it with the pads of his fingers.

She circled her hips down on him, “Oh yes…” she moaned. The buildup was slow but intense as ecstasy oozed through her like lava, burning, all consuming, and unhurried.

Her walls tightened around him in that delicious signal of her climax. He grabbed her hips and thrust up into her, her whimpers driving him on to find his release.

She felt him pulse and groan as he climaxed, filling her with his hot spend. “Yes, Aaah!” she cried out, slumping forward onto the table.

“Fuck—yes—” he mumbled as he fell back on the couch, her walls spasming around him, milking him for every drop. With heavy arms, he reached forward to pull her to his chest. She snuggled into him contently.

They stayed united for a bit longer, not wanting to move. The back of her head on his chest as he undid a few buttons of her shirt to see a glimpse of the matching bra. “You are so sexy, and I love it. I love all of you.” He kissed her neck as she giggled.

They eventually found their way to the floor, making out, their hands everywhere. Undoing more buttons of her top he was appreciating the way her bra molded over her mounds.

“I like this a lot,” he cupped her breasts. “So sexy when we do it in your uniform, and this hot lingerie, just perfection.”

She giggled, “I’m glad you like it, I wanted to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised. And appreciative.” He pulled down a cup and sucked on a nipple making her moan. She tightened her grip on his hair, loving the tugging and how her nails felt against his scalp. He entered her again, slamming into her, pinning her wrists down on the floor.

Sakura begged him for more, not even caring they were fucking in the living room in the middle of the afternoon. Kakashi could come home at any moment but instead of deterring her it made her meet his thrusts more eagerly. She climaxed again to his punishing pace and commanding tone.

“That’s it, baby, take my cock. Cum on me. Your pussy is so tight.” Naruto groaned as she convulsed around him again, gripping her wrists tighter.

They were so lost in each other they didn’t hear Kakashi come home until the door slammed. They yelped. Sakura covering her chest in surprise and wrapping her legs around Naruto’s waist to hide their union. It would look like they were just making out, but she could still feel Naruto’s cock pulsing inside of her as she met Kakashi’s stormy eyes.

Kakashi looked at the two flushed faces, they were obviously having sex. He would have laughed at their pitiful attempt to hide what they were doing, but he needed to act the upset parent. Though it didn’t help that he could see a glimpse of the bra Sakura had sent him a picture of.

“Hey Dad,” Naruto said sheepishly. Unmoving, as if staying still would get him into less trouble.

Kakashi gave them an exasperated look, he needed to at least keep up appearances of being a parent, even if the thought of seeing Sakura being pleasured shot a ripple of lust down his spine. “Did you at least finish your homework?”

Naruto nodded quickly, hoping this situation would end soon. “Yes, all done.”

Sakura glanced up at Kakashi, a tug at the corner of her lips. “Naruto got all the answers right.”

“Did he?” Kakashi returned her gaze, her eyes playful. He couldn’t take the bait right now. “I’m going to shower. As you were.” He smirked.

Naruto grinned. “Maybe we’ll go to my room.”

“Best idea you’ve had in a while,” Kakashi deadpanned.

Kakashi let the hot water sting his skin, hoping to get those images of her from his head. Disheveled, in her school uniform, that bra, Naruto at her breast, getting fucked. She was tormenting him with those lust filled eyes. How was he ever going to rip her from his desires when she looked so delectable?

They had dinner together, she had changed out of her uniform into a thin top and shorts. She was still wearing that bra underneath and all Kakashi could think of was how much he wanted her in just underwear splayed out on the table for him to eat up. He almost choked when he felt her foot on his calf again. Gods he wanted to punish her for tormenting him, but at the same time, the sweet relief of even just feeling the heat of her toes on his skin felt divine.

Sakura kept Naruto engaged with conversation about his games and schedule so she could watch him play. Her hand on his thigh kept him distracted on what her foot was doing to Kakashi. These two men were falling apart from her lightest touch, and she had never felt so powerful and sexy. It was all so wrong, cheating on her wonderful boyfriend with his dad. Touching both of them right in front of each other. She loved the darkness that came out to ooze into her desire.

Kakashi shifted and grabbed her foot, placing it on his crotch, cutting the teasing short. He could see her façade falter and then quickly reset. He was proud of her in a sense, she was good at keeping her face steady. The rest of dinner passed with toes trying to wrap around the outline of his erection while both kept their faces passive.

Naruto stood up signaling the end of dinner, she jumped up picking up all the plates from the table, giving Kakashi a minute to compose himself as Naruto loaded the dishwasher.

“I’m going to finish some work.” Kakashi slipped into his study, wanting a little privacy as he let out a hot breath. His Baby Girl was too much. He had to see her tonight.

Sometime in the night, after hearing Sakura orgasm twice, he laid in bed contemplating what to do about his festering yearning. Mei was open to be his, and if this had been a few months ago he would have taken her up in a heartbeat. But now, with the remains of his orgasm on his fingers from thinking of Sakura, he felt vile and selfish at the thought of having Mei and wanting Sakura. There was nothing he could do about his desires. He had tried not to act on them, and that didn’t work out for long. Doing something about it was just as bad. Poison drew out of his heart to infect him, and he welcomed it.

Getting up, he opened his door, closing it a little louder than was needed, but he wanted to make sure she heard as he went downstairs. Waiting for her was suffocating, his mind hazy from lack of oxygen, all he could think of was needing to touch her, kiss her, taste her.

And like a drowning man being rescued, the moment she came down the stairs he could breathe again.

Sakura could sense and urgency from him, heavy and magnetic. She reached him in a few steps, his arms pulling her to him, his kisses needy and demanding. His hands were pulling at her shirt like they were burning him. His need was infectious. Pulling him to the closest surface, she laid back on the couch as he nestled above her, between her legs.

“Baby Girl, you’re such a tease.” He growled softly against her lips.

“Daddy…” she sighed as he ground his erection against her. Her fingers sinking into his hair. Pride filled her knowing that she had done this to him, turned him into this ravaging, needy man made the heat in her stomach thick and cloying.

Impatiently, he pulled off her shirt, eager to see the bra in person. He went to her shorts next and was gladly met with matching panties. She reeked of sex and it just made his own desire flare even more.

“Did you have a good time with my son?” his voice low and hoarse against her ear.

Her breath hitched, he had never asked her about sex with Naruto, but hearing it made her head spin. Thinking about how Naruto had pleased her while she looked forward to Kakashi pleasing her was illicit, and hot.

“Yes, he makes me feel so very good.” She gasped as his teeth grazed her neck.

“How did he make you cum?” He wasn’t sure why he was asking, but just the thought of her orgasming over and over was making his body hum.

She sucked in a breath as his mouth latched on to a nipple, she hadn’t even noticed when he pulled down her bra, teasing it until it was hard. “Uh… he ate me out…”

“And then?” he pressed on, switching breasts.

“He fucked me with a leg on his shoulder as he bent over me.” She held back a groan as he bit her nipple and tugged.

“You naughty girl, did you want me to walk in on you two fucking in the living room?” His mouth suckling harshly until her peak was swollen and red.

“Aaah! Yes, Daddy. I wanted you to see. I like you watching.” She pressed her chest back to his mouth.

“How many times did you cum before I came home?” The soft whines from her throat letting him know just how turned on she was.

“That was my second one. I rode him while we studied, then he fucked me on the floor. I had just cum when you came in.” Sakura couldn’t believe how excited she became talking about how Naruto fucked her to Kakashi, and from the way he tortured her breasts he was enjoying it too.

“So, four times today, I bet you looked delectable every time you came.” He mused as he soothed her abused nipples.

“Are you going to make me cum now so you can see for yourself, Daddy?” she teased as he worked his mouth back to hers.

“Absolutely.” Kakashi slipped two fingers past her panties into her dripping pussy, she arched into his hand as he pressed against her sensitive spot, her mouth open in a silent cry, “Does that feel good, Baby Girl?” he watched her intently as he kissed her jaw.

“Uuhh… yes, Daddy,” it was so hard to keep quiet.

He continued to stroke her, kissing her jaw, her neck, her shoulders. He wanted to watch her face when she came for him. “Do you like your Daddy’s fingers inside you?”

“Yes, oh gods yes.” She bit her lip.

He loved how she was falling apart for him, “Are you going to be a good girl and cum for your Daddy?”

“Mmmmhhhmmm…” his fingers hitting that spot just right making any thoughts impossible.

“That’s it, be a good girl, cum for your Daddy,” he encouraged nibbling at her ear.

She wanted to be a good girl for her Daddy, he was so good to her, making her feel so good. She grasped his arm, holding on to him as he kept going. He would randomly suck on her lips, kiss her skin, making her delirious. The only thing that mattered was her Daddy’s fingers and what they were doing to her.

Kakashi added his thumb to her clit, her nails digging into his arm as she held back a scream. “My naughty little girl, I need you to cum for me.” He kissed her forehead. “Daddy wants you to cum all over my hand.”

She shuddered, his words sinking into her blood, his low and sexy voice setting her off. With a well-placed stroke, she came.

His eyes were glued to her face, her eyes closed in concentration, her mouth slack, her body convulsing as her pussy clamped around his fingers, soaking his hand with her orgasm. “Such a good girl, cumming for your Daddy.” He kissed her cheek gently as she returned to him.

Sakura was in a haze of pleasure, her skin still sparking as he pulled his fingers out. She heard the slurping sounds and low moans as he cleaned his hand of her essence. She opened her eyes watching his tongue swirl around his fingers, she giggled softly. “Thank you, Daddy.”

She was radiant in her afterglow, her skin flushed, he bent down to kiss her deeply. “My Baby Girl, I love making you cum. You’re so beautiful.” His hand went to her breasts, rubbing her hard nipples softly. “And you look so fucken hot in this.” He put the bra back in place, admiring it on her.

“Can I make you cum, Daddy?” she asked.

He gave her another kiss. They had already spent too much time together. “Maybe another time. Go back to Naruto.”

Sakura pouted, but she knew he was right. It was bad enough they were playing with fire like this. She should get back, but at the same time she wanted more. Reaching down to cup his hard cock through his sleep pants. “A little taste?” she gave him a pleading smirk.

He chuckled, she was already lowering herself and pulling his erection out, swallowing back a groan as her hot mouth enveloped his length. Her velvety tongue swirling and licking the slit at the tip. Her hands went to play with his balls as she bobbed her head.

Sakura looked up to see his face, holding back sounds, pride swelled in her, maybe she could make him cum fast. She would have loved to take the time to explore his delectable cock, but she knew time was of the essence. Instead, she took him deep and fast down her throat, tugging at his sacks. His fingers entangled in her hair. Then with a jerk of his hips and a twitch of his cock, he filled her mouth with his salty release.

Kakashi sunk back into the couch, fuck, she was good, and he had already been very aroused. She cleaned him up, her tongue gentle, she gave the head a kiss and sat up. He stood up with her. “You’re a naughty girl.”

She smiled back. “You like it, Daddy.”

“Yes, I do, Baby Girl.” He gave her ass a soft smack. “Now go.”

She gave him one last kiss, picking up her clothes and headed upstairs. She stopped in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. The taste of Kakashi’s salty musk in her mouth, she savored it before rinsing her mouth. Part of her wanted to punch herself for being such a horrid person, Naruto didn’t deserve this, and the other part of her was just elated to be with her Daddy. She pushed the thoughts away as she climbed into bed, her spot beside Naruto right where she belonged even if she longed to be in Kakashi’s arms too.

Friday was a draining day for Naruto. He had that test, which thanks to Sakura’s help he actually felt confident in, and then he had a game that night too. An odd sense of belonging flooded him as he looked up at the stands and saw Sakura in his jacket, along with his dad and Mei. It made his heart lighten at seeing the three of them, like a family almost.

Kakashi had been surprised that Mei had wanted to come along, but he was glad for it. Sakura was sitting on the bench below with her friends as they all cheered for the team and their boyfriends.

“Did you play sports?” Mei asked as she grabbed Kakashi’s hand for his attention.

Turning to her, he smiled. “Yeah, I played baseball.”

“Oh, with those tight pants that show off you wonderful ass?” she teased

“Mei, there are children.” He warned jokingly.

She laughed and shrugged going back to the game. He kissed her cheek. This was nice, having her next to him, while he watched his son on the court and Sakura cheering him on. It was an idyllic family moment.

After the game, Kakashi and Mei headed home as the kids went out to celebrate another win. They watched a movie in his room, curled up around each other, touching and kissing, pleasing each other. There were few things better than watching each other peak and fall into ecstasy. Kakashi knew how lucky he was to give Mei pleasure that made her scream for him.

Sakura and Naruto made it home in over energetic stumbles. Sex was primal and sloppy, they laughed as much as they moaned. He had her against the wall, her leg outstretched in flexibility that made them reach new depths. Both fell asleep, bone tired and sated.

Uncharacteristically, Naruto woke up in the early morning, Sakura sleeping peacefully next to him. He carefully got out of bed, threw on some loose shorts and went downstairs for something for his parched throat. The night had been hot, and Sakura had been hotter.

Gulping down ice water, he noticed Mei coming down. Hair mussed, in his dad’s shirt. His eyes naturally gravitated to her abundant chest, noticing her lack of bra. The soft outline of her peak pressing against the fabric. He tried to look elsewhere, but then his eyes fell to her toned legs, the shirt barely covering her enough.

“Good morning,” she greeted, walking past him to get coffee ready.

Clearing his throat, and his mind, he answered, “Good morning. You’re up early.” The clock didn’t even read seven yet.

A soft smile curled around her lips. “I’m an early riser. Why are you up?” Her eyes noticed some marks on his toned torso, he turned away, embarrassed as he usually was around her. His back was covered in scratches.

“Oh, looks like Sakura really went to town on you.” A light teasing laugh filled the quiet air.

Naruto felt himself flush deeper as her soft fingers grazed a bite mark on his shoulder. “Uh… um…”

Now she really laughed, he was so adorable when he was flustered. “I bet she’s still passed out looking thoroughly ravished.” The blush that had started in his face extended down to his chest.

Why did she enjoy making him like this? He felt so immature and inexperienced around her. “You’re too mean, Mei. You just enjoy making me blush.” He scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

With a giggle, she nodded. “I do, I really do. You’re so cute when you’re all shy.” Pushing her advantage, she pinched his cheek.

“Stop!” he tried to get away from her like a child.

When he finally escaped her, they just looked at each other, bursting into a fit of laughs.

“You’re just too fun to tease, Naruto.” She patted his shoulder before heading back to make herself a cup of coffee.

“It’s nice having you around. It’s nice seeing him happy.” His topaz eyes looked up to where his dad’s room was.

Mei followed his train of thought. “Yeah, he makes me happy too.”

Sensing that maybe he crossed a line, it wasn’t his place to talk about his father or his relationships, he let out a soft laugh to ease the tension, “Well I better get back. I’ll see you.” He grabbed a bottle of water for Sakura and headed back to her.

Sakura was still sleeping soundly, splayed on her stomach, breathing deeply. The sheets thrown off leaving her nude beauty for him to admire. Her perky ass inviting. The lingering lust from seeing Mei’s hard nipples and barely covered thighs, was still apparent in his hard cock. A naughty thought came to his mind, he knew she wouldn’t mind, the last time she fucked him while he was still half asleep, she had told him he could do the same in return. Also, she had said she liked it when he used her. Pulling down his shorts and climbing over her, slightly spreading her legs enough, he slipped his hardness into her. He groaned as her heat, still slick with the remnants of his spend and clenched around him.

A small sleepy moan came from her. He bent down to kiss her neck and ear lightly. “Shhh baby, keep sleeping, let me use you.”

A soft grunt of agreement fell from her lips and she sank back down to the mattresses. He knew she wasn’t fully asleep, but she wasn’t fully awake either. Naruto could see the small smile on her plump lips.

Shushing her quiet moans as he slowly rocked into her. Peppering her with light fluttering kisses, hoping to keep her in a state of semi-consciousness while he played with her, used her to slake his lust that Mei had stirred.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, “like a perfect doll.”

The haziness of sleep and pleasure intermingling within her. A low sound of approval from her, encouraged him. The low husky voice that he used to breathe all the naughty things he was saying into her ear was making her body tingle. “Aah… Nar…”

“Shh, it’s okay, I got you.” He comforted.

Her fingers gripped the pillows, as a shuddering moan released from within her and her walls clenched around his cock. “That’s it, baby, let my cock make you cum. Dream of it making you cum.”

She wasn’t sure what he was saying, words seemed so far away in her half-conscious bliss. Her body felt so warm and light. Then the spasm and heat of his climax filling her insides had her purring in contentment. She didn’t even realize when she fell back asleep.

Naruto separated from her gently. Her breathing evening out again, deep asleep with a smile on her lips. He chuckled to himself. With a light kiss to her hair, he got dressed for a jog, needing to get out and enjoy such a beautiful day.

When Sakura finally woke up, her nose was filled with the sweet and savory scents of breakfast. Her stomach rumbled. With a yawn and a stretch, she got up. She felt a gush from between her legs. Her fingers going down, the hazy memory of Naruto fucking her while she was asleep came back to her. She smiled to herself. He had been getting bolder lately and she liked it. A lot. Licking her fingers clean she pulled on shorts and a tank top. After a pit stop at the bathroom to freshen up, she followed her nose downstairs.

Kakashi and Naruto were in the kitchen, laughing at something. Looks like they had gone out for a jog while she was sleeping. Her body responded faster than she thought possible. Her belly fluttered, her skin electric, her breath hot. These two men together looking just, delectable, was going to be the end of her. And they were making breakfast. Pancakes and bacon. Her mouth water from all the delicious things in front of her.

“Hi, babe,” Naruto grinned.

“Good morning.” She greeted, “You both look like you’ve had a productive morning.”

“It was just one of those days, too much energy I guess.” Naruto kissed her as she came up to him.

She gave him a knowing smirk, reaching up to whisper in his ear “Even after this morning?”

A smug grin flickered over his face. “You liked it.”

She shook her head in amusement. Then turned to Kakahshi. “Where’s Mei?” 

“She had something to do.” He answered smoothly as he flipped a pancake. He had heard their little exchange, curious as to what they had done that morning to have them both overflowing with energy.

“I feel so spoiled, both of you making breakfast. Anything I can help with?” She took a piece of bacon, sneaking it into her mouth.

Kakashi shook his head. “No, we have it covered.” With a sly grin. “Just let us spoil you.”

A burning shiver went down her spine.

“Yeah, relax, let us take care of you.” Naruto seconded with an equally sexy smirk.

Things spun in her mind that shouldn’t. Both spoiling her, taking care of her, pleasing her body. She swallowed. “Alright, can’t say no to two sexy men making me breakfast.”

A frozen moment passed, she wanted to kick herself. How could she say something like that?

“Two sexy men?” azure eyes turned to her.

“Um, well…” What could she say? She wasn’t sure if Naruto was teasing or serious at the moment.

“We know you got your good looks from me.” Kakashi ruffled his son’s hair, his tone teasing and light.

“You adopted me.” Naruto grinned at the jest.

“Ah, but you are still my son. You have a reputation to uphold.” Kakashi joked.

Laughter filled the kitchen again. Sakura slipped out to the living room before she could say something else that would get her in trouble.


	10. Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is random and unexpected,  
> It was an ask for when I reached 300 followers on tumblr. (Thanks you guys are awesome! i feel so loved!)  
> This is short and nothing sexy about it at all, just tooth rotting sweetness and cloudy fluff.  
> I wasn't even going to post it here and leave it only on tumblr, but I just had to share with readers of this story because you deserve it.  
> Hope you enjoy this drabble.

##  **[Adoption ](https://archive.org/details/adoption_20200621) **

## Length: 8:18

## 

Kakashi took the little hand of the golden haired, ocean eyed boy. His hand felt so big and consuming to the boy’s little one, covering it in just the palm. Squatting down to see the unsure face, and pushing back sunshine locks, he gave the boy a smile.

“Naruto, I’m going to do my best to take care of you. I’ll do my best to earn your trust and to make us a family. The moment we walk out those big oak front doors, you are my son. I want you to know that.”

Naruto sniffled, rubbing his nose with his spare hand, nodding slowly. Family, what a strange word. His foster “families” hadn’t been kind for the last ten years of his life. They had called him stupid, a troubled child, annoying. They way their eyes looked at him, always angry and like he was a cockroach. He looked up to storm gray eyes, these eyes didn’t look at him like that, that was something at least.

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto’s shoulder, “Want to go shopping? We can get you new clothes, some nice shoes, set up your room, some toys?”

Naruto smiled cautiously, “Yeah, okay.”

The mall was—an experience. Naruto wanted to run around everywhere. He was so excited to touch everything and explore, like he had never been in one. It made Kakashi’s heart ache but also lighten with the wide smile and bright laughter. He learned that Naruto’s favorite color was orange. He loved toads and foxes, didn’t care for reading but loved puzzles.

They were walking past the food court when Naruto stiffened at a stall. Eyes wide, mouth watering. Ramen. He tugged on Kakashi’s hand. “They sell ramen here?”

Kakashi looked at the modest stand, nodding slowly. “Yeah, do you like ramen?”

“The last family always gave me the miso one in a cup. They taught me to use the kettle so could make it myself.” The employees were kneading dough, cutting it into noodles, putting it in large pans of broth. This wasn’t instant ramen.

With a chuckle and an unconscious ruffling of blond hair, Kakashi agreed. He put their bags down and picked a seat at the bar top. “Would you like miso or want to try something else?”

Naruto jumped up to the stool. There were a few pots with different broths. He carefully sniffed each one. Finally settling on one, “That one.”

“You have to say please.” Kakashi gently reminded him with a smile.

Naruto blushed lightly, turning back to the server, “Please, that one.”

Watching him eat real ramen for the first time was something Kakashi knew he would never forget. The pure joy, the raw delight on his face, he wanted to keep seeing it in the future.

As time went on, there were good times and bad. Naruto couldn’t sit still in class, he was disruptive, loud. His reading comprehension low, test scores low, reading was at a lower level that expected. He squinted while reading. Kakashi fielded all these comments from teachers. Trying to talk to Naruto was difficult, he became defensive, lashing out.

Maybe a sport to get his physical aggression out. Kakashi could teach him baseball, he had played ball in high school and college. Hopefully, Naruto would like it.

Naruto didn’t like it.

“I have to wait how long to get on the field? That’s stupid. Everyone is sitting the entire time. This is a stupid game.” Naruto exclaimed throwing the bat on the dirt and walking away.

Okay, Kakashi needed a new angle.

The squinting turned out to be dyslexia not bad eyesight. Something else to work with along with attention problems.

Kakashi had to remind himself to not get frustrated. It wasn’t Naruto’s fault. What was frustrating were the public outbursts.

One particular bad one was at the sports store trying to find something else Naruto could enjoy.

“I don’t want soccer, tennis is dumb, golf is for old men, football looks slow. I don’t understand how this will help! I don’t want any of this! Nobody even wants me on their teams at school anyways. They all hate me!” He ran off into the store.

“Naruto! Come back!” Kakashi tried to catch him, but he was gone in a flash. Running his hands through his hair, he let out a groan of frustration. This was the part that they didn’t tell you about in those adoption seminars. The guilt, the feeling of helplessness, the anger. He needed to find Naruto before he got in trouble.

“He’s a spirited child.”

Kakashi turned to the soft teasing voice. His lungs punched out the air they had been containing. She flipped her auburn hair back, her forest eyes gentle, with a small smile on her plump lips.

“Uh, um, yes. He’s just still adjusting. I thought maybe a sport might help, but it doesn’t seem like he cares for any. It seems it another thing he is struggling with at school.” He put back the football he had been holding.

“Ah, well, I’m sure he’ll come around,” she said kindly.

He chuckled sheepishly, “I’m sorry. I just dumped a lot of info on you.”

Her laugh was light, “No, don’t worry about it.”

“You have children?” he asked for anything better to say.

“Oh, no. I just—he seems sweet and precocious. Does he take after his mom?”

Kakashi tilted his head in thought of how to word it. “I don’t know actually. He recently came into my life. I’m still learning who he is.”

Her head quirked in confusion. “I’m sorry, these are personal questions, and I am a total stranger.”

Naruto came running back, “I want this,” shoving a basketball into Kakashi’s hand.

Looking down at the ball and Naruto’s pout and pink cheeks, Kakashi sighed. “I’ll buy it for you if you apologize. And you have to mean it.”

Naruto looked away, crossing his arms. He took a breath. Kakashi had spoken to him about his outbursts and emotions. He tried, but sometimes, he couldn’t help it. But Kakashi never yelled at him or looked at him with annoyance like his other families had. He should try harder.

Kakashi waited. He looked over to where the woman had been standing, but she had left. Great.

“I’m sorry I yelled.” Naruto finally managed, his toes scuffing the floor.

Kakashi squatted down, “We’ll talk about the other stuff you said at home.” Kakashi wanted him to know there was more to come.

Naruto glanced down, nodding slowly.

“Now you need a basket for this, we can hang one over the garage.” Kakashi stood up and went to search for a basket.

He looked around hoping to see auburn hair, but there was none in sight. He had missed an opportunity to get the woman’s name and number, he sighed in regret. At least Naruto had found something that seemed to excite him and that had been the entire point of coming to the store. But that woman—nothing to do about it now.

Things progressed with Naruto, they got better. Basketball was something he was a natural to, it focused him. Kakashi learned how to help Naruto cope with his dyslexia and attention span. Then he worked with his teachers to make it a better learning environment. Kakashi felt so proud of his son when Naruto came home with report cards and improved grades.

“Look Dad!” Naruto shoved his grades excitedly into Kakashi’s hands.

Kakashi felt his heart clench, it was the first time Naruto had called him Dad. Without thought, he pulled him into a hug, Naruto clinging to his neck as they laughed together.

“Can I invite my friends over?” Naruto asked.

Friends? Kakashi’s eyes stung. With a smile and a ruffle of golden hair, “Sure, you can invite your friends over. Want to watch a movie and eat junk food?”

An eager nod from the boy, “Yes! Choji loves chips and Shikamaru likes movies with animals.”

“Alright, Friday night then.” Kakashi felt like his heart couldn’t swell any bigger as Naruto whooped in delight and ran outside to play. He pinned the sheet of grades to the refrigerator. Maybe he wasn’t as bad a father as he thought he was.


	11. Sweet then Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful kinky readers,  
> Finally, here is the next chapter of this delectable story.
> 
> Also, please read the tags, if cheating/netorare isn't your thing then this is not the story for you, I don't want to hear it in comments. I thoroughly warned it so I didn't hear people complain about it. Although if you've gotten this far, cheating isn't what's bothering you so again, don't mention it.
> 
> Special thanks to Mrs.SakuraHatake for being such a wonderful beta as always!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Let me know your thoughts.  
> Much Love! Stay safe and sane!

The last day of finals they all gathered and Naruto’s to celebrate the start of summer vacation. They turned the back yard into a pool party. Music blaring, food and drinks everywhere, it was a great way to let go. The boys talked about basketball camp they had to attend, while the girls discussed their summer plans.

“I have cheer camp,” Ino informed the group.

“I got accepted for the aerospace program I applied for, I’m excited,” Temari grinned.

“I have the culinary program, this summer it’s pastries,” Karui smiled.

“What about you, Forehead?” Ino turned to Sakura.

With a scowl at the nickname, Sakura replied, “I have biology courses this summer. So, I’ll be staying here.”

“Boring!” the blonde teased.

Naruto came to her rescue, “My girl is going to be a doctor. And she’s going to be amazing.”

Sakura laughed, “How much have you had to drink?”

He shrugged “Eh, not much, like six beers.”

She rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile, “Fine, but drink water.”

“See what I mean, she’s already taking care of me.” He kissed her cheek, running off to do a cannonball into the pool, splashing the girls.

A chorus of complaints followed.

Kakashi came home to find a group of teens being rambunctious. He remembered today was their last day of school before summer break. He looked out to see them and it brought joy to his heart seeing Naruto surrounded by friends. Deciding to not interrupt, he went to his study and closed the door.

When Kakashi finally emerged for dinner, the kids were still outside, now in the hot tub. He could hear them joking, teasing, and laughing.

Things had come so far since Naruto had come into his life. Naruto had grown and matured into an amazing young man; his heart swelled in pride. Then his eyes caught her candy spun hair. His stomach soured. And bubbled. Gods, he wanted to let her go so badly, for Naruto and for Mei, but every time his gaze fell on her, all he wanted to do was to taste her, devour her. How was he going to end whatever illicit thing he had with Sakura?

Grabbing some leftovers and a beer he went back to seclude himself in his study. He had a project to work on anyways.

It was late , the air still mild when they all decided to end the night. Naruto was drunk, and with Choji and Shikamaru’s help, they carried him to bed. Luckily, Sai didn’t drink and took the other’s home.

Sakura was feeling pleasantly buzzed as she undressed Naruto, tucking him under the covers. She gave him ticklish kisses, his light laughter and giggles made her so happy to hear.

“Sakura—Baby, that tickles.” He chortled as her lips grazed his side.

Sakura made her way down, getting him hard. She didn’t bother undressing, he liked the red bikini, it was his favorite and she was feeling frisky. His drunken moans and groans made her grin as her tongue swirled. She loved just taking her time exploring him with her mouth and fingers. Stroking his thick shaft as she took his sacks into her mouth. Past his impressive cock she could see him, golden hair like a halo around his flushed face. His ocean eyes fluttering, trying to watch her, his bottom lips between his teeth as sounds of pleasure escaped.

“Sakura…” his voice ragged as her tongue licked under his balls.

She smiled to herself, she had heard that men liked to be touched there, and judging by Naruto’s reaction, it was true. Her tongue swiped again, he jerked. Taking the moment, she spread his legs open so she could reach better. He lifted his knees for her, she briefly wondered if he was being so open because he was drunk or because he trusted her so much. Either way, she was going to make sure he was pleased.

One hand kept moving and twisting over his cock, the other spreading him open below, her tongue prodding and seeing what he liked.

“Oh gods…

“That’s good…

“Right there…

“More…

“A little to the… yes…”

She followed his instructions; she added pressure or circled the rim with her tongue. Her fingers moved down to help with light strokes right underneath his sacks.

“Aaah! Fuck! Sakura!” It was too much stimulation. He climaxed, cum arcing onto his stomach as she gave him a self-satisfied smile.

“Looks like that was good.” She kissed up his shaft, licking him clean.

He felt like he was floating, that was so good. It was like he was sinking into the embracing pleasure, it felt like molasses, slow and thick and he was drowning.

Kissing her way up when Sakura made it to his face, he was breathing deep. He was dead asleep. She giggled and kissed his forehead. 

After cleaning his stomach, she went down to grab some water bottles. Drinking one while sifting through the fridge, munching on fruit, then she saw the light on in Kakashi’s study. Leaning close, she heard the clacking of a keyboard. Cautiously opening the door, she stepped in.

Kakashi looked up. She was in that damned red bikini again, her skin looked luminous. She moved like water, fluid and graceful, he couldn’t look away, he was enraptured by her every move. There was a different quality to her eyes tonight, they were dark and sparkling, narrowed, and locked on a target, like a predator. And he was the prey.

She reached him, running her hands down his chest, before she bent down to his lips. “Hi, Daddy.” She smirked at his low growl.

His hands went to her ass, pulling her down on his leg. She kissed him, her tongue delving in. She tasted of tropical fruits and rum. Her skin was hot as he ran his hands up her back. His fingers dug into her flesh, wanting all of her. Why was it like this? He wanted her so badly and she was so willing, rocking herself over his leg, panting into his mouth. He could slam her down on the table and sink into her, but there was Naruto, and Mei. He separated himself from her lips. She gave him a look of irritation and confusion.

“Daddy, why—”

“Sakura, we shouldn’t anymore.” It had finally come out, like bile purging.

Her eyes stared at him unbelieving, she stopped moving. She couldn’t help but let out a soft sardonic laugh. “Daddy,” she purred, “that’s not what you call me when we’re alone.”

“Sakura, please, we really should stop. What if Naruto finds out?” He tried to plead with her, to plead with himself, he needed to believe it if he ever hoped to convince her.

“Or Mei?” she added.

He nodded, “or Mei.”

“I like Mei.” She smiled as her hands went up to undo her top, letting it fall. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her breasts. “She has great boobs. What do they feel like?”

“Sakura…” His voice was a broken whine.

“That’s not it, Daddy.” She leaned forward to lick at his lips. “What’s my name?”

“Saku—"

She bit his bottom lip, tugging at it until he winced. “Try again, Daddy.”

Her hips were rolling over his thigh again as she held his hands to her mounds. He moaned in futility. He was weak. “Baby Girl.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m your Baby Girl.” Her hands released his as he started to pinch and tweak her peaks. She went to her bottoms undoing the strings and pulling it off, leaving her naked over him. “Are you getting bored of me?” her voice low and dangerous, “Do you not want me anymore? Should I stop coming over?”

Kakashi’s breath hitched, “I could never grow bored of you, Baby Girl. I just don’t want to hurt Naruto and Mei. And this is already your home. You can come over whenever you want.” Having her so easily accessible made him both excited and terrified.

“Oh, I want you, Daddy. So badly.” The fabric of his pants was rubbing against her heat and pearl so deliciously. It had been a very long time since she had done this. His head dipped down to suckle on a nipple as his free hand held her hips down on his leg.

Her moisture was starting to seep through his pants. Seeing her like this was so erotic, her using his thigh for her pleasure, her taking control. So much for wanting to end things. His attempt tonight was weak, half-assed and she was drunk. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to end things with Sakura before his life imploded. But the way she moaned sweetly for him, he didn’t even care if the world ended in this moment as long as she kept being his Baby Girl.

Sakura whimpered as he jerked his leg up. “Oooh…”

“You’re so sensitive, Baby Girl.” More simpers from her as he moved his leg to her hips. “Did Naruto not take care of you?” he teased gently.

“He was a bit drunk, and maybe I did too good a job pleasing him. He passed out right after.” She blushed at the admission.

“I bet you did.” He pulled her closer burying his face into her chest, tracing the edge of her tan lines with his tongue.

“It feels so good.” After taking care of Naruto, she was sensitive, she needed this so badly. She was probably drunker than she had originally thought. Her mind was sloshing, not sure what to concentrate on. He had tried to end things with her and she had changed his mind, that was a heady feeling, the way he was enraptured with breasts made her feel sexy, then his hands on her hips, she loved how he made her feel.

This girl was intoxicating, pulling out his darkest desires and every time they were together, it just ate at his self-control. Especially as she orgasmed, like she was now. Arching back, her hair falling behind her with a low guttural moan. How would she look if he was inside her? How would she feel? Her slick heat surrounding his cock. He could only imagine how tight she would get. His cock twitched at the thought.

Coming back from her climax, she curled into his chest, “Daddy, I want you so badly.”

His finger hooked her chin, so she looked at him, her eyes swirling in darkness and need. He kissed her deep and slow. Her hand went down to his lap, undoing his pants and slipping in. She gripped him firmly, moving slowly as her thumb pressed over his tip.

His thickness was hot and pulsing in her hand. “You’re working late, Daddy.”

“Mmmm… just finishing this project,” he muttered against her lips. The screen had turned dark a long time ago, now it just showed the reflection of her back, his hands following the curve of her spine. Her tongue traced his lips, he met it with his own.

“I want you in my mouth, Daddy.” She sucked on his tongue letting him know what she was eager to do to him below.

Memories of last time flooded his mind. Her body left his as she sank down to the floor. Like last time he didn’t have time to protest as she pulled out his erection. He didn’t have it in him to fight her as her tongue followed his length. Her devilish smirk made him chuckle.

“You look so pretty licking my cock.”

“You should let me do it more often, Daddy.” Her lips wrapped around the pink head. He had such a nice cock. Long and thick, smooth with a few veins. She took her time exploring every inch since he wasn’t rushing her. Naruto wouldn’t wake up until late morning anyways. Now that he came to her mind, she couldn’t help but compare them. Naruto also had a wonderful cock. Kakashi was a little longer, slimmer tip, but Naruto was thicker, the head more flared. She wondered, not for the first time, how Kakashi would feel inside of her pussy.

Her adventurous mouth had him leaning back on his chair, letting her do as she wished, giving her small sounds of encouragement when she did something he liked. She was a quick learner. Her gentle suction was bringing him closer to the edge.

His cock was pulsing, she knew he was about to cum by the low groan he made. She opened her mouth, stroking him firmly until he released his orgasm all over her face and chest. She smirked as she sucked every drop, letting it drip all over her skin.

Kakashi ingrained the way she looked in his mind. Her content smile as she kissed his shaft, covered in his cum, as it dripped down to her chest. Her emerald eyes flickered up, he chuckled. “My dirty girl.”

“I really love you getting me dirty, Daddy.” Her tongue flicked around her lips, tasting him. “I like your cum.”

With a growl he lifted her up, moving aside his laptop he placed her on the desk. She giggled as her legs fell open for him. Her thighs coated in her own arousal, his fingers went to tease her, sinking into her heat slow. How was he ever supposed to stop when she looked so perfect? Moaning, head back, covered in his spend, she was perfection. His other hand went to her second entrance, already slippery from her dripping slick.

Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as he pressed a single finger into her second hole. “Oooh, Daddy…”

“You like that, Baby Girl?” it was rhetorical, he knew she liked it by the way her walls tightened around his fingers, and the sounds she was trying to contain.

Her mind was trying to grasp the feelings he was giving her, but it all flew out the window as his mouth sucked on her clit to add to the pot of pleasure. There was no point in thinking, just feeling. Her own hands went to her breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples. His hands pumping in rhythm. When she came, she shoved her knuckle into her mouth to muffle the scream she couldn’t contain.

Kakashi watched in satisfaction as she gushed all over his mouth and hands, her hips convulsing as she peaked so beautifully.

How did he ever expect her to not want him when he made her feel like this? Between him and Naruto, she wouldn’t know what to do without them. It was impossible to end this corrosive relationship without there being massive collateral damage. It was too much to think of right now as Kakashi pulled his hands out and kissed her stomach.

Sakura let out a happy breathless sigh, her hands ran through her hair as his nose trailed up her abdomen. His hands moved up her thighs, and she just felt a pit at her center. Where she had felt full and satisfied, not emptiness and remorse settled. The words he had said earlier now sinking in. Suddenly sober, she sat up.

“Um, I should clean up and get back.”

He took a moment to look at her. Her voice had changed, it wasn’t the same playful tone he was used to from her, she wasn’t looking at him anymore, that guilt he had felt earlier surged back up. With a nod he fixed himself, grabbing her bathing suit and handing it to her.

She took the fabric from him, her hands grazing his, she held onto him. “I don’t know what to do, Kakashi.”

“We should stop, Sakura.”

While she knew the truth in his words from the weight in her stomach, her heart stuttered in fear, sharply, painfully jerking in her chest. “No, you can’t stop now, I’ll die if you stop now.” She would, the burning ache in her chest and belly agonizing but she needed it, she wanted it, she desired it.

The desperation in her voice and eyes made him reach up to cup her face. He had said it twice that night, but even he couldn’t lie to himself, he knew his words held no real conviction. The poison in his heart had made itself at home, and he didn’t want to evict it. It would be too painful to actually follow through with ending what they had. “Gods, I would die too, but I feel like I’m dying everyday anyways, but I’d rather have you if it hurts all the same. I’m selfish, it’s not the wanting you that hurts, it’s that Naruto is my son.”

“I know. I shouldn’t want you, but I can’t stop.” Her bottom lip trembled at the admission, gripping his hand tighter and leaning into his palm as his thumb swiped across her lip.

“But you’re his.” He couldn’t hold back the shame and pain in his voice.

Tears welled up; it was so hard to think about. “I love Naruto, with every ounce of my being. Me wanting you doesn’t change that.”

“What if he ever finds out?” His tongue thick and heavy in his mouth, Naruto’s face of hatred and anger appearing in his mind.

“I don’t know. I’ll die without him; I’ll die without you.” Tears scalded her cheeks as they fell, “I can’t deal with it. I want to tear my skin off for wanting this. I want to rip my heart out and scream in fury at it. I hate myself for wanting you, craving you, and needing you both. Please, just don’t stop now.”

That anguish was what he had to battle with every day, every moment he looked at Naruto’s bright smile, when Naruto called him _Dad_ , she dealt with it too and the knowledge that they were both going through it together just made Kakashi want to comfort her even more. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she sniffled.

“I don’t know what to do either. I wouldn’t even know how to stop what you and I have; I just know that we should.”

Her eyes flitted up to his, a nod of agreement, she separated from him. “Knowing and doing are two very different things.”

He released her as she turned to walk out.

Sakura stopped by the bathroom to clean up, she splashed cold water on her face, even trying to feel refreshed with the minty taste of toothpaste. Her reflection in the mirror was looking at her in pure judgement and disgust. She hated it. She hated herself for these feelings she had. Her hand went to her mouth to cover the sob that escaped her. On the side of the counter she saw Naruto’s toothbrush, she crumbled to the floor. How could she be doing this to him? He didn’t deserve her, didn’t deserve this. Kakashi was right, this needed to stop, but how? She wasn’t strong enough to stop. Sobs wracked through her, she allowed herself a moment to get it out before she went back to their room.

Naruto was on his back, spread out without a care in the world, the space by his side reserved just for her. She took in his innocent face and it just made her want to puke and her own vileness. How could she lay down next to him like nothing was wrong?

He stirred, opening his eyes. “Babe, come to bed.” His voice slurring from sleep.

She couldn’t deny him, his hand reaching for her, she didn’t want to deny herself either. Undoing her bathing suit, she went to him. He curled around her, enveloping in his warmth and love. She turned away from him as he nuzzled into the back of her neck, silent tears falling as he murmured how much he loved her until he fell back asleep.

Sakura woke up the next morning with Naruto between her legs.

“Ooooh! Nar…” His tongue flicked over her pearl, “What… Aaahh…”

His ocean eyes flitted up in a smirk, but he didn’t answer her instead doubling his efforts with his mouth until she was squirming and moaning from her climax.

Her fingers gripped his sunshine hair pulling him up to kiss him, tasting herself. “Mmm… what was that for? Not that I’m complaining.”

His lips moved down her jaw to the sensitive spots of her neck. “The thing you did last night was amazing, and I feel bad I fell asleep without taking care of you so I’m going to make up for it.” Without warning he slipped two fingers into her still quivering pussy.

“Oh fuck!” She cried out, he wasn’t messing around, he went directly to stroke her sensitive upper wall as he licked and nipped at her neck and breasts.

“I’m going to make you cum so much you won’t be getting out of bed anytime soon.” Naruto growled low into her ear; her insides fluttered as a whining moan pushed past her lips.

Sakura clung to him as she reached the edge again, he wasn’t letting her rest as he moved her sideways and entered her. She screamed as his thick cock spread her open, slamming into her like he wanted to nail her to the bed. 

His fingers pressed against her second entrance, she didn’t even know if she was screaming his name or just making random sounds. It felt like he was everywhere, pinching and pulling at her breasts, inside of both her holes, and she was cumming again. His hot climax filled her, coating her insides, extending her orgasm.

Naruto wasn’t done though. He enjoyed seeing her ravaged and barely coherent. “You’re doing so well, just taking my cock. You’re going to keep taking it, Babe.”

“Uuuhhh…” This side of Naruto was making her melt, more than he had already forced upon her. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt him lean over to grab something from the bedside table.

He moved her on her back again, pulled out of her, lifting her hips, watching some of his cum flow out of her. With a quick flick he opened the bottle of lube, spreading some between her cheeks and on his length, giving himself a few firm strokes, already getting hard again. She was still floating, she was so pliable, easily moving her down and pushing himself into her second hole.

“Oh! Nar—fuuuck…” It was too much, in a very good way.

Each thrust was slow and calculated, relishing each stroke. He wanted to see more, spreading her legs open, he could see her throbbing pussy overflowing with his spend, dripping down as he fucked her ass. She was writhing, panting. She had stopped trying to form words and that was exactly how he wanted her.

It was all so overwhelming; she hadn’t even fully come down from her last high as he started to speed up now that her body had stretched for him.

“I can see my cum flowing out of your pretty pussy.” It was so intense, he sped up, wanting more of her cries. “Fuck, you’re so sexy.” Two fingers went back into her pulsing heat, earning him another scream. “That’s it baby, scream for me, cum for me.”

It was like lighting struck. Her body stilled and then arched off the bed in convulsions as another orgasm ripped through her, even stronger than the last three. She didn’t even know that was possible.

“Yes, babe, cum all over my cock.” Naruto encouraged her as her orgasm gushed out, covering him and the sheets. Not able to hold back, he fucked her deep and fast until he reached his end too. He bent over her as they both shuddered, holding on to each other.

She didn’t know how long they stayed together, but she whimpered in complaint as he separated from her. His warm hands brushed aside her hair, fingers tracing her lips reverently before he kissed her gently. He had fulfilled his promise, she couldn’t possibly imagine moving after the thorough fucking he gave her.

“Don’t clean up. I want you filled with my cum. Rest; I’ll be right back.” He chuckled lightly as she made some sound signaling she understood as her eyes fluttered close.

Not that she could move to try to clean up anyways, she let herself sink into the bed, closing her eyes, reveling in the euphoria he had given her.

Feeling very proud of himself, he pulled on some clothes, cleaned up and went to make breakfast. He checked the garage and saw that his dad’s car was gone. He wondered if he left because of him and Sakura, he would have felt bad if it weren’t for the fact that Kakashi and Mei weren’t exactly quiet either.

Sakura still felt like jelly when Naruto came back, but she tried to sit up as the smell of fresh pancakes and sweet syrup filled the room. She opened her eyes, the morning sun illuminating him, and it just made her think of a sun god: bright, beautiful, perfect.

Naruto smiled gently as he put the tray down over her lap, “Hungry?”

“Ravished.” She grinned.

He climbed in next to her as they ate together in bed.

Sakura ate up his sweet attention, she knew she didn’t deserve it, but she needed it so badly. It was despicable really; she was using Naruto to help herself feel better about cheating on him with his dad.

“Thank you for all of this.” She smiled in gratitude. “You are so wonderful. I love you so much.”

He smiled back wide, “I love you so much too.”

She made the effort to push all those acidic feelings down and give into Naruto’s brightness. “Want to go to the Gardens today?”

It was like he lit up, he grinned, he loved plants. “Really? They are having an exhibit of plants from Kiri right now!”

His excitement made her heart heavy and thrum, like it wanted to flutter in happiness, but it was weighed down. She needed to try harder for him, to work harder and try to be as good as she possibly could. Her love for him wasn’t something she questioned or faltered ever, in fact it grew every moment, and with it her guilt raised to meet it. That’s how she knew the love she had for him was real, even if it was a twisted and despicable method of measurement.

The Gardens had a conservatory that held some of the more tropical plants. As they entered, they were surrounded by a rainforest. The artificial sounds of water and animals fill the room to add to the realism. Sakura lets herself be pulled as Naruto excitedly talks about different plants and flowers.

“Oh, look! The orchid room!” Naruto guided her in. Her laughter has him pull her to him and place a soft kiss on her forehead. “I’m getting too excited, aren’t I?”

She giggled, “I love it. It’s adorable to see you so excited.”

A pink flush bloomed across his cheeks to his ears, “This was our first date, remember?”

“You were so nervous and shy then,” she teased. “Not the usual rambunctious Naruto.”

“I was nervous. I wanted it to be perfect. I’d planned it for ages.” He laced his fingers in hers.

“It was perfect. This place, then the picnic lunch, then we went to the ice cream place and talked for hours.” Sakura smiled at the memories. Her heart lightened a little as she thought back to the beginning of their relationship. She leaned into his shoulder as he placed a hand on her hip, and they continued walking.

“It really was perfect.” Naruto agreed, kissing the top of her head. They stopped in front of a display of colorful orchids.

“So, what are those?” Sakura pointed to some that looked a little strange. He easily went into an explanation. She loved seeing this side of him, not many people did. Botany was his passion, after basketball, and seeing him so animated and excited made her appreciate him even more. He really was her sun.

They made their way to the water plants from Kiri. He exclaimed at the ones he liked, reading all the descriptions to her. They went to sit at a bench, not wanting to leave yet. They straddled the bench facing each other, he lifted her leg, placing it over his, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles over her knee.

Naruto looked into her evergreen eyes. Behind the crinkles of her smile he could almost see something flitting across them. Something dark, but before he could think about it, she leaned forward, her lips soft and sweet.

He was like honey and sunshine, like cotton candy and summer days. Sakura melted into him, she was his and only he held her heart. What she had with Kakashi was not this. That was dark and perverse. She knew it, but in this moment Naruto’s light outshone Kakashi and she was selfish enough to allow herself to be drowned in Naruto.

Kakashi was laying on Mei’s couch, his head on her chest as she lazily scratched at his scalp. They had on some home improvement show, but he wasn’t paying it any attention. He had left that morning after hearing Naruto and Sakura, and not being able to tolerate it, he ran to Mei’s open arms. She was always waiting for him these days, and it just made the shame in his stomach bubble up. Mei was trying to be there for him, and he couldn’t even give a real attempt at stopping the thing he and Sakura had.

“I’m going to be on a business trip for a few weeks.” Mei said after the last episode ended.

Kakashi lifted his head to see her deep evergreen eyes. “When are you leaving? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to Kiri, leaving in two weeks.” She wasn’t sure what he was thinking, his face was stone.

She was going to be gone and Naruto was going to be at camp. It would be a good time for him to get his shit together. “I’m going to miss you.” He meant it, he enjoyed this thing that was growing between him and Mei.

Mei giggled. “I’m sure you’ll keep yourself occupied.” She knew that they still weren’t exclusive, and it wasn’t her place to be possessive, but it still hurt to say something like that out loud, even if it was in jest.

He sat up, cupping her face into his hands so she would look up at him, “Mei, it is you that I want. I’ll be waiting for you.”

His lips met hers in a soft comforting kiss that she eagerly took. It made her feel better, he seemed genuine about that at least. He had mentioned not being in a place to offer her a real relationship, but she hadn’t pressed him. What she had just confirmed, was that it wasn’t because he wanted to keep playing the field. The amount of time they spent together, talking, at each other’s homes, she could easily verify the truth to it. So, if it wasn’t other women, what could be holding him back? Maybe distance would make the heart grow fonder? Maybe he would wait for her. This time was different, she wanted to believe she wouldn’t come back to another Hana situation. This time, he said he would wait for her, and she wanted so much to trust in him.

Her faith in him grew as they had sex for the rest of the weekend. He worshipped her, telling her every sweet thing she dreamed of hearing, and every dirty thing she couldn’t resist. He was wonderful, he was almost perfect. He just needed to sort whatever he was dealing with and he would be hers. She knew it, she could feel it in her bones. She just needed patience.

Kakashi was cradling Mei against his chest in the bath. Her long auburn hair tied up in a loose ponytail that fell over his shoulders. He left lazy kisses on her neck and shoulder as she mewled contently. He enjoyed this intimacy. He craved it. He knew he had a reputation as an eternal bachelor, but it wasn’t from lack of trying. He liked being in a relationship, he liked holding a woman against him, loving every inch of her. If it weren’t for the Sakura situation, he would have fully given into Mei. Instead, this moment of calm joy was rippled with shame, reminding him why he wasn’t worthy of Mei.

This toxic entanglement had to end. He needed to end it, he needed to give it a real try. There was too much at stake.

And then the scent of spring flowers fill his senses and all he can think of is cherry blossoms and sparkling emeralds.

“Do you like this fragrance?”

He shook his head, coming back to a different pair of green eyes and dark red hair, “Huh?”

Mei laughed lightly, “I got a new bath oil, do you like it? Its spring blossoms and sandalwood, I can put it in the water.”

He took another sniff and nodded. It’s not that he didn’t like it, it was the exact opposite, he loved it, for all the wrong reasons.


	12. Cavities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> Here is another update to this delicious fic. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Special thanks to the every wonderful Mrs.SakuraHatake for being my ever present beta for this story.
> 
> Thanks everyone for your love and support.  
> I appreciate everyone's words or emojis of support.
> 
> Much love!

Naruto was woken up by the shrill sound of his alarm. He groaned as he reached for his phone and opened his eyes to see the time. Six AM. He sunk back into the pillow, closing his eyes. He didn’t want to get up, not when Sakura was laying on him. Her puffs of breath brushing across his chest. How was he going to be without this for two month? He really didn’t want to leave the bed now.

Sakura muttered sleepily.

“Hmm?” he grunted.

“Get up lazybones.” She lifted her head and made sure to annunciate for him. His hand on her lower back smacked her rear. She yipped.

“What do I get if I get up?” The corner of his lips turned up.

“You get to make it to the airport on time and not miss basketball camp.” She sat up with a yawn.

He looked her over, just in panties, her perfect breasts bare for him to admire. A smugness filled him as he inventoried all the bruises and bites he had left her. Then she hopped off the bed. “Baby! Don’t leave, come back!” he whined.

Sakura chuckled, “I’ll meet you in the shower, and if you hurry, I’ll let you fuck me.”

The devious smirk she gave him had all the blood rushing down. He jumped up, she bolted out of the door and into the bathroom. He caught her as she laughed into his kisses. “You’re going to let me fuck you anyways.”

She moaned as he nipped at her neck. “Yes, but I needed to get you out of bed. Turn on the shower.”

He reluctantly let her go to start the water. She stripped off her panties and reached for his boxers, helping him remove them. His mouth found hers in a heated frenzy. He wasn’t going to wait to have her. He wanted to be inside of her for as long as possible. “I need to be inside of you now, baby.” He muttered.

Sakura slung her leg over his hip as he hoisted her up. Her arms went around his neck as they aligned themselves and she slowly enveloped his thickness. “I’m going to miss you so much,” she moaned as he filled her.

The hot spray of water hit their skin as he walked into the shower with her. The tiles were still cold as he pressed her back to them making her tremble at the contrasting temperatures. He roughly grabbed her hair and pulled, forcefully baring her neck to his teeth.

Naruto held a thigh tightly as she found a foothold in the built-in soap holder. As soon as she started rocking into him, he began to slam into her. Her throat vibrated with her sounds against his lips. He bit hard, sucked harshly, leaving marks all across her neck and collar.

“You’re mine, baby. Don’t forget it,” he growled, almost viciously.

She choked out a moan as he left his marks on her. “Yes, I’m yours. Only yours, Naruto.” Irregardless of everything else, she knew this to be true deep in her heart.

“Every time you look at your pretty skin and see all the bruises, I want you to think of me.” He shoved himself harshly into her, making her scream. “And I want you to remember how I fuck you.” Another thrust that had her back hitting the wall loudly. “How my cock splits you open.”

Sakura whimpered out a cry from the delicious pain of his fucking, the pull of her hair, and the sharpness of his teeth. His pelvis ground against her clit, as his chest grazed her nipples. She was so turned on; she didn’t think she could hold back any longer. He had fucked her hard, claiming every part of her throughout the night, and his possessiveness was everything she needed. “Yes! I’m yours, Naruto!”

“That’s it, baby. Come apart for me. Show me how I make you feel.” He let go of her thigh as he reached for her clit. She clung to him as she screamed his name, giving in to the ecstasy

He didn’t stop, flipping her over, he sheathed himself back into her pulsing pussy. He pulled back her hair as his other hand grabbed her hips, pistoning into her without restraint. “Fuck, I don’t want to go without this pussy for two months,” he hissed as she tightened her walls around him. “Fuck, you’re doing… aaahh— that…” It always undid him.

His body folded over hers, biting down on the junction on her neck darkening the bruise he had left the night before. Her fingers went down to her pearl as he used her. His huffed breaths were hot, as hot as the orgasm he filled her with. His cock swelled and pulsed within her as he groaned, it sent her reeling into the haze of another release with him.

“Fuck, baby, how am I supposed to go without you for two months?” he puffed out as he held her against him.

She laughed breathlessly. “I’m going to miss you too.”

He pulled out of her, taking a moment to watch his spend drip out. “At least I have some nice pictures and videos of you.” He smirked.

Sakura flushed, “If you ever show those to anyone, I’ll murder you.” She had agreed to the videos because they were going to be apart and she wanted something to hold them over for the two months they were apart. She also couldn’t deny they were a huge turn on.

“Never, baby, you’re all mine.” He kissed her softly.

Kakashi came home, he had spent his night at Mei’s, giving her a proper farewell and giving Naruto alone time so he could do the same with Sakura. It was lucky they were both leaving the same day, so they could all ride to the airport together. He set down his keys as Mei followed him in.

“Naruto, we need to get going.” He called out, loudly, just in case he was interrupting something.

Mei giggled beside him, “Think they had a night like us?”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, “It sounds like it's continuing now.”

There was a crash of something falling, some mutters of _hurry up_ and _almost_ and finally the door opened to a pair of very flustered and flushed teenagers. Kakashi looked up at his son, running down the stairs with a carryon and a duffle.

“Sorry, just finishing packing.” Naruto mumbled.

Sakura followed, flattening her skirt, running her fingers through her hair. “I think we’re ready to go.”

Mei laughed, “All proper farewells have been given then?” She gave them a very telling look.

Naruto turned red and walked out to the car. Sakura giggled as Mei winked at her.

“We should get going, wouldn’t want to be late.” Kakashi hid his own smirk at the lewd thought that had entered his mind: Sakura hadn’t had time to clean up. Maybe her panties were soaked with Naruto’s cum. The imagery, and the knowledge that Mei’s panties were wet with his own cum as a goodbye present, had him feeling exceptionally hot.

Sakura settled into the back seat with Naruto, she leaned into his shoulder, as he caressed her thighs. They would sneak kisses the entire ride, alway wanting one more.

Kakashi held Mei’s hand in the front seat, randomly pressing kisses to the back of her hand. When they finally reached the security checkpoint, they had a last round of hugs, kisses, and goodbyes.

“I’ll be back in a few weeks,” Mei reminded Kakashi as she broke off their searing kiss.

“I can’t wait.” He smiled as he kissed her once more before watching her get in line.

“I love you,” Naruto said between kisses to Sakura.

“I love you too. Be careful, have fun.” She brushed back his hair, still an untamable mess, just like she liked it.

He turned to Kakashi for a hug.

“Don’t get into trouble. Call if you need anything. Or just call.” Kakashi let him go and ruffled his hair.

Naruto smiled, “Yes, dad. I’ll call you both when I arrive.”

Sakura and Kakashi watched as the two disappeared behind the checkpoint and headed back to the car. Ever since that night in his office they hadn’t really spent time alone, or talked about their situation. Now they would be alone in a car for at least forty-five minutes. The awkwardness was palpable.

Sakura tried to break the silence first after they started driving, “So, I guess you won’t be seeing me for two months.”

Kakashi grimaced, she went straight to the point. He nodded slowly, “I suppose so. Maybe it’s a good thing.”

She looked down at her hands, “Yeah, maybe we can finally get over these feelings.” She pressed her thighs together, she needed to try for Naruto, the evidence of their coupling still seeping onto her panties.

“It’s for the best, Sakura.” He tried to sound comforting for both their sakes. He needed to convince himself.

Naruto wasn’t the only one caught in this lustful web that she and Kakashi had created, Mei was now a victim too. She nodded, “Yeah. Distance should make it easier, and my parents are leaving for a month next week. Some solitude should help. Hopefully.”

Kakashi looked over at her, she was gazing out of the window, her eyes forlorn. “We’re far from perfect, but we have to make it work for them. You love Naruto and I want to be with Mei, we need to put this in the past, so we don’t hurt them.”

Tears welled in her eyes, she turned to him, “I know, believe me I know. I just… I want you just as badly as I want him. It’s different, but the same… I don’t know how to explain it.” It was so hard to fight the powerful aching need, her chest would tighten making it hard to breathe, and her stomach churned making her nauseous with excitement and guilt.

He sighed, “Honestly, me too. I want to touch you, and kiss you, and hold you against me.” Her eyes looked up at him eagerly, “But we can’t, Sakura. We have to fight it. We’ve had our fun; it should end there.”

She snapped her head away, looking back out, she couldn’t bear to look at his handsome face. “I don’t think I’m strong enough,” she muttered under her breath.

The rest of the drive was silent, he didn’t trust himself to speak or to look at her. When he parked the car in the garage, she jumped out and ran into the house. He sat for a moment, reminding himself this was the right decision. There were so many reasons their relationship was wrong and needed to end.

Sakura rushed to Naruto’s room, shoving her things into a bag or into her drawer. She might as well clean up his room before she left. At least it would give her something to occupy her mind. When she finished, she sat on the bed, looking around at all the things that reminded her of Naruto. His love of orange, basketball, toads, foxes, and plants. She grabbed the stuffed fox he had won for her and put it in her bag.

Kakashi had settled onto the couch with a book, wanting to give her some space. From the sound of shuffling and the humm of the vacuum, she was cleaning; her coping mechanism. He was engrossed in the story when she came shuffling down the stairs. His hands twitched wanting to reach for her, to devour her, but he clenched the pages tighter to fight the urge.

“I’m going to get going. I guess I’ll see you when Naruto returns.” She adjusted her gym bag on her shoulder and reached for her keys.

“Sakura, I hope you still know I am still here for you if you need anything. Especially while you're alone. Please be safe and don’t hesitate to call.” He tried to impart as much sincerity into his voice, he really did mean it all.

She nodded, “Yeah, I will be fine. But thanks. Bye.”

He watched her leave, the click of the door latch closing sounding so finite. Ending their toxic relationship was a good thing. It needed to happen. So why did he feel so empty and full of longing?

The first week after Naruto left wasn’t so bad. Her program had started, and her free time was spent studying and doing homework. Her parents were running around finalizing their preparations for their trip. 

Naruto and Ino called her daily to talk. She missed them. They had only been gone a week and it already felt like a lifetime.

The day came when she dropped off her parents at the airport. After much fussing, promises of daily calls, and to be safe, they finally walked off to board their plane. Leaving Sakura alone. The moment she stepped into her house; a heavy solitude she hadn’t ever really felt before settled around her. She looked around the quiet house, it was all hers for about a month. A dinner of ice cream and anmitsu with her feet up on the coffee table watching some stupid romantic comedy, was just what she needed to embrace the freedom and solitude.

Routine became her crutch; go to school, go to the gym for a swim or a workout, head home. It wasn’t so bad. She hardly had time to think of Kakashi, in the times he would barge into her mind, she tried to distract herself with something else.

Being in an accelerated program meant things moved fast. She had tests every other week. She muttered in shock and amazement at the first study guide she received.

“How are we supposed to remember all of this?” she asked herself under her breath.

“They like to set us up to fail.”

She turned to see who had spoken, a red-haired boy with lily white skin. His wide sand colored eyes looked at her with aloofness. She chuckled nervously, “I suppose they want to weed out the strong from the weak. I’m Sakura.”

His eyes seemed cold as he looked at her, but there was something else behind that. She wasn’t sure what to feel about it.

“I wonder who the strong among us are.”

She stared at the strange boy as he walked off. With a shrug she turned back to her study guide. The kids in this class were extra weird.

The following days, she started to notice him stealing glances at her. He would casually say something that she wasn’t sure was witty or just odd. She caught his name, when their tests were returned, it was Sasori. They had tied for highest grade, and the teacher let the whole class know.

“I guess I’m part of the strong.” She looked back to him with a small grin.

He smirked, “I guess you are.”

“Did you doubt me?” she joked, hoping to break the ice a little with him.

“It’s hard to imagine someone as pretty as you had the brains to match. Like a perfect doll.” He turned back to his book.

Sakura didn’t know if she had been insulted or praised. Brains to match? Pretty? A perfect doll? What an odd thing to say. She brushed it off and focused on her book instead.

When Naruto called that night, she was waiting for him on her computer. They had agreed on a video call tonight. He’d said he wanted to see her. She couldn’t resist surprising him with something sexy.

“Hi, babe. How was your day?” she greeted letting him get an eyeful of the black lace bra she had on.

Naruto choked on whatever he was about to say. He just gaped at her, her hair mussed perfectly, the soft pink of her lipstick, then lower. Her perfect mounds cradled with lace. “Well, fuck, babe…”

She giggled, “Do you like it?”

Naruto looked around to make sure he was alone, Shikamaru was off somewhere so he should have the room to himself for a bit. He turned his attention back to his tantalizing girlfriend. “Of course I like it. I’m just making sure I’m alone. Why don’t you let me see more?” he grinned.

She blew him a kiss as she stood up for him. Even through the camera she could see the lust in his eyes. Her hands went from her breasts down to her hips to play with the thin lacy fabric of her thong. “Is this better?”

His cock was straining against his sleep shorts. He reached down and pulled it out, angling the camera for her to see. “This is what you do to me babe. Gods you’re so fucken sexy.”

Her tongue flicked out as she watched his hand move up his hard shaft. “I want you in my mouth so badly,” she whined.

“I want to shove my cock down your throat, baby.” His voice quickly turned husky as she started to lick and suck on her fingers. “Open your mouth, let me see where my cock belongs.”

“I love it when you talk to me like that.” She did as he commanded, opening her mouth wide, her tongue rolled out, working it against her finger.

His hand pumped over his length, focusing on the tip, imagining how tight her throat felt when he reached the back. “Fuck, Sakura.”

The pit of her stomach fluttered at seeing his handsome face strained as he stroked himself in the foreground. She loved when he lost himself to her, even when she wasn’t there. His ragged pants, how he bit his bottom lip, the sharp jerk of his hips, the random moans, she loved it all. Her eyes fluttered as her fingers went deeper into her mouth until she was gagging, making sure to be loud so he could hear it.

“Fuck... You want to choke on my cock?” 

Her only response was some sound of affirmation as more choking sounds came through the speakers. 

“You’re so pretty gagging on my thick cock, baby.”

Her other hand went down to her slick thighs. A desperate moan left her as her fingers pushed aside the thin fabric to rub over her clit. Naruto kept talking, saying the filthiest things that made her insides quake with need.

The way she was moaning, he knew she was touching herself. “Get up, bend over the chair so I can see your perfect ass while you play with yourself.”

Sakura whimpered as his words sunk into her bones, it was like she was swimming in dark waters and her only lifeline was Naruto and whatever he was saying. She adjusted the chair so she could hold on to it for balance, lifting one knee up. With a quick glance back, to make sure he could see everything, she blew him a kiss. “I love you, baby.”

He groaned, “Fuck, I love you too, babe. So fucking much. Spread those lips, I want to see my pretty pink pussy.”

Leaning forward for a better angle she reached down doing as she was told. His whining moan of appreciation let her know how much he was enjoying the view. She waited for his next command.

“When I get back I am going to eat that sweet pussy for days. Then I’m going to fuck it for days,” he rasped out. “Touch yourself, show me how wet you are.”

The thought of having him between her legs had her gushing. She slipped two fingers into her dripping heat, pulling them back out, soaked with her slick, spreading them so he could see her viscous arousal roping between her fingers. “I’m so wet, Naruto. I want you so bad. I miss you so much, baby.” She pushed them back in swiftly and started to pump her fingers into her. “I want you to touch me, I want your fingers inside of me.”

Naruto was beyond coherence, through the screen his amazing, beautiful girlfriend was finger fucking herself thinking of him. “Yeah? What else do you want me to do to you?”

“I love that thing you do when your fingers touch that…. Aahhah… spot that makes me…. Mmmmm… makes me shake.” Her other hand went down to circle her clit, adding to the swirling sensations.

“I want to finger fuck you until you’re creaming all over my hand and mouth. I love the way your pussy just gushes and tightens around my fingers when you cum.”

She gasped out a harsh moan, it was all building up in her belly, the pleasure of her touches and his voice and him jerking off. His shaft thick and veiny, the pink head dripping with precum. “I love when you cum. The way your cock swells… and aaah— and twitches, the way your cum just shoots out. Ngghh… I need that baby.”

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” He heard some sound of confirmation. “Sit on the chair and spread your legs so I can see you when you cum for me.”

Without a second thought she sat down, lifting her feet to the edge of the desk. In this position she could reach deeper. She leaned back and let out a moan as Naruto kept telling her how pretty she was, how sexy, how much he loved her, he wanted her to cum. It was all so good, he always had a way of letting this part of her free, and she loved him for it.

His eyes were glued to the screen as he watched her unravel as he spoke to her. She cried out his name as her body tensed and arched. He would never get tired of watching her orgasm, it was always just spectacular. “That’s it, babe, keep going. You’re so sexy. So hot. I’m gonna…”

Sakura didn’t want to miss this. Her legs dropped to the floor as she pulled her laptop to her. “Please cum, baby. I want to see you shoot out your hot, thick cum.”

“Aah fuck, Sakura!” he grunted.

She focused on his large hands, how they flexed over his thickness. Her mouth salivated; she wouldn’t have him for six more weeks. His cock pulsed, then twitched as he let out a broken ragged groan. His milky spend squirting onto his washboard abs in thick ropes. A soft pathetic whimper fell out of her lips.

He chuckled, “What was that?”

“I want to lick it all up,” she pouted.

This time he laughed, “How did I get the smartest, most beautiful, sexiest, and nastiest girlfriend in the world?”

“You must have done something great in your past life,” she smirked as she sat correctly on the chair. Annoyance crept up as he wiped his defined stomach with tissues and discarded them.

“I must have been a hero, world savior, fought gods, and saved the universe to have the gods reward me with you in this life.”

“I wonder what horrible thing I did to get stuck with you?” she shot back playfully.

“Hey! You love me! I’m not so bad…” he grumbled.

She laughed, “No, you’re the best a girl like me could ever hope for. You’re funny, you’re passionate, you’re loyal, and the sex… ten out of ten, babe.”

He chuckled with a soft pinkness on his cheeks, “You know what I really miss? I miss holding you, falling asleep next to you, the little mumbles you make when you sleep. You’re always reciting some math or science thing; did you know that?”

She blushed, “I don’t talk in my sleep.”

“You do,” he teased, “last time you were listing things you needed for your first day at the program.”

“Shut up,” she pouted sheepishly.

“Awe, babe, I love it, it's adorable.” He chuckled as she turned back with a slanted smile.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she relented.

“You’re my everything, Sakura.” Their eyes met over the camera, a flash of something like sadness crossed her emerald depths but gone again before he could focus on it.

His sincerity cut into her, reminding her of the conversation she had with Kakashi on the drive from the airport. It was the right thing to end that, she loved Naruto. “You are my everything too, Naruto.”

He could feel she was being honest. He might not be the smartest person, but he took a special pride in his ability to read people. What worried him wasn’t Sakura outright lying to him, it was that there was something else and she wasn’t telling him about it. “Is something on your mind?”

She shook her head quickly, she always forgot how perceptive Naruto could be, “No, just tired. This program is pretty insane, but I tied for the highest test score on the first test.”

“That’s awesome! You’re brilliant, who else tied with my super intelligent girlfriend?”

Past the flush from his praise, she remembered Sasori, “Oh some guy, he’s a little odd. I think he called me a perfect doll as a compliment.”

Naruto twisted his face in confusion, “A perfect doll? That’s creepy.”

“Yeah, like how am I supposed to take that? He said I was beautiful and had a brain to match, like a perfect doll.”

Naruto laughed lightly, “Well he’s right you’re beautiful, and smart, and in that lingerie, you are _my_ perfect _naughty_ doll.”

She scrunched her nose, “No, don’t say that, it’s so creepy.”

He laughed, “Maybe he has one of those moms that collects porcelain dolls and displays them all over the house…”

“And they all look at you with their creepy little glass eyes everywhere you go.” She mockingly shivered, “Stop, it’s too weird to talk about.”

“Like that movie where that serial killer makes the perfect woman by taking the favorite feature of other women and….”

“Oh my god, stop! I don’t want nightmares tonight, and you’re not even here to cuddle and protect me.” She sulked.

He sniggered, “I’m sorry, I’ll be good. But seriously. Dude’s weird, be careful.”

She steered the conversation to him and his training before ending their call. As she walked to bed, she grabbed her stuffed fox to cuddle.

Her dreams were full of unsettling dolls, all of them had some imperfection, and Sasori was hunched over a workstation repairing them all. She was shocked awake as she looked down at herself and saw rot on her chest. She caught her breath and went to get some water to try to get the images out of her head. She would scold Naruto later for the disturbing thoughts he put in her mind.

At school, Sasori seemed to always be around. She noticed how much more he snuck glances at her and found opportunities to talk to her. She wondered if getting the same score on the test had anything to do with his newfound fascination of her.

He caught up to her one day after class, he had her wallet in his hand, “Sakura, it fell out of your bag.”

She recognized it, “Oh my gosh, thank you, Sasori.” She took it and stuffed it back into her bag.

“I was wondering if we could study together?” he asked.

Sakura didn’t have a good reason to tell him ‘no.’ He hadn’t done anything wrong, other than being a little odd, “Um, sure. We can meet at a coffee shop near my house Saturday.”

His smile disarmed her; it was almost adorable. “Sounds great.”

Kakashi looked at his phone as it rang, Mei blowing him a kiss on the screen. “Hi, beautiful,” he greeted.

“Hi, handsome.” Her voice was as sultry as ever.

He sat back from his laptop to give her his full attention. “How are you?”

She let out an exasperated sigh, “I’m going to have to extend this trip.”

A scowl formed on his face. He had been looking forward to seeing her at the end of the week. “I’m sorry. This one is being difficult?”

“Yes, this one definitely knows his worth, so I’m trying to find a solution. It’s just going to take longer than I anticipated,” she grumbled.

“Hopefully, you can wrap it up soon and come home,” he added optimistically.

“Miss me?” she teased.

Kakashi grinned, “Absolutely. My bed is a bit lonely and cold without you.”

“Haven’t found someone else to keep it warm?” The joke fell a little flat even to her ears.

“Mei, there’s just you. And when you come back I’ll show you how much I missed you.” His voice dropped huskily at the promise.

She giggled, her worry brushed off, “Good, I’m glad you’re missing me. I miss you too. I can’t wait to get back. It’s actually odd, I wasn’t always so eager to head back to Konoha. I was happy to travel and see the world. Now, I just want to go back to you.”

Her words speared him in the heart, reaffirming his decision to end his illicit activities with Sakura. “I don’t want to hold you back, Mei.”

“No, it’s not that,” she wanted to explain, “I have traveled plenty, it’s nice to have someone to come back to.”

“We could travel together,” he offered.

She smiled, “That would be great.”

Kakashi felt lighter talking about the future with Mei. He used to hope that this moment would come and had also given up a long time ago when she had turned him down multiple times. Now, she was the one initiating it, it made his stomach flip. She was the type of woman that would make everything exciting and comforting at the same time.

Sakura put her hair up in a ponytail, the day was promising to be hot and humid, she chose a loose summer dress and sandals, something airy. As she reached for her bag the doorbell rang. She walked down wondering who could be knocking. She opened the door, surprised to see Sasori with a sheepish smile.

“Sasori, what—how did you— we were supposed to meet at the coffee shop.” She wasn’t expecting him to show up at her front door, she didn’t even know how he knew where she lived.

“I’m sorry. I was on my way there, and your house is on the way, I thought we could walk together.” He smiled at her.

“Um, thanks. Just let me put on my shoes.” She quickly slipped on her sandals and grabbed her bag.

The rest of the morning went by just as expected. They studied, had drinks, and some snacks. He was polite and respectful the entire time. She pushed out her feelings of unease, maybe he was just being polite when he stopped by her house that morning. He even dropped her off again after, insisting so politely that she couldn’t really say no. He was even interesting to talk to. They both wanted to be doctors, and they both agreed the most exciting thing to learn in this course was the poisons and antidote section. He was sweet if not a little awkward, she didn’t want to judge him too harshly yet, his strange quirks were just who he was.

“So how was your study date?” Naruto asked when she called him later.

“It was fine, nothing special. Lots of memorizing and formulas. You would find it boring,” She answered.

“And you’re not going to leave stupid me for the kid with the doll fetish?” he sniggered.

“Stop! Don’t be mean. And no, you’re lucky I like my men dumb, handsome, and with big cocks.” She joked back.

“Yes! I knew I would be a great trophy husband someday,” he laughed.

Sakura giggled, “You’re so stupid, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I think I’m going to go for a jog, it's finally starting to cool down and I should go before it gets dark.” She pulled on some workout clothes.

“OK, call me after.” They hung up after finishing with more proclamations of their love for each other.

Sakura hated running, but she needed to increase her stamina. Now that the only pool she had access to was the one at the gym, she needed to find an alternative workout, which was jogging. She took the same path she always took. It was well lit, and she knew the area well. So when she noticed the strange car that had circled the neighborhood three times already, she made sure to note the license plate number, just in case. What did surprise her was when it stopped in front of her on a corner and saw it was Sasori driving.

“Uh, hi. What are you doing here?” she asked slowly as he stepped out with a notebook she recognized in his hand.

“Oh, you left some of your notes and thought I would return them. I noticed you weren’t home and thought I would come find you to make sure you were safe since you’re alone.”

She stepped back deeper into the sidewalk. “What? Why do you think I’m alone? How did you know where I was?” then the dark realization hit her. “Have you been following me?”

He scoffed, “No, I just was trying to be nice.”

“You got my address from my wallet,” she accused, thinking back.

“You really should be more careful. Especially with your parents away on vacation.”

“How do you know that?” she racked her brain.

“You mentioned it to a girl in class the day you were dropping them off at the airport.” He was so emotionless, or more like he was trying to be placating but not doing a good job of it. Just a poor imitation.

“You need to leave me alone,” she said clearly.

“But I have been protecting you.”

Her mind whirled, “What? What do you mean?”

“I watch over your house at night, and you aren’t even grateful for it.” He stepped closer to her.

“Stop, don’t come any closer. I don’t want you near me or my house. You need to leave.” She did her best to make sure her voice was firm and clear even if she was trembling on the inside.

He reached for her.

She flinched.

He snarled. “You don’t want me?” he grabbed her arm, his other hand reached up to trail down her neck to the strap of her tank top. “You wore that dress for me on Saturday. You’re so beautiful and smart. You are so perfect.”

Sakura yanked back, breaking his hold trying to create distance, “I didn’t wear it for _you_. It was a hot day. I don’t want you. I have a boyfriend. You need to leave me alone.”

His eyes narrowed, “No, we’re meant to be. We’re equals. You belong with me.”

Her mind whirled, “Equals? What? Why? Because we got the same test scores?”

“You’re not weak, you’re strong, like me. We deserve each other.” His sandy eyes were acidic as they looked her over with appraisal and hunger. “I am perfect for you, _I_ can make you happy, not that stupid jock boyfriend. You belong with me.”

He lunged for her, Sakura spun out of reach and bolted down the block and across the park. She didn’t look back to see if he was following, all she knew was that she couldn’t go home. She thought quickly where she could go. Ino’s place wasn’t far but she wasn’t sure if her parents were home. The next closest place in the direction that she was headed was Naruto’s.

Kakashi was making dinner when he heard screams of his name from outside. He rushed to the door, Sakura was banging on the door as she cried. He yanked the door open and she stumbled in, sobbing into his arms. “Sakura, what’s wrong?” fear and worry roaring up as he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

She kicked the door closed before she clung to Kakashi. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

He lifted her chin, his heart beating against his chest with panic. “Sakura what happened?”

“He followed me. He knows where I live. That my parents are gone.” She hiccupped and took another gasping breath, “I was out for a jog and—and he cornered me. Grabbed at me.”

“Who?” he asked firmly but trying his best to keep his voice calm.

“Kid from school.” She sobbed out.

Her arms flew around his neck as she cried into his shoulder. He picked her up and sat on the couch with her. He caressed her back soothingly as she kept crying. “You’re here now, you’re safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She let him calm her, his comforting touches, his deep fresh scent, his soft voice, it all had her melting into the safety of his arms.

The smell of something burning hit his nose. In all the commotion he had forgotten about dinner. “I need to turn off the stove.” He disentangled her from him.

She sniffled and stood up. “I’m sorry for…”

“Do not apologize, Sakura.” He said kindly.

“Should probably make sure the house doesn’t burn down. I’m going to go take a bath.” Something to get rid of the feeling of Sasori’s hands on her.

He turned off the stove, “Okay. I’ll be right here.”

The rushing water filled her ears. Her heart was still hammering, she couldn’t believe this had happened to her. How could she go back home, or back to school? She didn’t ever want to be near Sasori ever again. She pulled out some lavender bath oil that she had left once and poured a liberal helping into the water.

The water stung her skin as she sunk down. She should call her parents and Naruto; they should know first. Maybe have her parents call for the police to circle the house, make sure everything was secure. Her mental list was interrupted with a knock on the frame of the door. She had left the door open, not wanting to feel confined.

Kakashi held a cup of something steaming. “I thought some tea might help.”

She reached for it, he stepped in kneeling beside the tub. “Thank you.”

“If you don’t want to talk about the details right now that’s fine, but I need to know who the kid is so I can call the police.”

The tea was chamomile, honey, and what smelled like bourbon. She took a large sip. “I can call the police. I don’t want to put you through more trouble.”

“Sakura, it’s no trouble at all. I can take care of that.” He could see she was still anxious. “How about we call together?”

“That’s better,” she agreed.

“I’ll be downstairs.” He moved to stand but her hand grabbed his wrist, her eyes pleading.

“Please, don’t leave me alone yet,” she whimpered.

He brushed back her hair, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. “If that’s what you want.”

“Yes, daddy, please stay.” She pressed his hand to her cheek needing his warmth and comfort.

Even though she was naked in the bath, her calling his _daddy_ wasn’t sexual in any way, she just wanted his care. "Of course, baby girl.” He caressed her face and shoulders until the water cooled.

Once she was in one of Naruto’s shirts and some shorts, she went downstairs to make some phone calls. She started with her parents. After calming them down and telling them not to cut their trip short since she was safe at Naruto’s they agreed to call the police and file a report.

When she hung up, Kakashi brought her some soup, she drank it slowly, letting the warmth fill her.

“What did your parents say?” he sat down beside her.

“They’ll file the report, and someone will call me later to confirm the details.” She finished her soup, “I need to call Naruto, he’s going to freak out.”

He took her bowl as she made her call. He listened as he cleaned up. He could almost hear Naruto’s livid outburst through the phone.

“No, don’t you dare leave your camp for this. I’m fine, I’m at your place, your dad is here, I’m perfectly safe,” she reasoned.

“I’m so sorry, Sakura. I’m not even there for you right now.” He growled, angry at himself, at the situation, that she had got through this and he was hundreds of miles away from her.

“Please don’t, I don’t need you blaming yourself over something you had no control over,” she sighed, tiredness starting to take over.

She was right, and she didn’t need to be comforting him. “I’m sorry, babe. I just want to hold you and make you feel better.”

“Me too.” She brought her knees up to her chest.

“You sound tired, why don’t you go to bed, and we’ll talk tomorrow. I love you.” If all he could do was talk to her, then he would do his best to comfort her.

“I love you too. I’ll call you tomorrow,” she agreed and hung up the phone.

Kakashi came back beside her. “Bedtime?”

“In a minute, can we just watch something stupid on tv?” Anything to help her mind focus on something else.

He sat down and turned on some cooking show, she laid her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently caressing her scalp. Her breathing started to even out, and after the second episode she was deep asleep. She looked so sweet curled up on the couch, he was grateful that she still felt comfortable enough to come to him. He didn’t want to ruin that.

Sakura woke up in Naruto’s bed. She had been dreaming about something she couldn’t remember, but she was drenched in sweat and it was hard to breathe. There was a bottle of water on the bedside, she chugged it down, not caring as it dribbled down her chin. The bottle now empty she stood up, throwing it into the trash can. She paced his room, as comfortable in it as she was in her own. The pictures over his dresser made her stop.

One of the things she admired the most about Naruto was his resilience. Flicking the lamp on, she looked at each picture. He didn’t have one before he was adopted by Kakashi. At the front he had pictures of them. Her fingers lingered over the frame that held a picture of them dancing. His eyes were full of love as he looked at her, her eyes reflected his feelings back. She smiled at the memory, letting his warmth fill her and went back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed,  
> I highly want encourage anyway that makes someone feel comfortable to comment if they want.  
> Let me know your thoughts! Favorite part? Line? Your reaction? Emojis, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded, or even coherent, I love the engagement.
> 
> I want to add, because I have been getting more of these lately, Especially for this story, but please, don't ask me for updates, or offer critiques, or tell me what you would like me to do in my story. These things, to be honest, are rude to ask of any creator. I do appreciate everyone's love and support and I'm glad everyone loves this story so much, but those three things especially, really derail me. I do my best to get updates out when I can, I have a group of people that I trust for critiques, and by the time I post stories, I already know where I'm going with it. What you think I should have done or should do in the future isn't polite to state. This is my story. I don't expect it to be everyone's cup of tea, that's ok, I'm not aiming to please everyone. So, I'm writing it my way.
> 
> I don't want to be rude, just, I have been in a more sensitive head space lately with everything going on in my life and I thought I would mention it. I want to continue being productive for you guys because I really enjoy writing and sharing things with everyone. I don't want to have to hold back because I'm anxious of demands.  
> Staying in a good head space is important for me so I can continue enjoy writing and get excited about sharing all my naughty stories with the fandom.
> 
> As always, thank you all for your love and support. It's what keeps me excited and motivated, all the wonderful positivity is why I keep coming back!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Much love and stay safe!


	13. Super Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!  
> I am back now that I am finished with the calendar, and of course this is the first story that I had to update.  
> I miss you guys.  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta: Mrs.SakuraHatake for being so wonderful.
> 
> I'll keep this short, and hope you enjoy!  
> Much Love!

Kakashi woke up in the early morning to find Sakura doing laps in the pool. He came out with a cup of coffee, warming his hands on the mug. She was in that striped bikini, lean legs fluttering in and out of the water. “Isn’t it a little early for swimming?”

Sakura reached the edge, “Really? What time is it?”

He looked at his watch. “Quarter to eight. How long have you been out here?”

She swam over to the side he was near, “Um, I woke around five-thirty and couldn’t go back to sleep. Thought I would do something productive. Mostly just floated in the water.”

He studied her face, seeing the deep circles of missed sleep and constant thinking. “Well, I’m going to get started on breakfast when you're ready.” He walked back inside and let her work through her thoughts. She didn’t seem as distressed as she had been the night before, and seeing her in the sexy striped bikini was a little too much so early in the morning.

After she finished a few more laps and the smell of eggs and bacon reached her, Sakura got out, wrapped a towel around herself, and went inside. Kakashi was in low hung shorts and a white t-shirt over the stove. He turned to smile at her, and the scene of domesticity had her stomach fluttering again. How could she be feeling that pit of heat in her belly again?

“I’m going to go clean up.” She rushed upstairs to the shower. The cold water did little to ease the ache between her legs.

She hated her body for betraying her like this. She didn’t want to want Kakashi. They had talked about it, they had promised. This _thing_ needed to end. And she wanted nothing more than it to end, but her weak, traitorous body tingled when she saw him in that white shirt, skimming his defined torso, while he made her breakfast. It wasn’t fair. How was she not supposed to want him when he looked so delectable?

With a vigorous shake of her head and a few mental slaps to her hormones, she reminded herself there were more important things to think about. Like going back to her house to pick up some things, clothes, school stuff. Which then brought to mind what she was going to do about school. She would figure that out after talking to the police. Listing everything in her mind that was more important than her teenage libido helped ease the heat in her stomach, but it morphed it into a coil of anxiety instead.

Kakashi looked up when she came back down in denim shorts and one of Naruto’s shirts tucked into the front. She busied herself by making more coffee and setting out the plates. He could tell she wasn’t sure how to fill the silence, and he wasn’t sure what to say either. He hated this awkwardness between them, but he understood. It was a strange situation, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to regret that she was here with him. This _thing_ with Sakura was over, and it was all for the best, he firmly reminded himself. Gods, what was wrong with him? He should feel bad and guilty for being such an awful person, to Naruto, to Mei. Neither of them deserved this.

They sat down to eat. Sakura picked at her eggs; her stomach was still not being tolerant of the idea of food. Then his hand was on hers, and he looked at her with pure worry and sympathy. The heat from his hand shot through her, settling in her belly. “I’m fine.” She said quickly.

Too quickly for him to accept. “Don’t lie, how are you really?”

She sighed, “I’m just thinking, I need to get stuff from my house. I need to talk to the police and to figure out what I’m going to do about school.”

“We can go to your house after breakfast.”

“No, it’s fine…”

“No, I’m not letting you go alone and don’t think you can convince me otherwise.”

Before she could retaliate, the doorbell rang. Kakashi got up to answer it and returned with a beautiful arrangement of wildflowers.

“For you.” He placed the flowers down and handed her the card.

Tears sprung from her eyes; she knew who they were from even before she read the note. “That idiot,” her voice light and loving. She tore open the envelope.

_I hope this makes you smile._

_I love you._

_-Naruto_

“You really raised the perfect son,” she sniffled with a wet smile.

He chuckled, “It wasn’t all me.”

Sakura wiped her face. “I’ll be fine.” She had said it mostly to herself; things would work out.

“I know you will.” Kakashi brushed back her hair gently.

The small touch already had her heart racing. It was too much. To distance herself, she jumped up and started clearing the table. “Can we go to my house now?”

He watched her evading his eyes, and he couldn’t blame her. This was how she coped with their separation. She needed to keep a wall up that he seemed to cross unconsciously. “Yeah, just let me change.”

This was going to be difficult. All Kakashi wanted to do was touch her, taste her. It took everything in him not to shove the plates aside, throw her on the table so he could have the meal he actually wanted. He needed to rein himself in. She was dealing with a very serious stalker. He needed to help her, not think about bending her over the sink. This was stupid; he could control himself! With a firm tug of his hair and a low growl of frustration at his lack of maturity, he focused himself and went to change.

Sakura was admiring the flowers when Kakashi came back down. The ride to her house was quiet but not uncomfortable. Maybe it was because the dread of going back to her place after what had happened overpowered any awkwardness. She didn’t know what to expect. Her eyes flitted around her surroundings, noticing every car in her street, just in case. When they finally pulled up to her driveway, she let out a small breath. Her house looked untouched.

Kakashi got out of the car and held the door open for her. She took the hand he offered her. “I’m right here. I’m not leaving your side,” he comforted.

His reassurance helped. Sakura reached the front door and noticed a package. “I didn’t order anything.” He pulled her back before she could pick it up.

“I’ll get it.” He carefully inspected the package, there was nothing obviously weird about it, but he took pictures of it before picking it up just as an extra precaution. They walked in, and he set the box on the counter. She handed him a box cutter that he used to open it carefully.

“What is it?” Curiosity was itching at her as his face stilled, emotionless. He pushed the box to her. She peeked in, and her face scrunched in disgust and rage. “What? Is this some sick joke?” She reached in and pulled out a dildo.

“I don’t understand, but we should let the police know. It seems to be some kind of message.” He reasoned as he took the box back.

Her phone rang to Naruto’s ringtone, and she picked it up, “Naruto, sorry, can I call you later? I’m at my place and just found a weird package.”

“What? What kind of weird?” His concern was palpable through the speaker.

“It’s a box of sex toys. It’s so sick, I don’t even know…” Sakura babbled, unsure of what to think of something so perverse.

“Oh, shit.” There was something in his voice that she picked up on, making her stop her trailing words.

“What? What is it?” she snapped.

“Um, well, this is really embarrassing. I…um, sent those to you.” His mortification was tangible, “I’m sorry, I know this is terrible timing, but after that video date last week, I thought…”

Sakura didn’t know what to say, so she started laughing. The hysterical relief kind. Glad it wasn’t anything sinister but just her sweet, thoughtful, and pervy boyfriend sending her a gift to spice up their sex life. “Oh my god, Naruto!”

“It was a surprise, which is why I didn’t tell you, and after last night, it totally slipped my mind. I’m so sorry!”

Kakashi looked at her in question; he had found the packing slip.

“Naruto sent that,” she answered the question in his eyes.

“Who are you talking to?” Naruto asked.

“Your dad, he came with me so I wouldn’t come alone. I want to get out of here quickly. I’ll call you after.”

They hung up, and she couldn’t stop giggling. Maybe it was adrenaline catching up to her, but she couldn’t seem to stop, and Kakashi’s mystified face was priceless.

“So, uh, Naruto sent these?” he pushed the box back to her.

Her cheeks flushed, “Yeah, for…”

“I don’t need to know.” He cut her off, trying to hide a smile. His mind was already working in overdrive, thinking about her using all the toys in that box. Naruto had covered almost all the bases.

She hurried and packed a bag of clothes, school stuff, and laptop and headed back down. Kakashi was waiting for her after inspecting the house. “Everything looks good. At least no signs of a break-in or anything.”

“That’s good. We should go.” He helped her with her bags as she held onto the box of toys and headed back to his house.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for her. The police were thorough. She answered all their questions as best as possible and gave them all the information she had.

“We have police surveillance around your house in case he comes around again.” Officer Sarutobi informed her.

Sakura looked up at the bearded man, “He hasn’t been caught?”

His partner, Officer Yuhi, reached forward to hold Sakura’s hand. She had calming redwood eyes, “Not yet, but I’m glad you have somewhere else to stay. Your parents told us that you would be staying with Mr. Hatake until they return.”

“Yeah, he’s been kind enough to let me stay here.” She looked at Kakashi.

“What can you tell us about catching him?” Kakashi interjected.

Officer Sarutobi answered confidently, “It seems he ran off somewhere last night. His grandmother didn’t seem to know where he had gone. We have an APB out and are keeping watch of places he has been known to frequent.”

“What am I supposed to do with school?” Sakura scratched at her knee.

“We already are working with the school, and they know not to let him in, but it wouldn’t be a bad idea to lay low for a few days.” Officer Yuhi offered.

Sakura shook her head, “No, I can’t skip school. It’s an accelerated program. Missing one day would set me back too far, let alone a few days. Not going to school isn’t an option.” As much as she knew the gravity of the situation, she wasn’t going to ruin the opportunity she had because of a stalker.

“Well, we can’t keep you at home. It is your choice. We will work with school security.” Officer Sarutobi stood, his partner following. “Thank you for your time. We need to get back out there and do our job. Have a great day.”

The two left, leaving Sakura and Kakashi alone with an oppressive silence she didn’t know how to replace. She needed to clear her mind, but before she could walk away, Kakashi was pulling her into his chest. It was immediate, her reaction, to wrap her arms around him and nuzzle into his chest, breathing him in. With so many overwhelming feelings rushing through her, it was no surprise when she started crying as he stroked her hair.

Kakashi soothed her as she let out all her fears, frustrations, and confusion in quiet sobs. Her rosy hair was spilling from between his fingers, lifting the sweet scent of her shampoo to his nose. He kissed her head gently as she sniffled and lifted her head to him. Her emerald eyes sparkled at him in uncertainty and something darker. Her lips were trembling, from crying or desire, he didn’t know, but damn did he want to taste them.

She didn’t expect him to kiss her forehead and sit back, away from her, but she was left alone, longing for his heat. It was the right thing to do, but it still felt like a rejection. “I’m going to take a bath,” she blurted and rushed upstairs.

The box of toys was sitting on the bed, reminding her that she still owed Naruto a call. He answered quickly. He had been waiting for her, and she had wanted to feel Kakashi’s lips on hers not five minutes ago.

“I didn’t get to thank you for the deliveries today. The flowers were beautiful.” She dumped the contents of the box on the bed.

“I’m glad you liked them, and I’m really sorry about the other stuff,” his sheepishness made her smile softly in amusement.

“Well, you got a lot of stuff.” All the items littered the bed. “I’m not even sure what some of these are for.” She picked up a string of balls.

“I’m not sure either, but Shikamaru said Temari liked some of that stuff, so I thought you might too.”

The thought of the lazy and soft-spoken Shikamaru using these toys with Temari seemed a little hard to believe, but then, Temari was a woman that no one could say no to, especially Shikamaru. “Well, if Temari likes them…”

They giggled, “No pressure. I just thought it would be fun, but you don’t have to. I can return it all.”

“No, that’s not it. I just—I just hadn’t thought about it before. I’m intrigued.” And she was, she knew of dildos, buttplugs though, that was new. There was also some lace and satin, “And you got me some outfits too.” She inspected the strappy lingerie, “Very sexy.” She smirked in amusement.

“I thought you would kill in that.”

“It is super sexy. I’ll wear it next week for our date,” Sakura promised, glad to have something to look forward to.

Her conversation ended after catching him up with what the police had said and when Naruto was called away for dinner. A bath did sound like a good idea now. Hopefully, she could relax and do some homework. She picked some soft music, filled the tub, found a waterproof wand, might as well try it, and hope it helped with the relaxing.

Kakashi heard the music and water running when he headed to his room. As he passed the bathroom, the door let her soft stunted breaths filter out. She was enjoying something, maybe from the box. He stood conflicted. To go in or walk away. To see her pleasure-filled face or to satisfy himself with memories. Then there was that muffled, high-pitched moan that she made, and he knew she had climaxed. It was like the universe was toying with him, teasing him, testing him. He bolted to his room before he could barge in on her and take her. Instead, he just jerked off, thinking of what he would have done to her perfect, lithe body had he gone in. He would have pulled her out of the water, thrown her on the counter, and…

He came at the thought of filling her pussy with his cum.

Monday morning was nerve-racking. Sakura didn’t know what to expect. Luckily the police had already taken care of everything. They gave her a call earlier to let her know the logistics of her security at school. Kakashi insisted on dropping her off. He had been quiet, giving her space, just asking basic questions. Hopefully, they could get through the unease that their feelings and proximity created. She no longer had the distance from him she had planned on, but he seemed to be trying to keep to himself, and she was grateful for that.

“Thank you,” she said as they arrived.

“Be careful.” He gave her a comforting look.

“I will.” The rest of the day wasn’t as chaotic as she expected. Her teacher, Shizune, continued as if nothing was wrong, lecturing at a breakneck speed. Just taking notes required all her concentration, leaving no space for worry. It wasn’t until the end of the day when she was called aside by Shizune.

“Sakura, I heard about what happened. I am so sorry. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. If you need to do things from home, I can work something out.”

Grateful at the concern, Sakura smiled, “Thank you, I just want to focus on learning everything I can from you. The police are working with the school, so I feel very safe here.”

“Good. I love doing these courses, seeing the young talent, like yourself, rise to be the next great scientist, doctor, or anything else you want to be. I believe you have it in you to be great.” With an encouraging pat on the shoulder, Shizune imparted her sincerity.

“Thank you. I appreciate that very much.” It was just what she needed. She didn’t want their pity.

The rest of the week flew by. Nothing out of the ordinary happened at school. She had gotten a lower score than she expected on her last test, but not by much. Kakashi was usually around but kept his distance by working in his study. Even for meals, they rarely ate together. His schedule was very erratic, which worked just fine for her. Knowing he was working late and nearby, comforted her to sleep on the nights that nightmares plagued her.

Kakashi was working on a project that had him working into the late-night hours. The quiet solitude of the dark was his best time to work. His silence was interrupted by a shriek. He glanced at the clock before he bolted upstairs. It was two a.m. Without thought, other than for her safety, he entered Naruto’s room and saw Sakura sitting up crying into her hands. He swept her up into his arms.

“What happened?”

“I’m sorry. It was just a bad dream,” Sakura sniffled. Another nightmare of being chased. She could still feel her attacker’s hands on her arms.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m right here. I’ll protect you.” He rubbed his hands on her arms as she collected herself.

“Daddy, I hate it. I run and run, but in my dreams, he catches me.” Her fingers clung to his dark shirt.

His heart lurched at her broken voice. “You’re safe here, baby girl.”

Just hearing his nickname for her settled her, his rhythmic heartbeat, the heat of his hands, it all had her falling back asleep. Her daddy would care for and protect her.

It was a few nights later that the sound of a door woke Kakashi. Sakura must be getting up to get water. He rolled over, wondering if he should check on her. He waited to hear her come back upstairs, but after what seemed like too long, he got up and made his way downstairs. He found her on the couch, curled under a blanket, watching some cooking show on mute with subtitles.

Sakura was startled as she sensed Kakashi’s presence behind her. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?” She had tried her best to be quiet, she just couldn’t sleep, and cooking shows always relaxed her.

He walked around, picking up her feet as he sat down, placing them on his lap. “Bad dream?” He started rubbing her feet.

She sighed softly. His fingers were warm and firm, targeting her stress. “Yeah, just didn’t want to be in bed. Thought I would come here instead. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It’s okay. Keep watching.” Somewhere in the middle of the next episode, she drifted off to sleep. He thought about carrying her back to bed, but instead, in his sleep-addled mind, he just curled up behind her, her body nestled into his as they slept.

Sakura woke up the next morning with his hand on her stomach, holding her against him, his arm under her head, and their legs entwined. He stirred in his sleep, and she felt his hardness pressed against her back. Sakura knew it didn’t mean anything specifically, but still, she remained unmoving, relishing the way he covered her protectively. Kakashi wrapped himself around her like he wanted to cage her to him and never let her go. His hand moved up to the underside of her breast as he shifted in his sleep. She almost giggled. Naruto’s hands always ended on her ass but having Kakashi’s hand on her chest was also pleasant.

There was a movement against his groin that shot pleasure through him. He groaned softly as he came up to consciousness. The sweet scent of fruits and flowers brought to his mind who he was cuddling with. The subtle curve of her breast filled his hand as her firm rear moved below. She felt so good. Still not fully awake, he thumbed her hardened nipple through the thin shirt she was wearing. Her delicious moan had him pressing against her hips as his lips found a spot on her neck to nibble on.

“Oh, daddy…” she murmured as the haziness of lust came over them. Uncaring of anything else, she pulled off her shirt so she could feel more of him.

She was delectable. Her milky skin bared for him to explore. He took off his shirt, needing to feel her skin on his. He kissed her arm and shoulder until she craned her face to him so he could finally have her lips on his. It was scorching. Raw lust. Infectious. And she made it undeniable when she reached back to cup his erection over his sleep pants. “Baby girl…”

“Daddy, you feel so good.” She gasped as he yanked down her shorts. She kicked them off impatiently as she pulled out his hardness.

He couldn’t fight it anymore; she was too irresistible. “So do you, baby girl.” The agreement they had gone out the window as his length slipped between her warm, slick thighs. Her folds parted for him to glide between.

Sakura moaned as his cockhead rubbed over her throbbing clit. “Daddy…” she purred as his teeth grazed her jaw. Their hips rocked into each other, his hand firm on her hips for control.

“You’re so wet, baby girl. My cock is covered in your slick,” he breathed as the tight squeeze of her muscular thighs pressed him closer to her center. If he wasn’t careful, he could easily slip into her pussy. It would just take a small shift, and he could be balls deep into her heat, reaching her deepest, darkest places.

Every pass over her pearl burned deep. Her inner walls quivered with need. He was right there. So close she could almost feel him slipping in and claiming her. “You make me so wet, daddy. I can’t stop wanting you,” she confessed through breathless moans.

Her admission was like a punch on the gut. “Me neither,” he gasped before pulling her into a searing kiss. “I want you so badly.”’

She made sure to keep her legs pressed together, loving how his leaking pink head would peek out between them. The sight of it glistening was tempting. She reached down, wrapping a few fingers over it. His groan on her ear made her smirk. He was pulling and pinching at her breasts with his spare hand, teeth nipping at hot spots on her neck and shoulders. Every point where their skin met stung with each heartbeat. “Daddy…” she cooed, knowing she was going to cum soon.

In the heat of the moment, nothing mattered. Just the way her whimpers went higher, her scent became thicker, her skin shimmered in the dawn sun; she was heavenly. Then she was shaking, with shuddering gasping moans. Real moans. Not muffled or stunted. She let him hear every sweet, delicious sound. It was just for him, by him. Not with Naruto. “Yes, baby girl. Keep cumming. Let me hear you,” he encouraged.

In her orgasmic haze, his voice seemed to reverberate within her. Then with a harsh snap, he groaned. His climax covered her hands and thighs. Thick ropes of creamy cum poured out as he gasped into her hair. “Give it all to me, daddy.” Her hands squeezed him gently until he was spent.

Coming back to himself was a slow process. The delirious fuzziness of the cloud he was floating on faded slowly, mostly because he fought it all the way. Kakashi didn’t want to come back to reality. His visit to the euphoria she gave him was where he wanted to live and die. But eventually, mental gears chugged him fully awake.

And that was when his weightless buzz reminded him of the heavy guilt now flaring in his gut. Kakashi snapped back to himself. His hands lifted from her skin like she was scorching them. Her eyes shot open in confusion. “I…” he started, unsure where to go from here.

Understanding and horror set in as Sakura looked into his stormy gray eyes full of remorse. She scrambled away from him, pulling the blanket around herself. “Oh my god… I… We…” she choked on a distressed sob and ran to Naruto’s room. How could she do this? She had promised Kakashi and herself. She was so weak it was disgusting. Quickly, she threw on some clothes, gathered her school bag, and peeked downstairs. He wasn’t in the living room. She rushed out the door and headed towards school, even if it was much too early.

Kakashi was pacing his study, tugging and disheveling his hair in frustration. He heard the front door close and slammed his fist on the desk. “Fuck!”

He had ruined it again. Sakura was running off, and it alarmed him. What would she do? Would she come back or go to her place? He resisted the urge to chase after her or call her. They both needed space. They needed to calm down and collect their thoughts.

Sakura was swirling in her dark thoughts of inadequacy and guilt as she walked through a park. She stopped to sit on a bench hidden behind a few trees, trying to calm her raging heart and flowing tears. Everything was blurry: her vision, her feelings, her inner conflict. Nothing was right. Was every attempt to end things with Kakashi going to come back to this? With them back in each other’s arms filled with this roiling guilt. With half her heart fuming toxicity into her every breath and the other half oozing out that calming and weightless serotonin. At least Icarus fell to the sea. This just left her smashed on the concrete.

“Hello, Sakura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed,  
> I highly want to encourage any way that makes someone feel comfortable to comment if they want.  
> Let me know your thoughts! Favorite part? Line? Your reaction? Emojis, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded, or even coherent, I love the engagement.
> 
> What comments are not for: Please, don't ask me for updates, or offer critiques, or tell me what you would like me to do in my story. These things, to be honest, are rude to ask of any creator and derailing.
> 
> I do appreciate everyone's love and support and I'm glad so many love my stories so much.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Much love and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts!  
> Favorite part? line? Your reaction?  
> Your words keep me writing, I appreciate every single one, even if its a single emoji, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded if you don't want, just let me know your feelings. I do go back and read them when I need some motivation and if you want me to continue this is the best way of letting me know.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_


End file.
